Uninvited Festivities
by flaafo
Summary: England's invited himself over for the Chinese New Year, with no regards to what China thinks of the situation. Roleplay between my friend and I; Me: China/HK/Taiwan/Russia/Dragon She: England/America/S.Korea/Japan
1. Confrontation

"Hm...This should probably go there, and that...Ah, what to do, aru?"

The house was decorated in colourful gold and red paper lanterns, incense, and general festive items. There was a small bundle of fire crackers left for a future date. A lot of things yet to be put up were strewn across the floor and tables, waiting for their turn to be put up.

"I wish I had help, aru," China mumbled to himself, picking up a mandarin orange and inspecting it. He set it down again, frowning. He was looking at an empty corner of the room, as if it was missing something. "Where could it have gone?" he asked.

China began to search the house for the missing object, but instead found Hong Kong. "Oh! You scared me, aru," China tittered, looking down at Hong Kong. "Have you seen the doll?"

"Which doll?" Hong Kong asked, hands behind his back.

"The Tiger."

"For the new year?"

"Yes, Aru."

"I have it."

China looked a little surprised. "Why is that?" he asked, the corners of his mouth turning slightly downward.

"Because." Hong Kong wasn't making this easy.

"May I have it back?" Hong Kong shook his head no.

"I need it. Just for today? I'll give it back later." Hong Kong certainly did not seem like he was feeling any guilt. 'insolent brat,' China thought to himself, but smiled.

"What do you intend to do with it, aru?"

Hong Kong rocked back and forth with his feet. "I...I want to show Taiwan."

Oh! So he wanted to impress Taiwan? How cute.

Well...Alright, aru. As soon as you're done bring it back right away." China was about to go back into the unfinished room when he remebered something. Fishing into his pocket, he pulled out a pair red envelopes. "Here, aru. And there's one for Taiwan, too, so make sure to give it to her as well, alright, aru?"

Hong Kong nodded, snatching up the envelopes and running out of the house.

England had finally arrived into China. It was his turn to look after Hong Kong for a week, or at least that's what he and China had agreed on. The city flourished with decorations, all tiger-themed. Some sort of neighborhood gathering, the Englishman presumed.

As he arrived at the Chinese man's door, he knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

China, too busy setting up lanterns, called out, "Come in!" His mind was preoccupied with not falling off the chair he was standing on, but he did have the small questioning of "Who?"

Was it Hong kong, back already from meeting up with Taiwan (they better not be touching one another in public. God forbid they kiss!)?

England had heard China and decided to open the door, walking inside. There, he saw the massive display China had made. He blinked and saw the other standing on the chair.

" . .Yao?" he called out as he walked towards the other man.

'Ohhhh no. Not you,' China thought bitterly. "I'm busy and Hong Kong's out right now, Aru. What is it?"

He kept his back turned as he as fixed more lanterns onto the twine stretched from one wall to the opposite. China stepped down off the chair to pick up another lantern. "Well? I told you he's not here, aru."

But, as if to contradict China, Hong Kong burst through the door with the tiger doll in hand. "Here's the doll back," he said, bowing slightly and holding out the decoration with both hands.

'Aiya!' China's heart skipped a beat. "J-just put it back where you found it, aru."

England gave the other a scowl and crossed his arms as he spoke. "You know well enough why I'm here. It's my turn to have Hong Kong. . . " he said to him. His attention soon turned towards Hong Kong, patting his hair, he smiled at him softly.

He then turned back at China. "So what's with the decorations? Is something going on?" he asked.

Hong Kong smiled a bit as he got a loving pat on the head, then quickly left to gather his things.

China, with no reply, gave England a red envelope. "Here, aru."

When Hong Kong came back and notice the envelope, he remembered he was supposed to tell China that Taiwan gave her regards. However given that the two adults were upset, he said nothing.

"If you must know, it's preperations for the new year, aru. Year of the Tiger."

England took the envelope in confussion.

"Year of the- What? Are you daft? New Year was a month ago. . .!" he replied back, rolling his eyes as he tucked in the letter in his pocket.

"The WESTERN new year was a month ago, aru. I don't follow the Gregorian calender. Again, I'm busy, so if you're not going to help me I suggest you leave. And I was hoping that Hong Kong could stay for the holidays, aru."

"Ah I see . ." England nodded. He looked at Hong Kong, who was standing there, and smiled.

"If he wants to celebrate this then, I'll take him tomorrow. . . .It ends tomorrow, right?" he asked, looking back at China.

China started to laugh, shaking his head no. Hong Kong found the situation a little funny, as well, but he only smiled. "It ends with the Lantern Festival on the fifteenth day, aru. I think even Alfred knows that."

England blushed, embarassed for him to not know something that even the stupid yankee knew.

"Oh. Well," he began to think. As much as he wanted to spend time with the kid, but he wouldn't want to disturb such an important gathering.

He bent down and smiled at Hong Kong. "How about if I stay to celebrate as well, is that okay with you?" he asked the boy.

"E-excuse me? You can't just invite yourself in, aru! That's rude." China huffed, folding his arms. "Besides, I don't have a bed for you to sleep on," he justified.

But when HK _[A/n typing "Hong Kong" all the time was tiring]_ glanced over to China with pleading eyes, he couldn't say no.

"I-...I suppose..." he mumbled the rest of the words.

"What?" HK asked, not catching it. He was sure England didn't hear it as well.

"He can stay, aru," China begrudgingly said. "But!" he added, "he has to help me with the decorations/preperations, and he'll have to sleep on the floor, aru."

"Alright then," England shruged at the idea. He then stood up, his hand resting on the back of his own neck.

"I can help with the interior, but I refuse to sleep on the floor." he demanded, glaring at the Chinese nation.

"You're not sleeping in HK's room, so what does that leave, aru? It's not like I was expecting company for two weeks. Speaking of which..." China trailed off, looking England up and down, "What will you do for clothing?"

England scoffed at the other's comment. "I might as well sleep in your bed and make you take the floor. And I think your fine silk clothing will be good enough for me, I suppose?" he asked the other, giving an unsatisfied look.

China's cheeks turned red at the thought. "No such thing will happen, aru! Besides you'd never fit into my clothing, you Europeans are too tall and wide. Just use the money I gave you to buy some clothes and a bed, aru."

By now, HK had slipped into his room to avoid the argument.

England looked puzzled "You mean this thing?" he asked, pulling out the red envelope. "How much money is in here anyways! It's definately not enough to buy those things!" he argued back.

Sighing, China explained that there was at least enough money to buy a few sets of clothing. "And...I'll see what I can do about the sleeping arrangements, aru. In the meantime have HK help you get some clothes."

He made a hand motion that looked like a backwards beckoning to Hong Kong (who was peeking from his room). HK came out and stood by England.

"Look around town with Arthur, okay, aru? Find some cheap clothing for him, because he likes to do things last minute." The last part was obviously directed at England with venom.

England scoffed at the last part of the sentance. He looked at HK and smiled. "Shall we go now?" he asked, holding his hand out to the younger boy.

Hong Kong didn't exactly know what to do with the gesture, other then take Arthur's hand and shake it lightly. China had taught HK that general contact with other people wasn't in good taste, and that really the only acceptable behavior was shaking someone's hand.

China cracked a grin, laughing behind his hand.

England looked at the Chinese nation, red from embarassment as he glared at him to stop laughing. He got behind HK and pushed him lightly, signaling him to leave "Let's go, HK . ." he told him.

"O-okay...?" Hong kong didn't know what exactly he did wrong to make England so upset and China in a laughing fit.

Watching the two leave, China took a glance at a clock hanging on the wall. The hands of the clock made a vertical line. "Aiya! It's that time already? Arthur's bed will have to wait, I needed to make dinner a half hour ago, aru."


	2. Fireworks

Outside, Hong Kong looked to the left and right side of the road. "What kind of clothing are you interested in?" he asked England.

England looked around the shops, noticing the theme for tonight's New Year as well. "Well, anything Ur . . . you know, classy. A gentleman must always look classy. . ." he stated, smiling to himself.

Hong Kong looked at England with a look of "You're too poor here for that," but shrugged and ran into a shop adorned with many trinkets and outfits.

England looked at him odd. He took out the money from the envelope and examined it. Then what COULD he buy with the money then? Classy socks? He grunted at the thought and stuffed the money back in his pockets and followed the kid into the store.

Hong Kong turned around to face England, arms slightly outstretched, palms up, and shoulders shrugged. Really, classy is not what the money could exactly buy, but if he wanted a classic store, they were certainly in it.

England looked around the store, seeing and examining each piece of clothing in detail. It wasn't as near to what he wanted, but it didn't matter. He picked out a few clothing. After a while, he looked at the time. It was getting later than he thought. He went to the register and paid for his clothing. He signaled the boy to follow him. "Come on. I'm sure China is getting worried. . ." he told him as he walked outside the store.

Hong Kong nodded, but took one last look around the store. There were a lot of interesting things here, but nothing screaming out to him. Perhaps coming back at a later time would…?

England was up further ahead; making HK run after him, but soon the small boy was up against his heels.

England walked around town, heading back to the Chinese nation's estate. The town looked even better as the lights were now lit, giving a luminous color to it. He opened the door, looking for the other nation inside.

"We're back!" he shouted.

"Ai ya! Don't do that!" China scolded, picking up the pieces of a bowl he had dropped when he heard the return of England and Hong Kong.

"Why did it take you so long, aru?" HK pointed nonchalantly to the purchased clothes.

"Mm," China nodded. "Well I just finished making dinner, aru. I didn't have enough time to make up a bed, though, Arthur, aru."

England gave a loud humph. "I knew that would happen. I hope you don't mind sharing, China." he said to the other. He went into the nation's room, dumping the clothing on the bed. "By the way," he started as he walked out of the room. "Is anyone else coming over?" he asked out of curiosity.

China frowned with England's sudden decision and was about to tell him off, but then got distracted by the question. "Yong soo, I think, aru. I didn't invite him, but I'm sure he'll come around just because, aru." Hong Kong nodded in agreement, and looked at what China had made. It was often compared to being a Christmas dinner with how elaborate it was. Jiao zi were set to the side for midnight, when the celebration really started. No wonder China didn't fix up any bed for England.

England nodded. So that Korean was coming here, huh?

"Alright then, I guess that's fine. So when is he coming-" he soon was cut off by the sound of a slamming door. The South Korean nation barged into the home.

"ANI~KI~!" he shouted, an anticipated grin was showing as he ran to the Chinese nation, hugging him violently. "Aniki~!"

"Gya-! Get off me, aru!" China struggled to get the clinging man off. "Go on, get, aru!"

Finally, when he was free of the grip, China made a quick motion to the table. "I know you'd be coming, so I took the liberty of setting up a place for you as well, Yong Soo, aru."

HK found the commotion a perfect time to sneak a dumping, even though they were supposed to be saved for later. However China saw him, shot a quick glare, and moved his attention back to the two adults.

Korea got off of the other and laughed, his "Korean Spirit" strand began to bounce around. "Aw, Aniki did this all for me!" he shouted, looking around the house before he hugged the Chinese man again. He finally took note of the Brit and let go of China.

"Annoying! . . .Who are you, daze?" he asked, giving a curious look. England frowned and began to scowl at the other.

"It's England. Do you not remember me?" he answered back.

"Not really . . . Oh, you're a westerner, aren't you? . . Huh, but you guys don't celebrate our new years. ." he mumbled.

"Ah, well, I wanted to see Hong Kong and I guess I'll be here celebrating it with him..." the Brittan explained as he turned around to Hong Kong, smiling.

"I didn't make this all for- ...Never mind, aru," China sighed, "Just... eat before it gets cold, aru."

Hong Kong smiled a bit at the antics going on, but at the mention that they could eat, he went to take a spot.

'Really rude, aru!' China thought, 'he must be very hungry.'

"Let the lad be, Yao." England commented, walking towards the dining table. He examined the table, seeing all the delicacies made him hungry himself.

Korea turned to his brother. "Hey, Aniki, I thought you couldn't stand this guy, daze. . ." he told him, chuckling to himself. He then walked over to the table and sat down, admiring the food placed on it.

China mumbled something along the lines of "I don't," but didn't allow England to hear it. "Are you going to actually eat, or will you just admire it, aru?" China would wait for everyone else to eat before he got himself anything.

HK was already eating himself, the question wasn't applied to him.

England got himself a plate full of the food that was left out. He then looked up to China, grabbing his attention. "Hey, Yao. Is there any tea that I can have?" he asked.

Korea got himself a plate full as well and began to dig his face into it. He smiled and jumped in his seat. "Aniki's food is always the best, Daze~!" he shouted.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course, aru," China nodded, pointing to the tea pot on the table. "It's Herbal tea, though. Are you alright with this, aru?"

Most herbal tea was bitter by itself, but China never kept any sugar around to sweeten it with, and was used to the bitterness. More often than not he added honey to naturally sweeten it, if anything.

But today he was out.

England nodded as he took a bite of his food. "Yes, it's fine. I've had some of that tea myself when I've visited Japan for treaties and meetings. Speaking of which, shouldn't he be here celebrating too? "he asked.

At the meantime, the Korean nation had finished his plate, grabbing another round of food. He hummed a tune, something about China's cooking that was for sure.

China poured the tea, shrugging. "It's Oolong, aru," he mentioned while avoiding the question, then sat down at the table, staring off into space. He had realized he wasn't hungry when Korea had started on his second plate.

Hong Kong noticed this soon. "Are you alright?" he asked China, who's absent-minded stare came back into focus.

"Hm? Oh, aru...Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" China asked, leaning his head on his hand.

"You haven't eaten."

England noticed that as well and frowned. He placed the chopsticks down, taking a sip from the tea. Not bad at all, though he preferred his Black more. "So what's bothering you, Yao?" he asked as well.

Korea looked at his brother, full concern in his eyes. "Aniki doesn't feel well? Shall I help~? Or perhaps give you one of my best Korean massages~?" he pestered the other.

"I still remember what happened last time you offered a massage, aru," China scoffed. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I'm just not hungry, aru."

Hong Kong nodded. China wasn't lying, because if he was, there would be some sort of tic. A glance away, fidgeting, and he wasn't showing any signs of falsehood.

"I'm probably just tired, aru," China fumbled for an excuse for not being hungry.

"Aww . . ." Korea groaned, frowning as he looked down.

England placed his tea down. "Then you should go rest then. I mean, you have worked on getting these whole decorations all set without any breaks. .. " he said, looking straight at the Chinese nation.

China wouldn't accept pity from England, and completely ignored Korea.

"It's not like I have a disease, aru," he frowned crossing his arms. "I'm going to watch the lion dance and fireworks, aru," he said, standing up. "It's almost midnight."

Hong Kong stood up as well, eager to see the fireworks.

Korea clapped and stood up, jumping on the Chinese nation. "Aniki~ Carry me to the dance!" he commanded playfully.

England sighed and got up from his seat. "Well we definitely should go now, to get a decent spot at least. . . " he suggested as he picked up his cup and finished his tea and looked at the Chinese, ignoring the fact the Korean was pouncing him at the time.

"No, aru! Get off!" China again tried to get Korea off him, but ultimately gave up when about a minute of struggling did no good.

Hong Kong ignored the everyday fighting between Korea and China and held onto England's hand; he didn't always listen to China's etiquette.

"The heart of the city is the best place to watch the dance, aru," China commented once the foursome was outside. He tilted his head in the direction they were going to go and watch, and then walked ahead of the group (save for Korea).

England chuckled as he saw the two Asians fight. "Let go of him, Korea. He's too old to support you anyways . . ." he told him, laughing quietly as he led Hong Kong to follow.

Korea let go, hearing the Brit's comment, and laughed. "Did you hear that, Aniki? He called you old, daze!"

"What? I am NOT too old, aru!" China was getting more and more upset and England's stay, and how awfully rude he was, even though he was allowed to stay for the festival. He wasn't even family! Korea was more enjoyable then this man. "Say what you want, aru. Just remember you're an invited guest here."

Hong Kong instantly let go of England's hand, in case something were to happen.

"We'll never make it to the center of the city in time, aru. I wanted to see the lion dance."

"At least we can watch the fireworks?" Hong Kong asked.

"Yes, of course, aru. And not only that, they'll scare off the bad spirits, aru." China smiled.

"Can't even take a joke . . ." The Brit mumbled to himself. He gave a short snort afterwards. "Let's not waste time then . . ." he said and walked out of the house, waiting for the others.

Korea laughed and looked at the other two Asians as he grabbed hold of them, dragging them out of the house.

Once outside, China looked up to the sky. He heard a crack earlier, but perhaps it was just a person setting off their personal-

"Oh! Look up!" Hong Kong said. His gaze was fixed upward and flashes of blue, green, red, and yellow lit up the night.

Even if he was tired to the point of collapsing in exhaustion, China never missed a fireworks show. He had always enjoyed the sounds of the booms and crackle, the smell of gunpowder, the bright colours and patterns.

It was over almost as soon as it started, it seemed. There was now an ashy grey cloud of smoke hanging over the city, the nightly wind lazily dragging it off to the east. China looked over to Hong Kong. He had fallen asleep halfway into the spectacle, trying to stay up as late as he could. His eyelids eventually betrayed him, and he slumped against England, unaware of the loud clashes in the sky. China couldn't help but smile at it. It seemed picture-esque….If it wasn't for that damn Arthur.

England rested his hand on Hong Kong's shoulder, smiling at him and looked back at the fireworks display.

At the corner of his eye, he could see Korea, who was jumping with excitement each time the sky burst with colors, and China, who was for some reason looking at him. He turned his head to the Chinese nation, giving eye contact as well as a confused look.

China, when noticing England give him an awkward and confused look, shook his head, frowned, and looked down at Hong Kong.

"The fireworks are over. It's time to go home and sleep, aru. Yong soo, it was...er...Nice to see you again, aru," China lied, walking over to Korea to give him a handshake goodbye.

He could still feel the stare of England on him, even if he wasn't looking at the Asian country. It felt odd.

HK turned in his sleep, stretching as he did so. He was probably only half-asleep, and just didn't want to walk home.

Instead of returning the handshake, Korea hugged China tightly and parted ways with the nation, returning home.

England caught himself looking at the Chinese nation and mentally slapped himself. God dammit, he thought. Seeing the boy's struggles, he picked him up, carrying him back to the house.

It was late, he was tired, he had to deal with England's assery, why was he still up on his feet? And then there was the fact they had to share a bed tonight.

When China got to his house, he opened the door and held it for England, who still had Hong Kong in his arms. Hong Kong looked like he was smirking in his sleep. If he really was asleep, that is.

"You go first, aru."

England blinked and nodded. "Thanks." he simply said and went inside. He carried Hong Kong into his room and gently placed him on the bed. He looked at the boy, sound asleep or at least that what he thought. Bending down, he pressed his lips on the boy's forehead. He stood up and smiled as he left the room, shutting the door on his way out.

China noticed the loving gesture, but was too tired to make a comment about it. Instead, he went into a cupboard and got out a blanket.

"Aiya..." he mumbled to himself.

"Arthur, my bed is over there, aru." He had sort of given up the whole "The bed is mine" speech, and was going to sleep on the floor right next to it.

"You did get pajamas for yourself, right, aru?"


	3. Sleep

Crap. ." England groaned. How could he have forgotten about the nightwear? He sighed and went into the bedroom. "No, but I'll manage to sleep in these clothing . . ." he muttered.

China shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself, aru," he said.

Strolling over to his dresser drawer, China rummaged for some nightclothes suitable to wear. After finding a deep red pair, he reached his arms to his back and pulled off his red Mandarin jacket, then his undershirt. He kept his back turned to England for some reason- maybe out of embarrassment?

England gazed at the Chinese. God dammit he was doing it again. He scoffed and climbed on the bed. He lay down and got himself in a comfortable position.

Once China dressed himself, he went to his makeshift bed, lying face down with his head buried in his arms for a pillow. It wasn't very comfortable (and not only that, it was dirty!), but that was his fault for forgetting to cook dinner sooner and thereby having no time to make a proper bed, but England was so damn stubborn he would have made China sleep on the floor, anyhow.

"Humph," he mumbled into his elbow. This was not comfortable in the slightest.

England opened his eyes, hearing noises from the other. He sat up, looking for the other. Where was he anyways? He followed the noise and found the nation on the floor. "You're on the floor, why?" he asked, giving the nation a look.

China rolled onto his back, looking up at England. "You have the bed, aru. And I didn't make up a proper bed," he pointed out, glaring slightly at the European nation, which probably didn't do much good since the room was almost pitch black, save for the lanterns outside feebly attempting to give off a good light source. "Besides, what do you care, aru?"

England rolled his eyes. "Come up, I don't want you sleeping on that filthy floor." he told the other and moved himself, giving the nation space. "And I don't want to look bad at all." he added last minute.

China made a face at the last comment, how it was casually thrown in there to make England sound decent, but he couldn't refuse the offer of being in his own, comfy bed (even if someone was still in it). He clambered up into it, and with so little room to work with, snuggled up against England. He made a huffy breath. "I don't think this is much better, aru."

"Not at all." England agreed. What made it worse was him facing the other. Hopefully it was dark enough to cover his now flustered face. "You need a bigger bed. . ." he finally commented.

"I don't normally have more than myself in it, aru," China snapped back, turning himself so his back was facing England.

Maybe he could ignore it. Maybe...

England grunted. "You git, you're going to fall if you don't have a support. . ." he said. He suddenly wrapped one arm around the nation's body. Just to make sure he wasn't responsible if he fell, that's all.

The touch was, none-too surprisingly, unexpected and already way past China's boundaries. "Don't touch me, aru," he said, wiggling out of England's grip. "You aren't my mother, and I know what I'm- Ah!"

There was a crack of wood against bone as China hit the floor. Because China wiggled out of England's grip, he fell to the floor, exactly what the other said would happen. "This...Proves nothing, aru," China said, sitting up and holding the back of his head in slight pain.

England gave a small chuckled. "Told you. . ." he simply said and sat up again."Are you okay?" he asked. "Don't tell me you fractured a bone or something. . ."

China shook his head, "No, no. I didn't, aru." He still held the back of his head in pain, though. "I'm just going to sleep on the floor (less chance of injury, aru)." He was glad England could not see his face, because it was as pink as a ripened peach from embarrassment. He still wanted the bed.

England sighed again. "Get back on this bed, you git! It was just a simple hug, not like I was gonna shag you or anything. ." he told the other, rolling his eyes once more.

China huffed once again, but this time only sat at the edge of the bed. He really didn't feel comfortable with the space issue.

England grunted. "How about if I laid down on the edge then? Would that be better?" he asked, trying to be at least courteous.

"No, aru," China said. There was a small pause before he fidgeted and continued on. "Because there still wouldn't be any room." That and he didn't want to feel that comfortable next to England again.

"At least I offered . . . git" he answered back, emphasizing on his last word. He mumbled something incoherent and closed his eyes, trying again to make himself sleep.

China frowned, getting up off the bed and walking around the room. Or was he walking out? It was too dark to tell, and the lithe Asian was making little sound with his footsteps. The footsteps then died down.

England peeked his eye open and noticed the other's disappearance. "Crap . . ." he said to himself. Did he really upset him that much? He got up from the bed and walked out the room, looking for the other nation.

"Hm...He left, aru. I wonder what for?" Oh well. It's not like China cared, anyways. He finally got the entire bed back to himself. He tried to take up as much room as possible on it (Which, admittedly isn't a lot when really you only have your arms and legs to take unnecessary up with) so that when England came back he would know that this is HIS bed and that he should have bought one himself-or not have invited himself into someone else's traditional holiday.

"Let him come back, aru," China mumbled to himself. "He won't do anything about it."

England heard noises from the bedroom. He didn't. He turned around and followed the small light from it. Seeing the Chinese man on the bed, he slowly walked over, glaring at him as he cleared his throat.

China opened his eyes and barely made out the figure of England, who looked none too pleased. "You left, aru," was really all he said. There was a victorious smile on his face, one that hadn't been true for a while. But this was really only to make fun of England for giving up his prize so easily.

England huffed. "Well then . . . you better make some room then. . ." he said before he got on top of the Chinese nation, lying on his back."How you feel now?" he asked mockingly, chuckling to himself.

China was too small to push the other nation off him, and bitter past experiences and relations, the turmoil of war and betrayal had kept his body weaker still.

"Gfft fff" China mumbled into England's back, the smell of smoke from earlier still clinging to the clothing he wore (and was that the faint alcoholic flavour detected too? It was bitter, the ethanol clearly latched on. "Hff yuu bffn dfrnkng rffenffy, ffr?" China asked, not even sure if England heard or understood him.

One last attempt to shove him off. One...Two...No use.

England chuckled. "What was that? I can't hear you~" he mocked once more. He turned his head around too much, making him lose balance of himself. He gripped the sides of the bed as his head fell next to China's, facing the pillow.

China, finally able to breathe in cool air instead of stale clothing, gasped slightly. His brows knitted together in frustration. "Have you been drinking recently, aru?" he said straightforwardly. Honestly, the rudest of th- ...Wait.

"Get out of my bed, aru," China frowned.

England brought his head up and looked at the other nation. " I carry a canteen here and there . . ." he explained, taking out a now empty canteen bottle. "And I will definitely not get up. Now share for the guest." he mocked the other, giving a smirk.

China's face went blank. "You...You're drunk right now, aru?" Even MORE reason why he didn't want England in his bed. China carefully crawled across England so that he was up against the wall, and, with his back braced against it, shoved England off the bed and onto the floor with his legs. "No drunks, aru."

England sighed again and stayed on the floor. "I'm not drunk, I'm just a tad bit dizzy . . But, you're right." he admitted. "I'll stay on the floor I guess. Makes it better for me not to deal with you. . ." he then laid down on the cold floor. It was hard, but he dealt with it.

"'Dizzy' as in drunk, though, am I right, aru? You've been drinking?" China certainly didn't notice when he would have had alcohol. "Don't tell me it was when you left the room, aru..." he said as he leaned over the bed to look at the "fallen" nation. China's long hair had not been pulled back for the night, and it had draped his shoulders and barely touched the European's face.

England turned to the other. "I told you, I'm no-" he was cut off as he saw the Asian nation hovering him. He turned away, hiding the blush on his face. "Just drop it and sleep . . ." he said to him.

"You're upset, aru?" China asked, not meaning for the question to be answered. England had turned his head and was clearly upset. But he had said to drop it and go to sleep. China moved away from the edge of the bed and turned to lie down. He was actually so tired that within the next few minutes, he was blacked out asleep.

England had sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep as well. Just fourteen more days till this whole mess would disappear, he hoped.


	4. Bath house

China had found himself up before anyone else. Thanking for the free time, he quietly walked out of the house and into the courtyard. Out a little ways was a short of shrine. Today was a day of prayer and rest for himself. He had allowed Hong Kong to leave the house for the day, and he would probably be gone from the vicinity by the time he would finish.

England soon woke up. He slowly sat up, but stopped midway as pain throbbed on the man's lower back. He groaned and massaged the area. He looked around the room and, seeing that no one was present, stood back on his feet slowly. He walked out of the room, looking for anyone. "Anyone here?" he asked, showing a bit of aggravation in his voice.

A scuffling noise from Hong Kong's room and there was the boy leaning against the doorframe, clearly groggy. "Is s'mthn wrong?" he asked England, his voice a little hoarse with sleep. He had no idea why England was shuffling around the house or why he was walking so stiffly, but didn't question it.

England chuckled. "No, no, I just woke up. Where's China?" he asked the other as he walked toward the boy. He stopped again as the pain returned to his lower back. He hissed at the pain, trying to massage it once more.

"In the courtyard. He could probably help you with that," Hong Kong, said, rubbing his eyes. His voiced had returned fully, and the boy looked more alert. "I'm going to be out of the house most of the day. There's nothing to do today for me, except feed any stray dogs." HK was referring to how it was believed the second day of the Chinese New Year was associated with believing it was every dog's birthday. "And then there's praying to the gods and ancestors, which is why he's outside."

"Alright then, just be careful out there." he told the other and went on his way to the courtyard. There he saw the nation facing a small shrine. Not wanting to bother the other, he watched and waited for him to finish.

China was in a child pose, as low as he could get his body, wishing the ancestors for peace and luck. 'I really should do this more then I have been,' he thought silently. Arthur was completely invisible to him, and when he got up, he still didn't notice him (he was too preoccupied)-until he bumped into him and stumbled two steps backwards. "Sorry, aru," China said, straightening himself out. "Did you...sleep well?"

England looked away and started to laugh nervously. "Ah . . . I wish . . ." he admitted. "My back . . . It's a tad sore . . ." he pointed out as he tried massaging it once more, only to bring in more agonizing pain to himself.

"Oh, dear, ahen," China clucked, sounding like a concerned mother. "Doing that's not going to help you at all, you know this, right?" He was referring to the awkward technique's England was trying to use on himself. "You're just aggravating it, ahen."

England sighed. "Yea, kind of figured that out just now. . ." he grumbled. He walked, or more like dragged himself, to the living room and sat on the couch.

China followed him, but as soon as he saw England on the couch, he ordered him to get off. "Just sit on the floor in front of it, ahen," China said, sitting next to him, positioned to move to England's spot as soon as he got off it. "Where does it hurt?"

Lying on his stomach, he turned his head to the other before speaking. "Ah . . . My lower back . . ." he answered.

China leaned over England, sliding his hands under the other's shirt to delicately explore where the exact problem area. He was looking for any slight twinge of the body, and mentally marked each spot, reminding himself to avoid those places. When he was finished with that, China began to gently rub England's back with fingertip touches. "Any better?"

"Oh bloody hell much better . . ." he sighed. He began to relax now as the touches were now soft. Seeing that the pain was gone, he sat up again and turned to the nation. "Thanks." he simply said, giving a light smile.

"It'll come back you know, ahen. You should probably get painkillers or something," China commented, not acknowledging the thank you given to him. "I can get them tomorrow." He was looking away, towards the door. "Did Hong Kong leave already, ahen?"

"When I woke up, he woke up as well. He told me about today. So I'm guessing he did. . " he muttered. He sighed and got up, sitting back down on the couch.

"Did he take any food with him, ahen?" China asked, seeming concerned for the dogs. When England got back onto the couch, China got off. He felt...uncomfortable. Not bad uncomfortable, but not good uncomfortable, either (was there such a thing?). "Aiya...Speaking of food, I haven't eaten yet, ahen. Did you? Do you want a piece of fruit?"

England looked up and China and shook his head. "No, I didn't eat yet . . . Fruit sounds good to me right now . . ." he answered

Strolling into the kitchen, China looked onto the counter, and found a dragon fruit. "Where are the others, aru?" he asked himself. Hong Kong MUST have taken food for the dogs, because the kitchen was disorderly and none to China's liking. He cleaned up, setting a dragon fruit to the side for late.

Once he was satisfied, the Chinese nation turned his attention to the dragon fruit. He cut the pink fruit in half, scooped the white, seedy insides out (careful to keep the two halves as whole as possible), and cut the meat into cubes, putting the cubes back into the skin of the fruit to serve as a bowl. He returned to England, offering one half of the fruit. "It's long zhu guo, ahen," China said, referring to its Chinese name.

England gave an odd look as he saw the fruit. "Zu what?" he muttered. He took one cube in his hand and bit it. Taking the taste in his mouth, he found it quite satisfying, enough to take more.

"Long _zhu_ guo. It means dragon pearl fruit, ahen. Comes from some sort of cactus," China said, watching England's reaction to the initial bite of the fruit. "It's good, isn't it?" he asked, taking a bite himself. They weren't his absolute favourite (he would get sick of the stuff within the first couple days), but he enjoyed the occasional treat or two.

England nodded and continued to eat the small cubes. They were pretty good, especially to one who does not have any taste of food whatsoever. Once he finished the fruit, he moved the dish aside and looked at the other. "Well then now what?" he asked in a dull manner.

China was only halfway finished with his portion of the fruit. "That was quick, ahen," he pointed out. Or perhaps he was just slow, but he wasn't going to take back his statement. "And I don't know what else there is to do, really, other than talk." He put down the fruit, not wanting any more. "I wasn't excepting anyone up near the time I was, ahen. Why did you wake up?"

"I'm not sure," England said, chuckling lightly. "I probably couldn't get any much sleep from the floor. . ." He glared at the nation. "Since someone stole the bed from me. . ." he added, giving a harsh tone.

"I don't see why I should share my bed with you, ahen. You invited yourself in and I had to make accommodations, ahen. Tomorrow you can get yourself whatever you need for the two weeks, correct? Tomorrow's chi gou ri, the God of Blazing Wrath, ahen. It's not a good day to socialize, that's for sure, so you'll need to occupy yourself," China retorted back, shaking his finger accusingly and frowning.

"Not like I wanted to see you." he mumbled to himself. All he wanted was to spend time with Hong Kong. The Chinese nation was less of a concern, and more of an annoyance to him. "So what's this whole 'God of Blazing Wrath' now?" he asked, curious of what was to come tomorrow.

China sighed at the comment, but begrudgingly answered the question. "It's just socially accepted to not socialize or visit relatives that day. Bad luck and such, ahen. You're not going to get much attention here. And since I'm not married or have a son-in-law, no one's going to visit the fourth, so there won't be anything to do that day, either, ahen." There was certainly a lot of thought put into family and marriages for the days. "Oh, but the fifth day everyone stays home to pay respects to the god of wealth, ahen."

England shrugged. "I see then. . ." he muttered. He fiddled with his thumbs, trying to find something else to talk about. He was getting close to boredom each second. " Urm . . ." he thought of a good conversation to bring up. "You know, it's been nice to see the lad again . . ." he said, referring to Hong Kong of course.

"That's the only reason you're here, ahen," China said bitterly. "You know you could always go visit Alfred, if you're desperate to talk. Didn't you raise him, as well, ahen?"

England gave a harsh stare at that comment. "He's a selfish brat, who doesn't care for people who take care of him, that's what he is." he snapped. The Englishman began mumbling incoherent words, along the lines of "being independent" and "after all I've done."

China's expressions softened a little, but he didn't interrupt England. Instead he inched a little closer to the other and placed a sympathizing hand on Arthur's leg. It felt awkward. Really, really awkward. Taboo.

England stopped his bickering and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." he said as he rested his hand on his own face. "It was just really hard for me to see him grow up like that. He was like a little brother, you know." he chuckled and turned to the nation. Noticing the hand on his own lap, his face flushed.

China pulled away his hand quickly, like it burned his skin. "S-sorry, aru," he said, placing both his palms on his own legs and facing straight ahead, clearly guilt-ridden for touching England. A moment of silence passed before... "But I know what you mean..."

England blinked as he heard that statement. "Y- . . You do?" he asked, surprised.

China didn't make a reply, but instead stood up, walked into his room, and shut the door. About five minutes later, he came out. "I made a bed, aru," he said, looking despondent. He didn't make a motion to go back to the couch.

England stared at the Chinese nation, confused. He stood up and walked over to the other, giving a questionable look. "Are you alright, Yao?" he asked. "You really didn't have to make a bed, I couldn't done it myself if I had to . . ." he added.

"Fine," he snapped, something bothering him. A click of the door and Hong Kong came back, yapping from a few strays behind him. China's expression turned, and he was smiling again.

"What did you bring to them, aru?" China asked HK, who looked like he had fallen asleep in sap. His hair was tousled by some of the cockier dogs, who would lick his face. "Just some meat."

England was more confused than ever. What was his deal? He shrugged and shook the thoughts away as he approached the young boy. "My goodness. . ." he mumbled, seeing the boy covered in slobber."Let's get you cleaned up now. ." he said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

China frowned deeply as soon as England's back was to him. Hong Kong noticed this, but when he was about to ask, China reverted back to his smile. "Go take a bath, aru," he said, "I probably need one as well, aru." Hong Kong nodded, going to gather new clothes for when he went to the bath house.

England turned around, watching Hong Kong heading to the bath house right before he frowned and turned to China. "Honestly, what the hell is wrong?" he asked again. "Did I do something wrong?"

China shook his head no. "Not at all, aru. Are you going to get out of those clothes (they're starting to smell)?" After the brief conversation, China went into his own room to pick out a few clothes to change into.

England nodded. He did need to get out of these clothing anyways. He went into the bedroom, grabbing a set of clothing as he began to take off his own, throwing them aside.

China took a quick glance at England before he himself went to the bathhouse to get clean. "I didn't know you had a tattoo, ahen."

England blushed and tried hiding his guitar tattoo. He glared at the other. "I bet you have a tattoo as well, Yao. . . " he said back to the other. He put the new clothing on. The fabric seemed rough, but it didn't matter now that he was refreshed. He looked into the mirror and started to fix himself up.

"You didn't notice it last night, ahen?" China asked, one foot out the room. He really should get to the bathhouse, before it got too dark. To make a little more conversation, China asked, "You're not going to take a bath at all? When's the last time your body was clean, ahen?" He made a face at thinking of being grimy for more than a few days.

England thought to himself. He probably should take a bath. He didn't want to seem like a mess to the others. He nodded and looked at the other. "You know, I think I will take a bath . . ." he said, walking towards the Chinese nation.

"Pff," China rolled his eyes and blew a stray hair out of his face. "You only thought about it because I asked, ahen." He strode to the door to the courtyard and eventually outside, trying to keep a five foot distance from England. "And you got those clothes dirty by putting them on, so what's the point of taking a bath now, ahen?" Picky, picky, picky. China was such a nitpicker when he needed/wanted to be.

Could this guy piss him off even more? England sighed and forced a smile. "Alright then, I'll take a bath and change into new clothing then . . " he answered, somewhat mocking the other.

"Much better, ahen." China sure seemed pleased at the outcome given. Halfway to the bathhouse, he saw Hong Kong, already finished with his bath.

"Already, aru?" China asked, when he stopped the boy.

"I mostly only needed to wash my hair. It was nice and private because no one was in there. At least, not when I was there." Hong Kong replied, trying to get some water out of his ear.

"Probably because it's late, and everyone's getting ready for bed soon, aru," China theorized. "Well, if that's the case, you better hurry." HK said, continuing back home. "Be careful going back, aru!" China said, but quickened his pace to the bathhouse, in case HK was right.

Following the Chinese nation, he noticed Hong Kong and smiled, giving the boy a slight pat on the head as he continued his way to the bathhouse.

China was relieved to see that the bathhouse had not yet closed, but true to what Hong Kong said, it was deserted by the public for the day. "Hm, it's just us two, I guess Arthur, ahen," he said, looking over his shoulder to talk to England. He faced forward again and headed inside.

"Hehe, I guess so . . ." he chuckled and went inside the bathhouse as well. Damn, how much longer could he be alone with this guy? He sighed at the thought, trying to forget about it.

China stripped of his clothing and set it aside so they wouldn't get wet. It sort of seemed that China was now flaunting his tattoo in front of England right before he got into the water. "Hmm," China hummed, tilting his head back to wet his hair, but still keeping his face fairly dry. "You look frustrated, ahen."

England looked away as he face reddened. "Er, I'm fine. I'll join you in a bit. ." he said. He fumbled with the clothing, taking it off, before entering the water with the other. He, instead, dipped his whole body into the water, wetting both his face and hair.

China waited for England to come back to the surface before he said, "Your face is red." He was completely blunt about it and showed no expression to the statement other then the amusement of making fun of England, which even then was only a smile. "I've never seen you so...unconfident, ahen."

England reddened even more from that comment. "W-What makes you say that? . . . Git. ." he hesitated to say as he looked away from the other. He began to scrub himself down with a towel, getting himself cleaned up.

China frowned. "Because I see it, ahen. You take me for incompetent, and I'm not." He lowered himself into the bath more, until the remaining part of his body still over the surface of the water was his eyes up. He started to drift into a memory...

_"S-….Stop this, aru."_

_"Stop what?" the European nation purred, pulling back China. He was holding a pipe just out of reach, and China was frantically trying to grab for it. "Do you want this? What's in my hand?" He held the pipe further away, teasing the other._

_"The Opium Trade. No….No, no, aru. I don't want it," China muttered, but his body betrayed his thoughts as he stood on tip-toe and slung himself halfway over England's arm to try and reach that damn pipe._

_England was enjoying the contradictory words and actions, so he held the smoking pipe above China's head. Because there was a four-inch height difference, England's arms were longer and could hold the pipe up higher then China could reach. China still tried, though; clinging desperately to England's uniform, looking up with pleading eyes. "What you are is weak," England said, pushing down China. "If you really wanted to stop me, you would have a long time ago." He kept China down with his foot, looking down at him triumphantly. "You're pathetic." England dug his heel into the other's stomach before letting him go and tossing the pipe to the side. China went after the pipe, and didn't notice England's motive for doing this._

_The next day China found Hong Kong was missing._


	5. Second Night

China's memory snapped back to the present when he ran out of air and had to resurface completely. He took a few short gasps before his breathing returned to normal. His attention then went back to England. "So don't lie to me, ahen."

England heard the panting and turned around to the other. "Are you okay?" he asked. "What happened?"

China shook his head. "Nothing's wrong...I didn't come up for air in time and I just choked a little, that's all, ahen." That sounded far less stupid in his mind, but he wasn't going to explain the real reason as to why he was underwater so long.

England went towards the other, sighing. "Why the bloody hell would you do that? Are you daft?" he commented, rolling his eyes.

China edged himself away when England got closer. "Why do you care, ahen? Besides I had a good reason," He said, making ripples to occupy his mind when his back hit the wall of the pool and England getting just a teensy bit closer to him.

England scowled. "Because I wouldn't want to waste my time getting you to the hospital if you fainted on me!" he answered back to him. "Whatever . . ." he continued to wash himself. As soon as he got to his back, he struggled to reach the middle area, straining himself.

"You'd be excited if I died or something, ahen! One less person to deal with in your opportunistic dominations," China hissed, skimming his hand across the water to splash England. "Everything you've said here so far has been about your gains, ahen. I don't even know why I let you stay. I could have just let you taken Hong Kong, and you would have been the one to deal with him, ahen."

England turned to the other. "You're the one treating me like crap too! I'm trying to let the lad have his own celebrations! You think I want to stay?" he yelled back. "Would you just . . . stop living in the past?" He frowned and turned himself around, sighing as he tried to relax.

"He didn't 'have' his own celebrations. He had your celebrations, ahen." China's words echoed with poison. "Go if you want. I don't care," he spat as he got out of the water to gather his clothes to change.

England got up from the water as well, as he forcefully grabbed his clothing, ignoring the other, and started changing. He didn't care if he was still wet; he wanted to get away from the Chinese nation quickly. He left the bath house and started walking to the nation's home.

China sighed. He was fed up of it all. England wouldn't leave. Not without Hong Kong. And Hong Kong wouldn't leave without seeing the Lantern Festival. Yes, fed up. He was upset at himself, though, not England. 'I should apologize,' he thought, picking up the last of his clothes. He was donned in his nightclothes, absolutely ready to sleep. 'I'll do it the day after tomorrow.'

England had finally reached the Chinese's house. Opening the door, he walked into the room and slammed the door. He looked at the room as he saw the bed China had made earlier. It wasn't fancy, he thought, but it was pretty decent. He sat down on the bed. It wasn't uncomfortable either. He sighed. Maybe he had taken the Chinese man for granted after all. He frowned at the thought and lay down on the bed.

The slamming woke Hong Kong with a start, who walked to China's room. "Is something wrong?" He asked England, who was the only one in the house besides himself. "Why are you alone?"

"Why indeed, aru," a voice called, startling Hong Kong. China inched his way passed the boy and threw something at England. "You forgot that in the bathhouse."

England barely faced the two and nodded. "Thanks . . ." he muttered. He eyed the young boy and smiled at him. "I'm fine, lad. Just a bit tired. ." he told him. "Don't worry about it."

Hong Kong turned to leave the room and go to sleep, but looked at China with a questioning glance. The gesture wasn't returned; China kept his eyes on England, his face blank.

China shut the door soon after HK walked through it, leaving the room in a dim state. He strode to a dresser and lit some incense; a little late, but it will have to do. The golden embers let off a smouldering odour, and wisps of smoke curled to the ceiling. "I hope you don't mind, ahen," China said, moving to the next incense stick, "but I forgot to do this."

"No, it's fine . . ." he said back to the other. England took the item that was thrown at him. His necktie. God did he feel like a dumbass now, he finally realized. He tightly gripped the tie in his hand and he sat up- Wow, what a nice smell that was. He looked at the Chinese nation and furrowed his brows. "Look, I'm sorry for, you know, my horrible manners. I took you for granted. ." he said to the other.

"It was my fault, ahen," China said, lighting the last incense stick. He turned around to face England to continue speaking, still holding the match up, like he was going to blow it out. "You're a guest, and I haven't treated you as such."

The match burnt itself out, blinding the room with darkness. All that could be seen of the two people now was their eyes shining with what little light was outside; the gold of China's, the green of England's.

England looked at the other with slight awe. He could've sworn he felt his face reddened slightly as well. He coughed lightly and stood up, facing the other. "I . . . I think we sort of both messed up . . ." he admitted, giving a soft chuckle. "Besides, it's not good for Hong Kong to hear us arguing."

"He won't hear it tomorrow," China said, walking to his bed. He flopped down on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

Then he chuckled.

"I...I forgot dinner again, aru," he mumbled to himself out loud. "Poor Hong Kong...I wonder if he ate anything, aru...?"

England sighed and sat back down. "You know, if you're tired, I can cook for you. . ." he said. His cooking wasn't that bad. Just that no one ever liked his tastes. Yea, that was the reason.

China laughed more strongly at this. "Not only would I give up cooking for a night just because I'm tired, it's too late to make anything, ahen." He turned on his side, propping himself on an elbow to look at England.

"Plus I've tried your cooking, ahen."


	6. Sleepless

England scowled at the last comment. "I try my best . . !" he said, pouting at the other. He lay back down and faced the Chinese nation. "Well I guess we'll go without eating?" he asked.

China smiled, chuckling again. "Why are you so offended? All I said was I tried your cooking, ahen." He sat up. "Plus, I'm not very tired, ahen. Or at least, anymore. Are you?"

England blinked. For once, someone didn't insult his cooking skills. "Oh. Well. Not really tired at all either." he answered. "Why? You're planning to cook now?"

China technically did insult his cooking, given the statements before it, but he wouldn't go and make another mess where it ought not to be. "No, I'm not. It's still too late to do that, ahen. I'll just make something better in the morning, ahen. "We could always...Talk?" China didn't know if that was the correct word to use in the sentence. It didn't sound like it. "Or something, ahen," he finished. There. Now it didn't sound like something amiss.

England raised a brow. "Well," he started. "First off, I want to know just what you were thinking about back in the bath house . . ." he said.

"I...It was nothing, ahen. Just a memory," he said, mumbling the last part. His body gave an invisible shudder thinking about the opium. "It's nothing, really." Pushing the thought out of his mind, he asked, "Anything else, ahen?"

England lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling, and sighed. "Well, I . . . I don't know. How's life treating you lately?" he asked, turning his head to the other. He couldn't think of any other question to ask, but it was a start.

"Aiya...I guess it's been better than in the past, ahen. I don't like it much, though. Prices of things have gotten bad, but I'm making deals, ahen." China cocked his head to the side for a moment. "But you didn't want to ask me that did you, ahen?"

England shrugged. "Well, didn't have anything else to talk about . . ." he chuckled and began to fiddle with his thumbs. He looked back at the Asian. "Well how have you been, personal-wise?" he asked.

"I haven't been able to interact with anyone recently because of all the preparations I had to do, ahen," China sighed, making light of it, "Running this way to get that, doing hand stands and back flips for this has just left me a little anti-social, ahen. But it's fun in the end, don't you think? Oh, oops, ahen," China chuckled, "I forgot that you probably don't do this."

England chuckled. "No, I don't really. I'd probably fall or break my back." he said as he sat up again. "Speaking of that . . ." he started as he rubbed his lower back once more. "I think the pain is coming back . . ." he grumbled.

China got up off his bed. "Well, we can get medicine for it tomorrow, ahen," he said, frowning a bit, "But I could massage it again. Is that alright, ahen?"

England nodded. "Yea, it would be great, actually." He slowly got on his stomach, crossing his arms as he rested his head on them.

There wasn't really any room left to be in a decent position on the bed, so China straddled England's legs, feeling a little awkward for touching too much of England for this one little task. Nevertheless, he began again the routine he had done in the morning, starting with memorizing the trouble spots, then exploring the skin.

England dug his face in his arms as he felt his face getting hot. He groaned as he felt the knots getting out. "Thanks Yao . . ." he mumbled in his arms.

"A...Are you alright, ahen?" China asked, questioning the groaning. He thought he was doing something wrong, and stopped. "I can get off, if you want," he continued, lifting his leg back over so that he was on the side of the bed, kneeling (teetering, really), on the edge.

"Huh?" England looked back as he felt the pressure gone. "N-No, Yao, it wasn't that . . ." he muttered and looked away. What's even worse was that he didn't mind the straddling. God this is embarrassing of him to think like this.

"Then what was it?" China asked. He almost lost his balance because of his position, but went to lean forward and caught himself on the wall. He corrected his overhanging position on England to straddle him again, massaging his back once more.

"Tell me if this hurts, ahen," China mumbled to the other as he pushed a little deeper into the muscles to try and get rid of a particularly difficult knot. "I shouldn't have made you sleep on the floor, ahen," he chuckled.

England began to relax again, just until he groaned from the pain again. He turned to the other and spoke. "It hurts but just keep going, I can take the pain . . ." he told the other nation.

"Are you sure? You sound like you're in pain, ahen," China hushed, concerned about how he was hurting England. "I can stop at any time, ahen."

"Yea, I'm fine." he answered back. He groaned again as he felt another twitch of pain.

China didn't believe a thing England said, but continued anyways. "It won't be my fault if you wake up in a worse state than ever before, ahen." He tried to keep the pain level to a minimum as he worked, reaching as high as England's mid-back. China's heart gave a pitter patter in nervousness. This didn't feel normal.

England felt more relaxed again as he didn't feel the knots being hit. He felt his mid back being touched and turned around slowly. "The pain's not there, you know . . ." he said to the other, his face was flushing tremendously.

"Oh! Sorry, ahen," China apologized, pulling back instantly. "I guess I wasn't thinking, ahen. Sorry," he said again. He looked to the side to avoid making eye contact with England as his skin heated up in embarrassment. "Sorry."

England nodded at the other, and began to fully turn himself around. "No no, it's fine, I'm feeling good now . . . Thanks." he told the other. Noticing that the Asian was still on top of him, he blushed and looked away, almost even chuckled at how embarrassing this was.

China lifted himself a little to let England turn his body, so that they were facing one-another. China didn't notice he did this until he saw England look away.

"Oh...Oh! Ah- I didn't mean to- I mean- Sorry, ahen," he apologized yet again. "I'll get off," China mentioned as he began to pull himself off the other.

Just before the Asian man got off the other, England grabbed his hand with hesitation, looking up at the other. He soon looked away, not knowing what triggered that at all. His face was as red as it could be.

China looked questioningly at England, not moving. He was searching the other's face for an emotion, a reason behind stopping him. He couldn't see much, but his eyes, and those were glancing to the side. "What is it, ahen?"

England slowly sat up, not letting go of the nation's hand. He looked at the other. "I just wanted . . ." he stuttered and drifted off into his thoughts. He didn't know what he wanted. He didn't know if he even wanted this. But something about this, something about the other, made him interested. He began to shake as his head moved closer to the other's.

"What do you-?" China asked, but stopped himself short. That wasn't the right question to ask, "What are you doing, ahen?" He knew what was going on, but he'd rather ask it anyways, to make sure he wasn't just delirious from exhaustion. What was weirder, he thought, watching England intently, was that he wasn't shying away from the action. Did he expect this to happen? Was that why he had been feeling on edge the past three days?

England continued to stare at the other. It had been a while before he spoke again. "I have absolutely no idea." he whispered back at the Asian as he bent forward, pressing his lips on the corner of the other's.

China's body involuntarily shuddered at the touch, turning his head to get more than just that reserved kiss. He even went so far as to bring his arms up, resting his hands on England's shoulders. "Is what we're doing...wrong, ahen?" China muttered onto the other's mouth, his gaze fixated on England's eyes.

England looked away from the other. "Um. . . I don't know. D-Did you like it?" he stuttered. His arms wrapped around the Asian man's waist, pulling him closer.

China lifted a hand to pull England's face back to his own, initiating his own kiss. It was a little deeper then the first time. "How do you not know, ahen?" he asked casually, as if they were freely talking about the weather. "So tell me," he said, "Is what we're doing wrong?"

England blinked and raised his hand to rest it on the other's cheek, chuckling. "No, not at all." he simply said before kissing China. He closed his eyes as he let his tongue slid in the other's mouth.

China, caught off guard, pulled back, "What did you do that for, ahen?" He was confused. Was this how others kissed? It was foreign, that's for sure. Definitely not what China would think to do.

England eyed the other oddly. "What are you talking about? It's just snogging. . ." he explained. "Haven't you ever done that?" he asked. More importantly, has he ever done any of this before?

"I...Snogging, ahen?" China asked, shaking his head no. He felt his face grow hot. "I'm usually more reserved then this, ahen. Am I supposed to know about it? Why don't you teach me, ahen?" He may not know how to please England's desires of "French kissing," but China was also a fast learner.

"Well, snogging is a kiss, though it goes more intimate by sticking . . . you know, your tongue inside." he explained, blushing as he did so. He bent closer, lips barely touching the other's, as he whispered. "You just tilt you head and just. . ." he pressed his lips again on China's, lapping his tongue inside for a second attempt.

China didn't refuse this time, opening his mouth a bit to let England in. 'He tastes...different,' the small Asian thought to himself, gripping hard onto England's sleeve.

It was still odd, but China wanted to try something he thought might make England react. He held lightly onto the other's tongue with his teeth, and then started to suck, a playful expression glinting in his eyes.

England groaned and looked at the other, desire was in his own eyes. His hands began to rub the nation's back, just before they slipped inside the shirt. He pulled away and planted kisses along the Asian's jaw line. He kissed lower and stopped as he got to China's neck.

Shivering and shuddering at the contact, China mumbled something in Chinese to England. "Ah-k-keep going, ah-mnph..." he managed to stutter out, arching his back as England slipped under his nightshirt. "Why'd you stop?"

England looked up at the other and chuckled. "This is your first time snogging, isn't it?" he said. He gave the Chinese's neck a light bite and continued to kiss along his neck. Bringing his hands forward, he lifted the nation's shirt up and caressed his chest.

China tried not to moan out when England nipped him, resulting in a choked-back humming sound. "I'm (oh!) more r-reserved, ahen. I-I-I-" he shuddered again at the touches, "I've never been touched li-ah~h-ke this." China wasn't used to such intimate encounters, and was overly-sensitized to everything- the touches, the beating of each other's hearts, England's musty scent that he first commented on last night- it was all magnified.

England was smiling now, enjoying the sensation the other was getting. He lowered his head as he began kissing China's chest. He looked up as he began to toy with the Asian's nipples, looking for that nice reaction again.

China felt vulnerable to England now, completely under his control. He leaned against the other, speaking with a mixture of his native tongue and English. "Wang ba dan," he hissed, reaching over England's shoulders and scratching at his back in reaction to what was being done to his front. "S-stop teasing, ahen."

Smiling, England continued licking the man's nipple. His hand, though, went further down as his fingers hooked onto China's pants, tugging on them to pull them down. Seeing that the position they were in, it made it hard for that to happen. Slowly, he gripped China on the hips and flipped them so that now the Brit was hovering over the other.

China suddenly found himself on his back, looking up at England. His skin prickled at the sensation of his pants being pulled away from his body. Something wasn't exactly to his liking. "Why do you get to keep your clothes on, ahen?" he frowned, remembering he was in the middle of pulling off England's shirt before being so rudely interrupted.

England gave the nation a devilish grin as sat up, pulling his own shirt off. He bent down to give the Asian another kiss as his fingers lightly touched his skin. They gripped the other's pants and finally pulled them down. He looked at the other as he dug his hand underneath the Asian's knickers.

Underneath England, China was screwing up his face and biting his lower lip. His breath was beginning to stagger the lower the touches went. When England managed to get his hand into the other's shorts, China seethed and bit down harder on his lip, drawing blood. It tasted of rusting iron, metallic. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, and then managed to get up off the bed enough to wrap his arms around England's neck.

"I want more, ahen," he whispered into England's ear, nuzzling against him.

England's hand lowered itself, grabbing a hold of China's member and rubbed it slowly. He began to bite on the Asian's neck, leaving a small mark on the other's smooth skin. Another hand went behind, grabbing the other's ass.

China lifted his hips off the bed, moaning and rolling his head back. Up until now he had tried to keep himself quiet, but England stroking his length had pushed him over the edge. China hooked one of his legs over the other's waist, looking for better leverage.

"Th-this is maddening, ahen," China said lustily, his eyes clouded over and his breath ragged.

England bit harder on China's neck and moaned, starting to like the reaction he was getting. He kissed the Asian's ear, whispering into it. "You shouldn't be so loud, we don't need the lad to hear us . . ." he said, chuckling. One finger began to tease around the Asian man's entrance until it finally probed inside, stretching the other.

China tangled his fingers into England's hair, giving out another moan. "It hurts," he panted out, "but it's a good kind of hurt, ahen."

What he said was true, though, so to distract himself, China tried finding England's tic- what would make him heat up in passion. He explored everything he could think of (while still numbed from his own pleasure), from sucking on England's earlobe, to petting down his arms and chest, to even a long, solitary lick down his cheek.

England groaned to all these and thrusted his finger faster. "J-Just relax, alright?" he told the Asian. He smirked and thrusted in a second finger, moving his fingers in a faster rhythm. After a while, he pulled them out and pulled away from the other as he began to pull down his own pants.

He felt in need of this, but by looking at the other, he figured that he wasn't the only one. Spreading the Asian's legs, he positioned himself. He looked at the other and frowned. "If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?" he firmly said.

"Ai ya!" China groaned when England went faster, twisting his body to the side in absolute ecstasy. He whimpered a bit when the other pulled out, sensing pain, but he heard a rustling, looked over, and saw England taking off his pants, feeling a bit of lust when he saw his partner.

The next thing he knew, China felt his legs moved apart for easier access. His heart skipped a few beats, and his mind raced with thoughts of everything and nothing at once. 'Was this happening?' 'Don't stop!' 'Be gentle' were all things left unsaid. Sighing, China closed his eyes. "I'm ready, ahen."

England nodded and pushed himself slowly inside the other. He groaned and gripped the sides of the bed. It seemed that this really was the Asian's first time. He looked down, waiting for the other to respond, or at least relax.

China caught a scream in his throat, choking it back with his tongue and teeth. A string of curses escaped, though, all laced together and incomprehensible. However this wasn't pain he was feeling. He didn't know what to call it, really. It wasn't pleasure (not yet, anyways), and it wasn't unbearable. But England stopped. Was he concerned at how China was taking this? Pah!

"Go on, ahen," he huffed, wiggling his body a little to get closer to England's hips.

England started to thrust his hips, each thrust getting deeper. He began to pant and gripped onto China's hip, lifting them for a better angle.

China clawed at the sheet of the bed, trying to keep reality and pleasure two separate ideas. But when England positioned him higher, he felt white-hot pleasure run down his spine, dizzying his vision. "T-there-!" China managed to say. "Do tha-at again, a-ahen~"

England chuckled and thrusted that same spot again. He seemed to be liking the Asian man like this. Wanting to pleasure the other more, he caressed China's thighs right before taking his member in his hands again, pumping it in the same rhythm.

China cried out in pleasure, shivering and shaking with every movement England made against him. "Ah-! Arthur!" He moaned, arching his back completely off the bed, "I'm c- Mmnph."

England shuttered as he soon released himself inside the other. He rested the other's hips down as he pulled himself out and continued to pump the other until his climax.

China climaxed himself soon after England, panting and quivering with exhaustion. He didn't care if he felt sticky and dirty (and he had just taken a bath, how troublesome!), he had lost all thoughts of the present and could only think of what had just happened.

"A...aru," he muttered to himself. "Arthur, not all of that was 'snogging' ahen," China managed to tease, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at England.

England let out a chuckle before kissing China on the lips. "Yea, much more than snogging. . ." he answered back. He held the nation and flopped down onto the bed on his sides, cradling the other in his arms.

China attempted to break away from the hug, but decided it was rather pointless, and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes...


	7. Language of Thieves

The next morning, China was up before anyone else to create an elaborate utensil-free breakfast (to make up for not making dinner and so that he didn't make much noise). When that was finished, he tiptoed back into his room to gather day clothes and take another bath. China didn't realize how dirty he was last night until he realized that the sheets had stuck to (mostly) him and England, and had to pull everything off just to get out of the room. "Ick, aru," he mumbled to himself, not at all satisfied with his state. Damn, he felt sore. All over, as well; not just his ass.

After a while, England soon woke up. He looked around, trying to adjust his eyes, as he noticed that China was not on the bed. He slowly sat up. His back pain was still there, though it wasn't as bad as it was yesterday. He'd probably had to go buy the medicine still. He got out of bed, pulling his pants up and grabbed the shirt from last night, putting it on. Still drowsy, he slowly walked out the room, looking for anyone who would be awake.

China was sitting on the couch, cross-legged, reading a book. It looked to be a murder mystery, judging by the illustration on the front; however everything was written in Chinese, so it couldn't exactly be confirmed, unless someone translated. China didn't seem to notice England in the slightest, too engrossed with the book. His eyes were flickering back and forth down the pages, pausing only to look up at the clock every once in a while.

Noticing China, England decided to sit down right in front of the other, facing him. He looked at the book for a second and looked back at China. He coughed lightly and spoke. "May I ask what you're reading?" he asked the other, trying to start a conversation.

China looked up, a little surprised that England was trying to converse with him. 'I did tell him that today was Chi Gou Ri, right?' he thought to himself, shaking his head no at the Brit and going back to his book. 'Maybe he'll get the hint.'

Just then, Hong Kong teetered out of his room, woken by the smell of food and the shuffling of feet. He seemed a little tired, more so then any teenager did when woken up too early. China shot a glance at him. Hong Kong's expression remained stony, but he put his hand to his neck, making China react in much the same way. When his fingers touched the tender flesh, the Asian blanched for a moment before a deep blush powdered his cheeks. He hadn't noticed the bite marks and bruises until now, but he became greatly embarrassed when it was brought to his attention.

Hong Kong made no other mention of last night, and instead went to the kitchen to grab a bowl of fruit and vegetables before leaving back to his room to sleep some more.

England gave China an odd stare. 'What was his problem?' he thought. He looked away until he finally remembered China telling him about the day when no could socialize with one another. He sighed and looked at the clock. It'll be a boring day, he figured. He looked back at China, seeing Hong Kong touching the spot on his neck where China was bruised, and blushed lightly. He chuckled fondly. Though he didn't mean to leave that big of a mark on the other, it was still fun to watch him being embarrassed about it.

China, sensing England's dismay, set down his book and stood up. He took a few steps towards a book case, leafing through the pages of some and completely skipping over others. His hand rested on a tattered, old-looking journal of some sorts, and tossed it to England.

"Here," he said. Probably the most he would say all day. The journal (or actually notebook) was written in a mixture of English and Chinese. Written in large letters was "Beginner" and in smaller letters were a jumble of letters that supposedly were how to pronounce Chinese characters. It was a lesson book.

England looked at the book with an odd look and took it in his hands. He flipped through the pages. "What the ..?" he asked himself. He eyed back at Chine, giving him a 'Are you serious?' look.

China just stared at England, his expression quite serious. It was sort of a mocking 'If you're going to be here for a while, you're going to make yourself useful in case you have to go about town on your own'. He folded his arms across his chest and sat back down onto the couch, never once taking his eyes off England.

England sighed and continued looking through the book. Might as well if he was going to go out around town again. He began to read the book from the beginning, starting with the pronouns. He furrowed his brow, trying to pronounce the words right in front of him. "W- . . Wo?" he said, pronouncing it wrong.

China gave a snort when England's pronunciation of "I" sounded more like the exclamation you gave a horse when wanting it to slow its pace. He was going to find himself ditched in an alley at this rate. China began speaking to himself in Chinese so as to drop subtle hints to the floundering British man.

Picking up the hint, England frowned and looked back at the book, pronouncing the words correctly now. He continued reading until he heard noises, coming from his own stomach. He sighed and got up from the floor, walking to the kitchen. He looked around, searching for something easy to make. He opened the cabinet and eyed a box of noodles.

'Wouldn't be that hard, would it?' he thought to himself, grabbing the noodles. He grabbed a pot, pouring water into it, and started to make the noodles.

China noticed that England was making himself something to eat, but paid no attention to it, save for the little twinge of thought even now and then when he would think of the mess he would find.

Hong Kong came back out of his room with an empty dish. Walking into the kitchen, he saw England. More specifically, he saw England cooking. Washing and putting away the bowl, HK walked back to China and shoved his shoulder.

China winced when he was roughly pushed, but looked over to what Hong Kong was so worried about. It was only England makin- ...Oh, wait.

Waiting for the noodles to come to a boil, England continued reading the Beginners book. Though, being distracted from the stove, he didn't notice the pot began to boil and water overflowing from the pot. It was only then when the water met with the metal, making a loud sizzling noise, did the Brit noticed this. "Shit. .!" he muttered to himself as he lowered the heat of the stove. He looked at the noodles, and seeing that there wasn't much water to begin with, the noodles were slightly burnt from being in contact with the bottom. He sighed and grabbed the handles to the pan, but quickly took his hands off as he felt a horrid burning sensation and yelled, cussing as well.

"Aiya!" China argued to himself, getting up off the couch to go and help England.

If one's definition of help was shoving to the side and scolding in Chinese, that is. China turned his attention back to the stovetop, turning off the flame and fanning away any smoke curling upwards. Well, at least the pot didn't seem to be damaged. China used one of the long sleeves of his shirt as an oven mitt to pull the pot off the source of heat and carefully set it into the sink. The silk singed a little, making China scowl.

England looked away from China, frowning from the embarrassment and failure of this. He sighed and grabbed a bowl for himself. He dumped all the noodles into the bowl. He opened drawers, looking for a utensil, only to find chopsticks. He took the chopsticks and began to eat the burnt noodles, or at least attempting to, knowing that he had never used chopsticks as often as he believed he would need for the rest of his stay.

China sighed; taking the bowl of noodles away from England (that food was inedible now, anyways). This was like babysitting all those years ago. Instead, China took his time to make something a little more traditional for a breakfast food- Zongzi. Even though it was normally eaten during the dragon boat Festival, the ingredients were close at hand and probably the quickest to make.

When he was finished making it (he filled it with dry shrimp), he exasperatedly handed the plate to England.

England hesitantly took the bowl from China and nodded. Looking away from the other, he started to eat the Zongzi, still attempting to use the chopsticks. When he managed to bring the food into his mouth, he widened his eyes for a second, liking its taste.

'If you can't use the chopsticks, use your damn hands,' China thought bitterly, sighing. He went back to the sink to wash dishes and scrape the burnt residue off the pot.

And so the day continued like that. China would watch England carefully, like a starving hawk would a rabbit, never letting him do anything that seemed dangerous, all the while keeping silent. By nightfall, after dinner and a quick pray to the gods, China was weary.

Throughout the day, England had been reading the book as well as going out to buy the medicine with the rest of his money he got on his first day here. Later on, after dinner, he noticed the other's exhaustion and rolled his eyes. He finally decided to bring that up, seeing how it's the end of the day. He went up to the nation and looked at him with an odd look.

"Are you still going to keep an eye on me, or are you going to finally sleep?" he whispered to the other.

China hazily looked over. It was nightfall, so he replied. "You're troublesome and cause me problems, ahen," he said holding up his sleeve as proof.

Hong Kong was watching the small fight with interest, but China suddenly turned on his heel. "Go on. Go to bed. Scat, aru." he said, waving HK off.

Hong Kong listened to China's command and scrambled back to his room, peeking out through the keyhole.

"Well it's not like I asked for your help . . ." England replied back at China, giving him a glare. He then shook his head and sighed, looking back at China. "Look," he started. "You did enough for the day, alright?" he told the other as he rested a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I won't take a step near the kitchen. I wanted to continue reading the book. ." he added.

"Your accent is horrible, ahen. You need to pay attention to the accents," Was all China said pulling off England's hand in discomfort. 'Personal space' he thought. China then went to the couch to lie down, stretching his body and hanging his feet off the arm of it. Improper, but after last night what did he care anymore? Hong Kong was in bed, and England was going to read his book. Poorly.

"Whatever then. . ." England mumbled, rolling his eyes, and walked to the room. He closed the door only half way and got on his bed, opening his book. He started to read the words and repeated them out loud, pronouncing them badly. He closed the book, and hit himself on the head with the book itself out of frustration. "Damn Chinese, why does it have to be so bloody hard to speak . . ." he muttered to himself.

China's eyelids fluttered shut for a moment, and he started to drift into a hazy sleep, but the sound of a smack and cursing woke his senses back to the present. Sitting up, he saw that the British man went into the bedroom to "study" and had left the door open.

"Child," China muttered. "He needs to learn patience, aru. If anything, English is the worst language to learn because it's every language ever thought of and stuck together haphazardly. "Mama" came from me, "action" taken from Francis; it's a language of thieves, aru."


	8. Fresh Air

England frowned, setting the book down on his lap. "How about if you said that a little more quieter, maybe then I wouldn't have to hear that insult?" he said out loud to the other.

China sat up, looking to his room, "Well, it's not an insult if it's true, ahen. Latin, German, French, Japanese, Chinese, it's all there. The English language was made up by two drunkards and a German dictionary, ahen." He leaned over the couch so that he could talk to England better. "Plus it's true, ahen. You're too impatient."

England finally stood up and outside the room, giving a glare at China from afar. "Don't you dare try to insult my native tongue! And I'm _sorry_ for trying to actually learn your language!" he yelled.

China's expression was placid. "Don't yell so late at night. Am I not speaking to you in English, ahen? Or would you rather I go and speak a mixture of Mandarin and Cantonese?"

England looked away. Knowing that he couldn't win this argument, he turned his back on the other. "I'm going to bed." he simply said, just before shutting the door and lying on the bed.

China clicked his tongue against his teeth as he contemplated the situation. Should he go in there and apologize, or would that make it seem that he was in the wrong, when he oh-so-clearly wasn't?

Swallowing his pride, China got off the couch and opened the door to his room just a crack. There, England was on the makeshift bed, sulking.

"Ni de ming zi jiao Aruthur," China said. Was it a lesson in Chinese? What on earth was he saying?

England opened his eyes and looked up, seeing the door slightly opened. He thought about what China had just said, remembering those same words in the book. He sat up, speaking back to the other. "You just said 'Your . . .'" he paused, thinking. " . .'Your name is Arthur'. .or well, my name is Arthur. ." he added, confusing himself.

"See? With a little practice you can get Chinese, ahen." He sat at the edge of the bed. "What else did you learn, ahen?"

England hesitated and looked away from China. "Well . . .'Ni hao ma? Ni de ming zi shen me?'" he asked, looking back at China. The pronunciation was a bit bad, but it was better than earlier.

"You already know my name," China said, "But that's pretty decent, ahen. It's not like you're going to have to learn Chinese, though. I thought the book would have entertained you for the day, ahen."

China stood up and off England's bed, stretching his arms to the sky. "Enough of this, yes?" he asked, going to his own bed and lying face up, looking at the ceiling, contemplating.

England chuckled and smiled to himself. Making a whole big deal out of nothing, he figured. He turned his head, looking over at China. "Goodnight." he muttered before turning his head back forward, closing his eyes.

China stayed up for the most part of the night; doing nothing all day had kept him from feeling tired. When he did fall asleep, glimpses of sunlight poked through the blinds of the window- he would be the last one up.

England woke up early this time. He sat up and looked around, adjusting his eyes to the brightness. He looked over to China, who was still sleeping. He sighed and got off the bed, stretching his arms. His back, he thought, felt . . . much better. Well that was good.

He went over and grabbed his day clothing and walked out the room. He looked around, seeing if Hong Kong was awake. 'I wonder what day is it today. .' he thought. Just as he was about to leave to the bath house, he stopped and turned around. He went back into the room and grabbed the book. 'Might as well keep on learning this.' He finally walked out of the house, heading to the bathhouse.

Hong Kong woke up from a long night's slumber, uninterrupted from anything. He looked around the bare walls of the room, memory fuzzy on what day it was. "Mmph," he mumbled to himself. Today was when sons went to visit their in-laws, but both China and England were here. He wanted to leave the house, but really didn't know who to go to.

Wasn't America celebrating the Chinese New Year in his own sort of way (a cheap knock-off version)? Either way, HK pulled on his trousers and headed out the door, not mentioning where he was going. China wouldn't mind.

After a long relaxing bath (and a long time of studying the book), England changed to his new set of clothing and walked back to the house. "Anyone awake?" he asked right as we went in. He looked inside Hong Kong's room and noticed he was gone. He furrowed his brow and looked around the house. 'Was he out doing errands again?' he thought to himself, slightly worried.

China was awakened out of his peaceful dreams by the sounds of an England making a huge ruckus around the house. Senses still fuzzy, China called back " 'm up, 'm up, aru," but honestly, he was still in bed, eyes closed, cuddling a pillow to his body. Wakefulness could wait.

Hearing the muffling, England walked into the room and over to China, shaking him to wake up faster. "Was Hong Kong supposed to leave today?" he asked.

"nngh, g'off, aru," China said into his arm. "Hong Kong's going to Arthur's house today," he said, not thinking about what he was saying. "Let me sleep, aru."

England sighed and threw the sheets and pillows away from China. "Do you realize what you're saying?" he replied firmly. "Hong Kong is definitely not going to visit me, when I'm here!" he yelled.

China bolted upright when England raised his voice, "What?" He asked, doe-eyed. "Why is he gone, ahen? Did he leave a note?" After a long pause, China opened his mouth. "Well, he probably wanted to get out of the house, ahen. Since you're here, he can't exactly 'visit' anyone, but he could have visited Taiwan or Alfred, ahen." China shrugged. "Call him."

England walked away and grabbed his cell phone. He fumbled through the phone, looking for Hong Kong's number, and dialed. Placing the phone on his ear, he waited for the boy to pick up.

Hong Kong picked up on the third ring. " 'lo?" He asked informally, kicking up pebbles.

China, knowing full well that Hong Kong was safe, since he picked up the phone, fell back onto his bed, with or without bed sheets. Next time he should force himself to sleep, so he wouldn't be so tired at- What time was it, anyways?

England sighed in relief. "Thank god, we were worried." Well, at least he was. "You should've left us a note on where you were going at least." he said to Hong Kong as he sat down on his bed.

"You shouldn't be. I'm not a child. I'm only going to Alfre- Oh. Hey, Alfred. No, I just cam- Arthur, why?" Hong Kong's conversation had switched from the English Nation to the American (apparently). "Alfred says hi. What? No. Use your own phone."

China chuckled at the argument he could sort of hear on the other end of the phone line. "I told you he'd be with Alfred, ahen," he mumbled. Sitting up, now unable to go back to sleep, China waited for the phone conversation to end.

England cringed. Out of all the people, why _him_? He sighed as he heard the commotion going on the other line.

"Relax, I just wanted to say hi." a familiar voice was spoken, seem to be getting louder. "Hey, England!" America greeted. "How are ya?" his voice still sounded enthusiastic as ever.

"Oh, uh . . . Everything's wonderful . . ." England hesitated before replying back to the American.

"Well that's a first!" America laughed. "So why you calling the little guy anyways? Celebrating the Chinese New Year as well? Didn't know you were into that." he rambled on.

England sighed. "Yea, I guess you can say that. I'm actually staying over here in China's house, so that I can celebrate it with him. ." he explained.

"Huh, surprised he actually let someone like you stay over for so long." America commented. "Tell him I said hi too-" he was soon cut off as he felt a tugging on his jacket. "Okay fine. .Hero's gotta go now. Talk to ya later, Iggy!" he shouted over the phone, handing it back to Hong Kong.

"Yeah, yeah. Give him his phone back, you git. . " England grumbled. Could he be more aggravating, he thought.

Hong Kong mumbled out a string of different insults before going back to the phone. "I'll be back at about eleven, alright?"

China heard the time given. "Eleven, aru? So late. Well, he's in good hands. But that leaves so much time and nothing to waste it on, aru."

"Alright then, lad. Have fun. I'll talk to you later." he said before hanging up the phone. He looked over at China. "Well," he walked over to China. "Aren't you getting up?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Why should I? Nothing's going to be done today, ahen," China retorted back, looking up at England with dark eyes. "At least I'm sitting up now, right?"

England sat down next to the other. "I guess, but at least clean up a bit. . ." he suggested. He looked at China, almost analyzing him there for a second. He noticed the mark, still there on China's skin, though it was slightly covered from the shirt's collar. He flushed and looked away.

Nodding, China pulled off his nightshirt, standing up to go to pick out a shirt and some pants. He didn't feel the need to dress up fancy, and pulled out a long-sleeved western-style button-up shirt and slacks. He didn't even remember where he got them; probably a gift at one point? One thing he knew for sure was that it was too large.

Slipping it on over his head (he needn't unbutton it) and tucking it into his pants, he turned back to England. "Better, ahen?"

England nodded. "Yea that looks good. Though I never knew you wore those kind of outfits" he commented. True, he has never seen the other in such an outfit like that, but it didn't look bad on him at all. He smiled softly and stood up. "Let's go eat now. You cook this time." he said, half jokingly.

"Nngh, fine," China complained, walking out of the room and into the kitchen. "Well, really, what is there to make, ahen?" he asked England, really unsure of what to make, now that he was actually up and could think straight. "I mean, I could make eggs?"

"Eggs are fine, really. . ." England answered back as he walked out the room. He held the book in his hands as he walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and opening the book to where he had left off.

China quickly made some scrambled eggs with sour cream (enough for at least three), and when he was done, called out "It's ready, ahen!" and grabbed himself a halved apple to eat with his food.

England looked back at the kitchen. "Coming." he simply said, settling the book down before he got up, walking to the kitchen. Even noticing the aroma around the area made England's mouth water. He's never had anything this good for the past few days since, well. .since never, really.

When England walked in, China noticed his expression. "Arthur, you always look like you've just come out of the desert and you're about to eat for the first time in weeks, ahen. I mean, I didn't even make anything special the past couple days, ahen."

England flushed and coughed. "Well, it's not like I have at least decent food like this all the time. . ." he noted, sighing. At least he wanted to learn how to not burn the damn food, he thought.

China frowned. "Well maybe cooking's not your forte, ahen" he said pointing a fork towards England. "What are you best at?" a small shade of pink powdered China's face as he said that, though, remembering a few nights ago. He hid it with his sleeve.

England started to eat the eggs as he began to think. "Well, I do love embroidery and crafts. . ." he muttered. 'And I love to read." he added, continuing to eat the eggs. "I don't know if I'm best at those, but I do enjoy it. . ." he looked back at China. "What about you?" he asked.

China finished his breakfast, putting the dishes in the skink, "Painting and calligraphy, mostly, but I put food as my first priority. But you are good at things, you know, ahen. Are you going to eat any more?" China asked, holding up the pan of scrambled eggs.

England shook his head. "No thank you, I'm fine." he said, putting the empty plate into the sink. He chuckled and walked out of the kitchen, sitting back down on the couch.

China went ahead and began to clean the dishes, starting with saving the leftover eggs for later (doubtful that anyone would want it). When he was finished, the Asian nation joined England. "Embroidery?" He finally asked.

"Yea, you know. Designing on fabric . ." he explained briefly, turning into a slight tint of red. "It's sort of an odd hobby of mine, really, when I'm doing nothing else." he added, facing China.

"You're embarrassed by it, ahen?" China asked, noticing the shade of red on England's face. "You've been flustered an awful lot here."

"Odd Hobby, ahen."

England flushed even more by that comment. "Well . . . I have no idea what you're talking about. . ." he said, trying to push it aside. "Anyways, it probably is an odd hobby, but . . I like it, makes me feel accomplished." he smiled softly. "Enough about me though, what about you? With calligraphy and all. ." he asked.

China pointed to the wall, where an unfurled scroll hung. There was a scene of a woman sitting next to a bamboo pond behind the characters, which probably told a story about said woman. "Something like that, ahen," he said, "but I did that aeons ago. It's not worth looking at, ahen."

England eyed the painting an examined it. The way the characters were written, from the curve of each of them to the fading. It may have looked sloppy, but it was indeed beautiful that way. Eyes glimmered before looking back at China. "This is very nice, Yao. Didn't know it was this good. . ." he told the other.

"It's horrible!" China...Well, it wasn't really defending, more like arguing. "I don't even know why it's still up on the wall, ahen. Probably because it's one of my first remaining paintings. Eh," he sighed, waving it off.

England lightly grabbed China's hand and sighed. "It's not bad, Yao. And I'm not just saying that. ." he told him. "I don't see why you don't like it. . ." he muttered.

China pulled away, insistent that it was a horrible painting. "All those anatomy mistakes, ahen," he continued, defending his point to the bitter end, "and the way I sloppily threw on characters." China turned away from the painting, disgusted by it.

England frowned. "Don't be like that, you know it's true. . ." He pressed his hand on China's shoulder, turning him around. "It's beautiful . ." he commented, looking away as he realized what he had just said.

China's face went rosy at the comment paired with the action. "I- ..." He couldn't think of what to say to make the situation less awkward. Although letting England keep his hand on his shoulder didn't help.

England blushed slightly as well and let go of China's shoulder, not taking his eyes off of him. "S-Sorry. . ." he immediately said and looked away. After a bit of silence from him, he looked back at the nation and coughed. "So, about the other night . . ." he brought up, mumbling.

China's face went expressionless, though the blush remained, if not flourishing. "Yes, what about it?" he asked, not giving eye contact, and looking elsewhere. He was clearly embarrassed, especially when Hong Kong made his remarks about it yesterday by bringing attention to the bruises and bite marks.

"Well . . ." England started, stuttering. "W-Well, I wanted to know . . . how. .how you thought about it." he finally said, frowning. His eyes seemed desperate for an answer.

China looked back to England, a little surprised by his pleading expression. "I..." he didn't know what to say. "You have much better talents then cooking, ahen."

That would probably be the most direct thing China would say on the matter without his tongue tying up in knots trying to say "I'll gladly do it again."

England's eyes widened as his whole face has gotten as red as it could be. "Well, I. . .I don't know about it being a talent. ." he chuckled. "But, you would?" he asked again. Without even realizing it, his body shifted closer to the other's.

China's voiced almost cracked, but he kept himself in check. "What being a talent? I never made any mention to anything, ahen. I just made a statement, that's all, ahen," he rambled, trying to keep himself occupied. He stood up, remedying his problem with avoidance. "I have to go somewhere, ahen. I'll be back, later."

"What?" England gave China an odd look and stood up as well. "Where are you going?" he asked. "You want me to accompany you?"

"Nowhere special, ahen. I just need to be out. Stay here, I don't need you to be following me around, ahen," China said, avoiding eye contact.

England frowned. "Oh well, okay then. Just be careful." he said as he sat back down and continued to look up at the other.

China nodded, but made a sour face at the motherly tone England took. "Nothing bad will happen, ahen," he said.

He took a final look back towards England before leaving the house.

England watched the Chinese nation right until the door had closed before turning back. He sighed and began to think. "Was it my fault . .?" he thought out loud. Even if it wasn't his fault, he still wondered why China acted that way. He said he had liked it, so what was the problem? Would he have preferred it with someone else other than the Englishman? He shook these thoughts away and head for the kitchen. Maybe there was something there to satisfy him.

China kept thinking about what he had said as he walked past sotrefronts and street urchins, occasionally buying interesting-looking things and handing the children a coin or two. "Did I act out of turn?" he mumbled to himself as a dust-covered boy thanked him for the bronze coin.

"Xie xie!"

China was shaken from his thoughts. "Bu ke qi," he replied. "Don't get in trouble."

"I won't!" the boy said, retreating to the alley. But he lied. It was obvious.

Sighing, China turned around to retrace his steps back home. He had gone out for what he needed.

Back at the house, England rummaged through the fridge. There had to be something here- Oh, could it be? He eyed a six pack of small green glassed bottles. Pulling one out, he examined it carefully. He opened a bottle, tasting the drink, and smiled. Beer. Thank god. He decided to drink the whole bottle. One wasn't going to hurt . . .or two.

China went to hurry back home, but bumped into somebody.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I-" China said, dropping his things. He was about to pick it up, but he noticed it was, well, China thought it was a panda, but really-

"Oh! Panda-chan, I'm so glad it's you, aru. I've been feeling a bit conflicted."

How troublesome.

England frowned and looked at the clock for the millionth time. Just where the hell was he? After finishing his third drink, he walked around the house, trying to think. His mind began to get a bit fuzzy. Was he panicking? Was he actually worried about the other? Nothing could've happened to him in his own country, so that was a relief for England.

What if he was still around town? Or maybe even 'around town'? England stopped at the thought. What if he became so sexually active, asking for a shag from every guy in the corner? He could've asked the English nation, you know. He would've offered. Not those shady bastards. (Not that he was jealous or anything . . . of course not)

So many questions ran around England's mind, he thought he was going to explode anytime soon. "Where the hell is he . . ." he whined.

"Come on, aru. I'll tell you all about it," China said to the oversized creature, tugging on his arm.

The panda followed, staying silent.

They got to China's courtyard, where China began to ramble about his troubles with England, being sure to leave out any identifying details, so he wouldn't let slip his relationship.

"So then I went out into town to clear my head and then I ran into you, aru. So you see?" China finished, smiling.

Panda just nodded.

England lay down on his bed, hugging the pillow close to him. He felt a bit pained. The thought of China with other people, somehow, made him feel bad. He shook his head. Nah, probably the beer, he thought. He continued to hug the pillow tightly, trying to think of something else as time passed by.

"Well, it was great talking to you, Panda-chan, but I should probably go back inside, and you should probably go home, aru. Thanks for listening," China said, pulling Panda into a hug.

"Go on. Shoo, aru," China frowned when he got up to leave and Panda wouldn't take the hint. "Go." At the second go, the Panda left, his body language looking a bit...sad? Oh well.

China nearly ran into the house, even though his arms were full. "I'm back, ahen! Arthur?" He put down the groceries to look for England, smelling the dull aroma of alcohol. "Oh, don't tell me he's been drinking, aru" China said to himself, looking into the kitchen. "Damn it."

England recognized the voice and sat up. He ran out the door, almost falling from dizziness. "Where the bloody hell were you?" he suddenly asked. "It's been," he checked the clock, "an hour. And hour since you left!" he yelled.

"An hour, ahen. And you're already drunk. What are you worried about? That I would be kidnapped or something, ahen? Honestly." China tapped his foot, not pleased in the slightest.

"I'm not drunk . . . I'm just . . . a bit blurred right now. What have you been doing?" he asked, frowning at the other. "Going out? Seeing other people, huh?"

China took a step back. "What do you mean, 'seeing other people', ahen? I only went out for an hour, to look around the shops. You're acting very strange, Arthur, ahen." He frowned, looking up at England with steely eyes. "Are you always like this when you drink, ahen?"

England frowned. "I'm the one acting strange? Why did you have to leave 'so suddenly' when I was asking you about us?" he rambled on. "Can't I be worried for once? Not that I am. . Or jealous! . . . I'm not. . " he looked away, feeling his face warming up. Maybe from the alcohol.

"Because...Because I needed to, ahen," China floundered for a good excuse. "I needed to clear my head. And why would you be jealous? What would you be jealous of, ahen? You're thinking is marred."

England frowned. "I said I'm not. . ." he repeated, "I was . . . just thinking too." he muttered. "And, that's why I drank some of your beer. You were . . . I mean, it was just in my mind and I couldn't stop it, god damn it what the hell is wrong with me. . ." he started to mumble to himself, walking back into the bedroom.

"Hey! Get back here, I'm not done talking to you, ahen," China called to England, following England. "You don't just go and leave mid-conversation, ahen." He folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "Explain."

England turned around, facing the other. "I just don't know, I . . ." he paused, sighing lightly as he walked over and sat down on the bed. "I wanted to talk about it more to you . . ." he finally said, looking up at China.

China stayed where he was, but relaxed his body. "Go on," he said, still eyeing England with a mixture of confusion and frustration. "Also, you owe me for what alcohol you drank, ahen."

"Well," he started, looking down for a second. "Well, I wanted to know if you liked shagging . . . if . . ." he paused to look back at China. "If you liked shagging with me. And if you wanted it from only me . . ." he mumbled.

"I...Didn't hear that, ahen" China said, striding over to the other side of the room where England sat. "You have to speak up." China sat at the edge of the bed and looked straight at England. "Please?"

England looked straight at China, hesitating before he bent over, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I like you, Yao. . ." he said, his face seemed serious about it.

China stared back at England, his expression wide-eyed in surprise. He was moving his mouth, but words failed to come. "What?" he finally said.

England kissed him again, deeper this time. "I said I like you, god damn it. Must I spell it out?" he repeated. He rested his hand on China's cheek, looking at him as he waited for a response.

China didn't speak for quite some time, trying to piece together the situation. He was involved with England: yes. He has a grudge against him: yes again. He liked England: Yes and no? What was holding him back? What wasn't holding him back, really? Was it better to act on his feelings?

His body acted for him, and China leaned up against England to give him butterfly kisses along his jaw line. "I suppose I do too, ahen."

England smiled lightly and gripped China's jaw lightly. He traced kisses along his neck. "You suppose? Or do you really like me back?" he asked, his teeth lightly touched over China's hickey.

China pulled back a little at the contact between previous marks. "That's tender, ahen." He didn't push England away though. "W-what I mean is that...I can't answer that question correctly, ahen. I- ...It sounds wrong to say no. But it sounds wrong to say yes as well, ahen." China would probably hate himself for explaining that. "But..." he continued, "This doesn't mean I don't want to be with you, ahen."

England gave a smug. "Well, . . " he paused. He wrapped his arms around the Chinese nation, kissing him deeply. Pulling away, he kissed all over China's face "I'd rather talk about this later then . . ." he suggested, in-between kisses.

China gave England an equal amount of attention, running his hands along the Englishman and exchanging kisses. This was much like the last time, with heightened senses and foggy mind.

England smiled to himself, wanting more from the other. He slowly pushed China down on his back, getting on top. He pulled the bottom of the shirt from underneath his pants and began to unbutton it, from bottom to top. Slowly, of course. He wanted to tease the other and see his reaction.

China would not have any of this tomfoolery today. He wanted something different, but- oh! How that man could tease. He squirmed a little, but stopped England when he was at the midway point of his shirt. "No, not that, ahen."

England looked at the other with confusion. "Not what? I thought you wanted this . ." he muttered, frowning slightly.

China pushed England off his so that both were sitting upright. "I was thinking," he said, purposely placing his hand on England's groin, creating friction between him, the fabric, and England's cock, "something different."


	9. Similar Thoughts

England groaned as he felt his own member getting erect. He smiled at China and leaned back. "Oh . . . Well then. . ." England mumbled. Feeling constricted down there, he pulled down his pants clumsily, letting out his member.

China gave England a chaste kiss on the lips before dipping his body down so that he was looking up at England, waiting for a sort of command. "Well, ahen?"

England looked down at China with a rather seductive look. "Go slowly . . " he simply said, resting his hand on the back of China's head.

China smirked, licking England, scraping his teeth lightly against him, going _painfully_ slow. Slow. That's what he asked for, yes? China was in control now, he called the shots.

England gasped, gripping China's hair naturally as he groaned. He bit his lip and looked down at the nation. "More . . ." he mumbled.

"Mm? What was that, ahen?" China said, knowing perfectly well what England wanted. This was his form of payback, and he would enjoy his revenge.

England grunted and frowned. Well this wasn't fair, he thought. "I said I wanted more . . . g-git. . ." he repeated.

"But you're enjoying this, aren't you, ahen?" China asked, wrapping his mouth around England. He hummed, sending vibrations along England's shaft; he extended his tongue to reach where his mouth couldn't, trying to tease England ever so painfully.

England moaned and began to push on China's head, making the other move deeper. It was killing him inside. The pleasure was already too much just from the teasing. He let the other have his way, throwing his head back as he felt the pressure getting higher.

China choked a little when England pushed him forward, but didn't make any argument against his. He continued sucking, humming, nipping, licking, until he thought England would buckle under the pressure. He put his tongue against the head of England's penis, and gave a very devious smirk. 'you deserve this,' he thought, but then—

There was a slam at the other end of the house as Hong Kong came home- early. China pulled back in complete surprise, letting go of England completely. "He's home early?"

England shuddered. The pleasure, the heat. It seemed to have died down so suddenly. He bit his lip, feeling all that pressure retracting now. Oh well, it couldn't have gotten any worse than this—

"Whoa, sweet place ya got here!" That voice. England groaned even more. "Oh god . . ." he muttered. That American git came over as well.

"Go out there and get them away, ahen" China hissed, still upset his fun was cut short. He was sort of blaming England for the loss. "Well?" he asked, buttoning up his shirt, "What are you waiting for, ahen?"

"Why do I have to do it?" he hissed back. "You're not the one with the problem down- Oh whatever . . ." he got off the bed, pulling his pants back up, and walked to the living room. "Well you're back early, lad." he said to Hong Kong, showing a light hearted smile (Though it was difficult with this blasted pain).

As soon as he saw America, that smile dissolved into a disapproving frown. "What the bloody hell are you, doing here, Al?" he asked.

America smiled back at the older man. "Aw, I missed you too, Iggy!" he shouted back. "I made sure this dude was okay on his way back!" he explained, flaunting his heroic deed, no doubt. "I also wanted to see how China was doing . . . Where is he, anyways?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

China skipped out almost immediately after he was asked about. "I'm right here, aru. What a pleasant surprise. Hong Kong, you're home early. Did something go wrong, aru?" he asked, standing in front of England juuuust so nobody could see his 'problem'.

"No, I just felt it needed that I come back. Is that bad?" Hong Kong gave China an incredulous look, analyzing the smallest person's happy-go-lucky expression.

"Ah, no, aru. It just struck me as odd that you came before you said you would."

America chuckled. "Yea, dude said he wanted to go home early, so I hooked him up with one of my fastest jets." he told China, his cheery pride written all over his face. England groaned behind the Chinese nation, the pain was going on and off for him but it seemed to have gotten worse. America noticed that and gave England a questionable look.

"Hey, Iggy, you okay? You look like someone kicked you in the balls or something. ." he said, half-jokingly. Well, you could say that. England shook his head and sighed.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just have a headache, that's all. ." he lied. America laughed. "The burning smell of your cooking got into your head or something?" he commented.

England glared at the American. "It seems that my headache won't be going away . . ." he growled.

Taking the hint, America laughed even more. "Well, I should get going . . ." he softly said, turning towards the front door. England looked at him curiously. "Where to?" he asked. America turned around, and chuckled slightly, sounding nervous almost. "Nah, just heading over to Japan's place. He said he'd let me borrow some games for me to play. ." he answered. England smirked. Really, now. "Alright then, don't cause any trouble, you brat . . ." he said, though this won't probably be heard at all. America waved to the others and headed to the door, closing it on his way out.

China listened to England's protests with a little sympathy, but did not show it. Hong Kong was still watching for the slightest of weakness. It was difficult, but China maintained it. "I'm...Going to Taiwan's house," Hong Kong said, finally. China didn't protest, even though he really should have. Bingo. Hong Kong gave a sort of smile. "I'll be back." He didn't give a time.

England looked at Hong Kong oddly. "At such a time, lad? You just came home," he said to the other. He saw that mischievous grin on his face and frowned, his face paled with slight fear. "Well I'll be in the room, if anyone needs me . . ." he quickly trotted to the room, closing the door halfway.

Hong Kong left shortly after, leaving China bewildered and wondering why Hong Kong gave that look. Without skipping a beat, he went back to follow England. "Why did you leave so suddenly, ahen?"

England was sitting on the bed, looking up at China. "Is he gone?" he suddenly asked.

China nodded silently, but gave England a sort of half-glance. "Why are you so impatient, ahen?" he asked. He was certainly full of questions.

England sighed. "Cause you're not the one in this situation, dammit . ." he hissed. To be honest, it was to the point where he can just go to the bathroom (or whatever they have here) to just get it over with.

China raised an eyebrow at England. "How do you plan to remedy the situation?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, crossing his ankles.

England blinked at China, and soon smiled. "Why do you ask so many questions?" he asked himself, bending towards the other. He gave him a small peck on the lips as he hand rested on his cheek.

China shrugged off England. "I'm curious, ahen," he said. 'Sleeping with the enemy,' he thought, his face showing slight dissatisfaction. "Is it wrong to ask questions in your country, ahen?"

England frowned. "N-Not really . . ?" he answered back, giving the Chinese man an odd look. "I was just playing around, I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything." he told him.

China gave a scoff, but didn't say anything else. Instead he stood up and walked to the doorway. "Are you hungry, ahen?"

England grunted and looked away from China. "No, I'm fine, thank you." he answered, lying down on his bed, facing upwards. The pain in his groin seemed to have died down, thank god.

China turned his back to England, but didn't leave the room. "Do you want anything in particular?" he asked, hearing England's discontent.

England huffed. "You know damn well what I have wanted for the past 10 minutes, you bloody tease . ." he said as he sat up again, shooting a glare at the other nation.

China let a smile slide across his face, still not facing England. "I'm afraid I don't, ahen. Why don't you tell me?" he said, regaining composure and looking at England over his shoulder. "You're not being clear, ahen."

England smirked. He saw that smile on the man's face. So he was teasing. "How about if you come over here and finished what was interrupted . . ." he told the other.

China suddenly frowned. "I don't remember anything being interrupted, ahen. You need to clarify things, otherwise how would anyone understand you?" China turned around, crossed his arms, and tried his best to look deeply concerned, but it didn't really work out.

England chuckled. "Just come over here and suck me off . . ." he bluntly said, trying to get this argument over with.

"No, ahen," China said, wrinkling his nose at the vulgarity. "Don't take it so lightly."

England's smirked soon died down. He frowned and lied back down. "Then you can leave me be, you arse." he said back to China.

"Don't be that way, ahen. This is my room, anyways," China scolded. 'He gave up the chase too fast, he is impatient,' the Asian country took a couple steps towards England. "You don't really think that way, do you, ahen?"

England sighed and looked away from the nation. "Well," he paused, thinking about it. "it's not like I'm going to force you or anything. Even if you're a bloody tease." he chuckled a little.

China again sat at the end of the bed. "Tease? I absolutely have no idea what you're talking about, ahen." He cast a lazy glance to England. "What makes you call me such names?"

England gave an agitated yell. "There you go with your bloody teasing again!" he sat up, glaring at China. "Making me think so many things at once, it's not even funny. Since you don't even want anything, I won't bother to argue . . ." he added.

"Who said I didn't want anything, ahen?" China crawled up across England so that he was lying on top of him inches away from his face. "It's all about you, isn't it?"

England's mind soon stopped as he closed the distance, kissing the Chinese nation deeply. His arms wrapped around the other's waist as he pulled away "It's not my fault you didn't do your job well . . ." he said back, with a sudden smirk.

"Didn't- I take offense to that, ahen," China scowled when England critisised him. "Besides, you're here for Hong Kong, and Hong Kong only, am I right, ahen?" He gave England his own kiss, short but to the point.

England chuckled again. "Well, to be honest, I did want to see Hong Kong and spend more time with the lad, and I will once I get the chance." he told China. He looked away, turning a tint of red. "But now I guess I have another reason with that, as well. . ." he mumbled.

China sat up. "By all means, go spend time with him, ahen. See if I care," he said, mumbling the last part dejectedly. "Go on, he's probably outside right now."

England looked at him oddly again and laughed. "Jealous when I've spent more time with you rather than someone I haven't seen for a while?" he asked, sitting up as well. He tugged on the nation's shirt, kissing him playfully.

"That's bec-" He paused for the kisses, breaking it off to speak "-cause he's either been asleep or away, and you've been in my room, ahen." China pushed England back down with the heel of his left hand. "Since you're thinking so 'fondly' of him, spend tomorrow out in town with him, ahen." He unbuttoned England's top three buttons. "Alright?"

England pulled China closer to him. "Alright . . ." he answered before kissing the other once more. His hands moved down, wrapping around the nation's hips, as he traced his kisses down to his neck.

China's breath hitched as England pulled him closer and moved his hands lower. To even the odds, China continued to unbutton the other's shirt, running his hands up and down against his skin, making light scratch marks.

England smiled and decided to move his hands even lower, giving a firm grip on the nation's ass. His mouth moved up and began to lick and nip on China's ear, wanting a reaction from him.

China gave a half-moan and felt his face grow hot- particularly his ears. He gave a little jerk at the touches, and his fingers became shaky as he undid the last button of England's shirt. Now it was his turn. China pulled away and tugged at his own shirt.

England watched China undress and smiled to himself. He pushed the other's hips onto his own, making China grind on him.

"Aiya," China breathed, not even finished with pulling off his shirt when England pushed up against him, "You're eager." Their pants weren't even off, and he was already- no matter. He twisted himself so that he could unzip England's pants.

England chuckled. "I'm just getting you ready too." he told China. His fingers started to tug on China's pants, desperately trying to pull them down.

China pushed himself away from England's hands. "No," he said, wanting England to learn a little patience. "Whatever you're thinking, this isn't all about your needs, ahen." They were going a bit fast, though. Maybe it was best to keep it slow.

The Englishman frowned at the other. "Then make up your mind." he said. He wrapped his arms around China's waist, resting there as he continued to look up at the other.

China leaned down to cup England's face in his hands and give him a kiss on the nose. "You've never been denied something before, have you?" He positioned himself so that England could get his pants off easier. "Take it slow, ahen."

England listened to China, taking it slowly himself. He moved his arms so that his hands were well rested on China's back as he began to caress his skin lightly. He gave kisses on China's collar bone as well as giving nips around his chest.

China wasn't objecting this time, letting England explore, leaving trails of goose bumps where his fingers and lips had already visited. He gave little "oh's" and shudders every so often, hugging up against England. "Mm, Arthur," China said, tangling his fingers into the other's hair, "Why?"

"Hm?" England hummed. His hands moved in front, touching China's chest. His thumbs started to rub against his nipples."Why what?" he asked back, in-between kisses.

Little half-moans laced his words. "Why are you so interested, ahen?" China asked, moving his body up against the touches. He wasn't planning to be so into it, but this was a little too much.

England smiled to himself, noticing the Chinese man's turn on. "Why am I interested in . .? You?" he asked back again. He moved his lips down, kissing on China's stomach now. "Because," he started. "Something about you triggered me . . ." he answered. He now began to bite down on China's skin, giving red marks all over China's stomach.

China gasped with each new bite mark being added to his already-healing bruises. "T-that being, ahen?" he asked, wincing when England gave a particularly hard bite.

England shrugged. "Maybe it's the fact that you tease. Or even push me away. Maybe it's the fact that we fight so damn much. ." he suggested, licking the new wounds on China's body. His hands finally began to work on China's pants, pulling them down slowly. Both hands reaching the man's now exposed ass, spreading them apart.

China groaned and moved his body to create some sort of friction, any sort of friction. "You come at the worst times, ahen," he panted, beginning to want more. He pushed himself back so that he was straddling his legs, and pulled England's belt loops with intent.

England laughed. "I thought you wanted it slow. . ." he muttered to the other. With his hands still on the Asian's ass, a finger teasingly probed inside his entrance.

China let out a string of curses when England began to explore, Chinese and English combined. Whether he was translating himself or not couldn't be said, it was all said to fast to decypher.

"You sadistic bastard," China gasped, finally able to form a full sentence in a singular language. "My pants aren't even fully off, ahen."

England smiled faintly as he stopped moving his finger. "Aw, but you're liking it oh-so-much, you masochist." he cooed. He lifted his free hand and decided to give a good spank on the Asian's ass.

China bit his knuckles to stop from crying out. "N-no," he argued, "It's torturous." He looked back to find he had a bright red handprint on his buttock. He gave a whine of disapproval, looking back at England with pleading eyes and a small pout.

England smiled even more. "Your face says yes to me . . ." he commented. A second finger was pushed inside China and soon after, England moved his fingers again, giving the other another spank.

China's moaning cut into a small yelp when he was smacked again. "It hurts, ahen," China complained, gyrating against England's hands and trying to cause as much friction as possible. "Really bad." He didn't want to enjoy the pain, but it was becoming a turn-on. He tried hard to not let it show as he moaned and cried out.

England bit his lower lip. Maybe he was a bit of a sadist, especially for liking the other's moans and pleas. A third finger was pushed inside, stretching China even more. Though it soon stopped as he suddenly pulled them out. Helping the other, he pulled his own pants down, showing his own erect member. He gripped onto China's hips tightly, looking up at him, smiling lightly. "Maybe I should make you beg . . ." he suggested.

China groaned and moved his body as much as England would allow. "Beg for what, ahen?" He asked, trying to understand the smile on England's face and the glint in his eyes. What was he thinking?

China felt a familiar ache in the pit of his stomach. He wanted this over and done with now. He wanted nothing more than to feel his heart stop in ecstasy.

England's grin grew wider. "Beg me to let you ride me, of course." he bluntly said, knowing there was no need to beat around the bush about it. "Unless," he looked away for a second. "You're to inexperience for this. I can always do the favour of shagging." he added, trying to piss off China.

China frowned deeply, offended at the last-minute comment casually thrown into the conversation. "I am not inexperienced, ahen," he scowled, "If you feel so strongly about this, I suppose we don't have to have intercourse, ahen," he shrugged, willing to give up sex for the sake of being right. Damn, how this man irritated him. And yet here he was, sitting on top of him, wearing nothing, face flushed, and ready to screw him senseless. The Western influences were powerful, indeed.

England chuckled, not taking that threat seriously at all. Seeing China like this, how could he? "Well then, beg for me . . ." he told the other, grinning at him.

China's pride wouldn't allow him to say anything. "Hmph," he frowned, looking away. No. Do not give in. Do not. Don't. Never.

England let out a chuckle. "I'm waiting~" he playfully mumbled. He lowered his eyelids as he gently lifted a hand up, slamming down on China's ass again.

China held back a scream, biting his lip. Tears were starting to form. "P-please?" He asked, not really meaning it. He hoped it would be enough to have England stop hitting his ass like it wasn't a big deal. It was beginning to hurt, since he was smacking the same spot each time. One was fine. Two was pushing it. Three was murder.

England laughed. "What was that? I couldn't hear you . . ." he said. Seeing the other like this stopped him from doing any movement, waiting for his response. Though that wouldn't stop him from playing hard on him.

A groan, then "Please?" He was sick of this little mind game, just to see if he would break. "Please?" He repeated.

England moved China's hips, positioning the Asian right above his own. He stopped and tightly held him again. "Please what?" he suddenly asked.

China was getting sick of begging like a dog. "Please let me- ah..." He trailed off, mumbling something in Chinese and looking down. He couldn't move left or right because of England's tight grip, but he still tried.

England sighed. "I'll take that . ." he admitted, pushing China down onto his erection. He groaned as he tried pushing China down as far as he could. He looked up, looking for a reaction from the other, sadly. He admitted, it was a turn-on for him to see the Asian this way.

China made a small noise of discomfort, arching his body a little. He got as close to England as he could, then started to move. Grinding, twisting, anything to make England take back that stab at his sex life. "Nngh."

England grunted, holding onto China's hips for support. "J-Just ride me, no need for tha-" he was cut off by another grunt.

China gave a half-smile, ignoring whatever England said and just going for it. Ups, downs, twists, simple motions that meant nothing by themselves, but the way China moved was to get England's blood running. "W-ah!-hy should I listen, ahen?" He asked in between moves. He was close to release, and it was hurting him.

England moaned, shooting a slight glare up at the other. Well that wasn't fair. He thrusted his hips upward, meeting with China. He continued to try thrusting into him, trying to look for his sensitive spot.

China broke concentration for a moment, crying out when England sent a pleasure-pain sensation up his spine. He held back a moan. "Arthur, I can't- Oh!" He gasped.

England soon smiled again, continuing to thrust himself. His hand wrapped around the other's own member, pumping it with a rhythm. "Then release for me." he muttered. With his free hand, he pulled China down to him, kissing him deeply.

China shuddered at the touches, the kisses, the pleasure. The tables were turned, but he didn't care anymore. He whimpered and whined into England's mouth, bent over into an awkward position to reach him, but the pleasure- Oh! It made up for it. "Mmph, I-" China shuddered, releasing into England's hand- 'so messy!' China thought to himself, making a face at how he'd have to clean up-again- before any other chores could be done.

Throwing his head back, England came soon after, feeling the contraction from China's orgasm. He panted and finally rested down, still holding the other close. He kissed China again softly. "You sleeping on your bed tonight, or here?" he asked, mouth still on the other's.

China pulled away from England and got up off the bed. "It's not nighttime, ahen. It's only-" he checked the clock- "Six-thirty, ahen. I have to go make dinner."

Easier said than done. When China stood up, he instantly sat back down in pain. He cursed out in Chinese, but got up again despite the pain. He picked up his clothes and hastily threw them back on, not caring if it looked like he walked through a wind tunnel. "Ehhh," he mumbled to himself.

"Six-thirty?" England repeated, bewildered by how quick that took. He sat up, seeing China (trying to) leave. "Sorry if I was a bit too rough on you . . ." he mumbled.

China didn't make mention of it, and instead left the room.

"Hong Kong?" China called out, checking the other bedroom; not there. "Hm. He must not be back, aru," China mumbled to himself. Ah, well. That was good.

There was a stab of pain every time he took a step- damn it! China didn't want to be on his feet for long; he wanted to make dinner, get clean, and just sleep.

England sighed, staying in the bed as he waited for dinner to be ready. He lied back down, thinking about anything coming in mind. His mind still happened to be on that damn Asian. 'I honestly hope he doesn't hate me for being rough. Not my fault he was being cute about it.' he thought.

His thoughts continued to wander around, becoming logic now. Not only was he now beginning a relationship with someone far from his home, but also with someone who he had literally fought with. Over something stupid as well. Someone who he had hurt in the process.

_Captain Kirkland was what he was referred by, decades ago. He was a pirate, a noble one, but a troublemaker nonetheless._

_It was when that first Opium War, that he and the Chinese nation would have a rocky relationship. Damn smugglers and addicts had to be put down, whether they liked it or not._

_Holding the pipe in his hand, lifting it above his head. Who knew that would trigger the addicted nation. He watched as the other jumped, jumping like his life depended. And only on this little thing. How cute._

_"S- . . . Stop this, aru." the Asian finally spoke._

_England eyed the other, mentally smiling. "Stop what?" he teased the other, pulling him away from the pipe. That same mental grin came out, plastering on his face. "Do you want this? What's in my hand?" he asked. _

_He decided to tease the other again, lifting the pipe higher in his hand. This was getting pathetic now. His arm was starting to hurt._

_"The Opium Trade. No." he heard the nation speak again. No? ". . . No, no, aru. I don't want it," England laughed in his head. What an addict. His mind denying the drug, and yet, he still goes for it. This was entertaining._

_China went too far to climb on the English nation now. England frowned at this. "What you are is weak," He said as he pushed down the other. He rested his foot on China's body. "If you really wanted to stop me, you would have a long time ago." he muttered in a dark tone. He applied more pressure on his foot, not wanting him to move an inch. "You're pathetic." he repeated. He frowned to himself. He didn't want to be right on this. _

_Seeing nations weak like this made him sick. England kicked the other on the stomach deeply with his heel and let him be. He threw the pipe away, letting the poor bastard have to it himself as he left the room._

_He stopped as he was on his way out. The corner of his eye spotted a young boy. He turned to him, and stared at him. Dark hair, dark eyes. He seemed to be innocent, kind, and a good lad. Just like- No, not that memory again. He drew his sword at the other, trying to make a threat for the fun of it._

_The boy continued to stare at him, though he couldn't tell what he was feeling. Odd. He soon placed his sword down, bending over to meet eye to eye. "I can use a lad like you . . ." he told the child. He seemed to have not responded. Probably doesn't know a single bit of English._

_No matter. He would teach the boy English anyways, right? He placed his hand in front of the other, waiting for a reaction. He waited, and waited until the boy finally responded, placing his hand on the Englishman's. England gave a light smile, something that hadn't been done for years, and stood up, leading the boy back to his vessel._


	10. Change of Pace

England snapped out of his thoughts, panting lightly. Dammit. He sat up, looking out at the living room, frowning. He didn't want to mention anything about it. No, not after they had sex. But later, when he was still here. He wanted to talk about that incident, hoping to cope with the Chinese nation.

China was humming as he cooked, letting his senses wander as he stir-fried, mixed, and boiled. Cooking was a way to keep his mind off things.

Hong Kong came through, making his presence known. "I'm back," he said. "Gege?"

"Ah! Hong Kong, aru!" China called out from the kitchen. "You're back."

"Mm," HK looked into the kitchen. Was China standing in an awkward position? It looked uncomfortable. "Are you making dinner?"

China put down the spoon and turned to face the other. "Mmhm. Why? Did you already eat, aru?"

Hong Kong shook his head no. "Where's-"

"Arthur, aru?" China finished, back to his work, "Asleep, I think. Don't disturb him."

England wasn't asleep at all though. Clearly, he was awake. As he heard the lad coming in again, it was best for him to stay in his room, not wanting the boy to see him like this.

Hong Kong was about to go into the bedroom anyways when China threw a ladle at him, intentionally missing. "No! I said don't, aru. Manners."

Hong Kong shrugged his shoulders and sat on the couch. "I'll wait, then."

China sighed. "Well, dinner's ready, anyways, aru. I'm going to take a bath."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, not really."

"Okay then, aru. I'll be back."

"Are you limping?"

Overhearing the conversation (these walls were too thin), England sat up and got off the bed. "I'm up, I'm up. I'm coming-" he stopped, looking down at his clothing, covered in semen. "…in a bit." he added as he changed into new clothing.

He finally went out the room, seeing that the Chinese nation was about to leave. He looked over a Hong Kong and forced a smile, hopefully convincing him.

Hong Kong heard England call out, and listen to the fold of fabric.

China smirked, but didn't say anything other then, "Don't be wasteful."

Hong Kong gave a fake smile back to England, a bit confused as to the behavior of everyone recently. "Sooooo..." he started.

England walked over to Hong Kong, bending a bit. "What would you like to do tomorrow, lad?" he asked the other. "Tomorrow, I think we should have some time together."

"I don't know?" Hong Kong sounded confused. What could they do tomorrow? "What did you have in mind?"

China didn't take any extra time getting to the bath house. Oh, he needed this~ It was wonderful.

England frowned and began to think. "Oh. W-Well . . . what day is it tomorrow? I mean, what do we have to do?" he asked, curious about it.

"We stay at home," Hong Kong said matter-of-factly. "Why?" He crossed and uncrossed his ankles in awkward silence. "I mean...I guess we can always play a game...?"

England nodded. Well, that sucks. "Alright then, we'll do what you want to do. How about that?" he suggested. Besides, this stay was meant to be for him to bond with the young one anyways. This was finally the chance to do it, even if they couldn't do anything outside.

Hong Kong sort of gave him an awkward look. "Uh. Sure," he said, giving England a blank look. "Why was Gege in pain?" He finally asked.

England blinked, turning red immediately, and looked away. "Oh, well . . you see . ." he paused. One thing he wasn't good with was lying. Especially to Hong Kong. "Well, h-he fell. ." he finally said. "He fell badly, on his arse too." he added.

Hong Kong ovbiously didn't believe him, but before he had the chance to correct him, China came back,

"I'm back, aru~ Hong Kong? Arthur?" He called, feeling a lot better than earlier. "Did you both eat?"

Hong Kong looked over. "Yes, Gege," He said, holding up a bowl of almost-finished rice and pork.

China smiled. "Good boy," he said. Although he was still limping, he was doing a good show of hiding it, and went to his room to most likely slee-

"Aiya," China mumbled to himself about the mess left there.

Hong Kong kept silent.

Hearing the yelp from the other room, England looked away and continued to eat, pretending that it wasn't a big deal. "Are you okay?" he yelled back at the Chinese nation in the room, half-jokingly.

"You are the messiest person I've seen yet, ahen!" China scorned, poking his head out of the doorway. "And I deal with Yong Soo a lot."

Hong Kong let a sort of laughing sound escape his throat. He gave England a glance over to see him giving a sort of smile at his question. "What do you mean?" HK asked.

England scoffed at the comment. "Oh please, Yao. It's only clothing. ." he muttered. Of course, he knew wasn't exactly complaining about the clothing.

Hear Hong Kong's question, he chuckled. "Ah, it was just a- . . . ah, never mind . . ." he told him, sighing lightly. "Forget about it." he added, smiling at the other.

China mumble of dissatisfaction, but went back into the bedroom to clean up. There was a little bit of ruckus, but China came back out about ten minutes later, with a sour look on his face. He sauntered over to the couch to sit in between Hong Kong and England.

Hmph. Forget about it? 'He was just about to say,' Hong Kong thought, looking past China and giving an unamused stare.

"What was going to happen tomorrow, aru?" China asked Hong Kong, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Oh, uh. I'm not sure," HK replied, a little surprised at the sudden question from China.

England glanced at the two as he finished eating his meal, setting it aside. "Well, what Hong Kong told me was that tomorrow, we couldn't even leave the house." he stated. He sighed and looked at Hong Kong. "So it's up to you on what you want to do since, well, we can't even do anything at all . . ." he added.

China gave a little choke. "Oh, that's right. Tomorrow was- ...Oops."

"'Oops'?" Hong Kong asked, cocking an eyebrow up. "What do you mean by that?"

China waved it off, completely avoiding the question. "I'm sure you'll find something to do, aru."

Hong Kong made a face, standing up. "I'm going to bed."

Concerned, England frowned as he saw t he boy's discomfort. "Lad, are you okay?" he decided to ask, furrowing his brows.

"I'm fine," Hong Kong said, turning on his heel and leaving to his room.

"Hmm," China muttered, resting his head in his hands. "Sleep would probably be good, ahen."

"Al . . . Alright. . ." England muttered, seeing Hong Kong leaving to his room. He looked back at China. "I'm actually worried for the lad . . . Is he okay?" he asked in a low tone, ignoring what China had said just before.

"He's upset no one's telling him anything, ahen," China said, turning to face England, "I mean, he's been asking questions that haven't been answered. I understand his frustration." He arched his back, stretching his muscles and popping his joints. "Uhg," China muttered to himself, "I'm really tired, aru." He himself stood up and was ready to go to bed. "Coming, ahen?"

England looked down, gritting his teeth "Well he's going to have to know anyways ..." he muttered to himself. He stood up, looking at China. "Yes, yes. I'll be with you in a moment." he groaned, stretching his arms. He walked into the room, and- The bed was gone. England blinked. His bed was gone. "China," he called out. "My bed was stolen in less than five minutes . . ."

China came up behind him, looking over his shoulder. "No, I took it apart. It's really a waste of space, ahen. Is that a problem?" he asked, lightly pushing aside England to get to the single bed, stretching again.

England blinked. "Oh. Urm, no. Not at all." he answered. He sat on the bed, looking back at China. "You don't mind sleeping with me on the same bed now?" he asked, smiling a bit.

"I do," China said matter-of-factly, "But that temporary bed was a hassle to avoid, ahen." He leaned back so that his upper body was lying down. "Plus I'm sure it wouldn't last much longer if we were to-" China stopped mid-sentence. "Let's just say your little 'punishments' caused more damage than to just me, ahen." He turned his head to England, looking up with an icy glare. "You owe me for that."

England chuckled and laid down on the bed, cuddling up close to the Chinese nation. "Yea, I apologize for that behavior . . ." he whispered. He wrapped his arms around China's waist, lightly kissing him on the forehead.

"Hmph," China didn't make any tug or objection to the touches, but he was still obviously sore on the matter. "Whatever, ahen," he grumbled, dismissing it. "Just go to sleep and leave me in peace."

England laughed and nodded. "Alright alright." he mumbled, holding the nation in his hands as he lowered his eyes, frowning now. He had hurt him again, didn't he, he thought. He pushed that thought aside once more and tried to drift off into deep sleep.


	11. Chess with a Dragon

"Did not."

"Yes you did, aru!"

"I most certainly did not."

"You cheated and you know it."

"If I did you wouldn't do anything about it."

"Just play fair, aru. It's not really a game if you cheat, is it?"

"I suppose not, but I never cheated."

"Your marble- that one- never got to the other side, aru."

"Fine, you little whiner. I'll move it back."

China made a victorious face. "Aha! I knew you cheated, aru."

His opponent, a rather large moss-coloured dragon (one you wouldn't expect to fit through the doorway) was frowning. "But I didn't cheat." He was adamant about not cheating, even though he had just admitted it.

"But- Y- Oh forget it, aru."

_Clack clack clack._

The dragon looked up at China with slitted eyes. "That was a cheap shot," he commented. Now he remembered why he never liked playing Chinese Checkers. He was never good at it. Xiang qi was so much easier.

"You're just upset you're going to lose, aru," the Asian nation pointed out. "It's your move."

Waking up, England opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. His eyes flew open as he heard China with someone else. He slowly sat up, making sure his head was in place, and got out of bed. Walking out the room, he called the other man. "Yao, is someone here?" he asked. Looking at where the noise was coming from, he saw Yao, sitting down. Across from him was a dragon. Oh well, that made sense. . . Wait. He stood there frozen, taking the scenery in his eyes. Not saying a word at all. (How could he?) "I guess I'm still dreaming . . ." he stated out loud.

"China, who's that?" The dragon now had his gaze upon England, giving him a mental evaluation. "Why is he here?"

"Ah- ...England, aru," China answered, ignoring England and listening only to the dragon. "He...Hong Kong's staying here and he wanted to be with him. So he's...kind of a guest, aru."

"I don't approve. However," the dragon said making his move on the checkerboard, "I'll let this slide."

Hong Kong, the one in question, was watching the game from the couch. He had decided not to join in. "No, he's real," he answered when England doubted himself. "It's Gege's boss."

England twitched. A . . . real dragon? He walked closer to the dragon, smiling widely. He did really have an interest in mythical creatures. He patted the dragon. Oh yes it was real alright. His face right now was probably scaring everyone, which was worse to say, but he didn't care. ". . . You're . . . real?" he suddenly asked.

"He's touching me why is he touching me China this is your problem."

China stood up and pulled England away. "Ah, sorry, aru. It won't...happen again. Arthur what are you doing, ahen?" he said, hissing the last part to England in his ear.

The dragon wasn't all that amused, but took the opportunity to move his marble up a few spaces in the confrontation.

"Ah, Hong Kong, weren't you and Arthur going to...?"

Hong Kong nodded, and took over China's spot.

"Thank you, I- Aiya! You did it again!" China snapped, noticing the new position of the marbles. "Stop that, aru!"

England shook his head. "Ah, yes. I-I'm sorry, that was rude. ." he muttered. He took Hong Kong's hand. "Alright, lad. What do you want to do?" he asked, smiling at the boy.

While China was busy arguing with his boss on rules and cheating, Hong Kong dragged England out to the courtyard. He looked at England with the same eyes China looked through, only Hong Kong looked with little emotion behind them.

"It would probably be less distracting outside," HK commented.

England chuckled. "Yes, you're right about that." he commented. He took a deep breath of fresh air and looked down at Hong Kong. "So, anything in particular you would like to do?" he asked.

Hong Kong tilted his head in thought. "Hm," he mumbled. "Ah, what about- ...No...No, not that. What did you used to do when I was a little child?" He asked after much deliberation.

"Well," England scratched his head. "Aside from teaching you English and everything, . . .I remember giving you piggyback rides on the open fields- ah but you're too old for that now . . ." he waved his hand, thinking more.

"Well I want a piggy-back ride," Hong Kong said, with no pause for thought. He looked quite serious on the matter (even though he always looked serious- this was more of determined seriousness, really).

England shot an awkward glance at Hong Kong. "Really?" he asked. "You sure?" he asked again. Huh. Go figure, he still acted like the kid he was before. "A-Alright then . . ." he hesitated to say. Not because it was awkward, which it was, but because Hong Kong was almost his own height, making it difficult. He bent down low, back facing the other, preparing himself for the massive difference of weight he'll get.

Hong Kong wrapped his arms around England's neck, but didn't do much other than that. He didn't jump up or wrap his legs around England's waist, almost determined to make the other do all the work.

"I distinctly remember you standing up by now," Hong Kong said, waiting. As if England could exactly "carry" him that way.

China was looking out the window, watching the fairly awkward situation. He was...laughing at it. Quietly, of course, to avoid suspicious. But he also felt a bit of longing. He had missed out on watching Hong Kong grow up.

England slowly got up- God, this was painful. Getting used to the weight, he walked around the courtyard. "Well . . . y-you were so little . .!" he panted to the other, trying to at least walk more.

"Didn't you pride yourself on your power back then?" Hong Kong asked, only a few inches off the ground. He hopped up to wrap his legs around England's middle. "Have you gotten weak in old age, then?"

"China, what are they doing?" The dragon had realized cheating at Chinese checkers wasn't fun when your opponent had left the game completely. "The blonde looks like he's having trouble."

China looked up at the looming dragon. "Well, they are almost equal in height, aru. So... (Aiya, he's gotten so big!)"

"Hm, what was that?" A reptilian head snaked its way next to China's ear. "I didn't quite hear you."

China moved his head in surprise. "Ah! I...i didn't say anything, aru."

"Well, you've grown so big since the la-" he was cut off as he fell over, flat on his face, bringing Hong Kong down with him... He groaned in pain as he tried to get up.

"Hey!" Hong Kong yelped in surprise, quickly getting off England. "Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling in the grass.

"Aiya!" China ran out into the courtyard. "Are either of you hurt, aru? Don't say anything's broken!"

The large mythical beast sighed. "What a stupid, stupid nation," he grumbled, not specifying which nation he was talking about.

"I'm fine," Hong Kong called to China, "But I fell on top of Arthur."

England groaned. "Yea, I'm fine. Just a bit sore, but I'm fine. ." he mumbled, slowly sitting up. A red mark was shown on his face as he turned around, looking at both Asians. "Never ... again . . ." he mumbled.

China began laughing behind his hand. "Your...your face, ahen," he managed to say, "You're not very strong."

Hong Kong nodded, but didn't say anything. "Is your boss-"

China turned to HK. "Yes, I think he's waiting for me to play another board game with him, aru."

"I'll do it," Hong Kong offered, but China refused.

"You're supposed to be- pfft- spending time with Arthur, aru."

England looked at China oddly. "What the bloody hell are you giggling about?" he asked. He soon felt the light stinging on his face. God dammit. Hr groaned and covered his face. "Jerk." he muttered.

Hong Kong pulled up England, giving him a look of "What now?" but China had already answered him.

"I'm sure there's a couple kites in the shed over there, aru," he motioned to the lean-to, which had posters, some firecrackers, a bike, and all sorts of outdoorsy things. "Whatever's in there can keep you occupied, right?"

HK nodded, waving China off. "Go distract you boss, Gege. He's looking less and less happy.

The dragon's red stare was boring into China.

"Aiya! Coming, aru!" China called, running back inside the house.

Hong Kong resisted the temptation to blow something to bits with the firecrackers. "Ah, maybe I shouldn't," he said, picking up a kite. "What about this? It's a Qilin."

The kite was bright red, gold, and green, and the face looked a lot like a dragon, but had ox and fish influences.

"A lot of westerners call it a Chinese Unicorn.," Hong Kong said, handing the kite to England to hold.

England grabbed the kite, smiling. "Alright then." Placing the firecrackers aside and walked out the shed. Looking around, he tried to determine if there was any wind at all. Finding where it was, he set the kite down, holding only the reel by one side, looking at Hong Kong, giving an offering look.

Hong Kong followed England, picking up the kite as England set it down. He gave England an equal look. "Go on, then. Start running."

England nodded and started to run towards the other direction, letting some of the string out. He looked back, seeing if the boy had let go of the kite already.

Hong Kong waited about ten seconds after England started in the other direction, so that there was a five metre distance between the two.

After he let go, Hong Kong jogged to England, watching the kite the entire time.

Seeing the kite floating up, England decided to stop running now and let more of the string out, making the kite fly higher. He sat down on the grass as he watched the kite fly, holding the reel tightly in his hands.

When he finally caught up to England, Hong Kong stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I don't know how long that string's going to last," he said finally, looking down at the sitting England. "The kite's pretty old."

England looked up at Hong Kong shrugged. "Well, if it happens, it happens. In the meantime," he patted the area next to him. "Have a seat, lad." he said to him.

Hong Kong sat down, crossing his legs as he did so. "I don't think Gege would be too happy, though. Especially if it landed somewhere crazy, like a forest or pond or something," he pointed out.

The kite just flitted and twirled.

"Don't fret, lad. I'll deal with him if it happens and take the blame for it, alright?" he noted, smiling at the other. Looking back at the kite, he spoke once more. "Anything you want to talk about? Or any advice?" he asked.

"Advice?" Hong Kong questioned. "Like what? What would you possibly know that could help me?" He fell backwards so that he was looking up at the sky, with the kite's harsh red occasionally coming into the pale view of baby blue.

"Well, I'm just suggesting of course." he paused for a while, sighing. He turned his head slightly, eyeing the Asian. "Um . . . How about if you have any, you know, questions, maybe?" he hesitantly asked.

Hong Kong saw England fidget. "No," he said after a brief moment of strained silence, "Unless you can think of anything I might ask- Watch out for the kite." He was talking about how taut the string had become, and how the wind had picked up.

"Crap . . ." England said as he quickly looked back at the kite and held the string tighter. "Ah, well. . . I. . ." England sighed. "I was concerned about you last night, you know? You probably felt very uncomfortable." he admitted.

"Holding the string tighter won't help, you know. It only makes it worse." Hong Kong sat up, leaning back on his hands. "What makes you think I was uncomfortable?"

England hesitated and began to reel the kite in, slowly so that the string would not break at all. Not at-

And yet it did. The wind took the kite down, making it fall several feet away from the house.

" . . ." England sat there, his mouth slightly hanging. "I . . I'm probably going to sleep on the floor again. ." he muttered to himself.

Hong Kong looked at England. "It's not like you can't just tie a knot back in the string. It's only bad if the kite gets over the courtyard wall. We're supposed to stay home today, so there'd be no way of getting it." He took the reel away from England and stood up to go get the kite.

England sighed and waited for the other to come back. Should he have brought up last night? Maybe Hong Kong wasn't worried. "Ugh, children are very confusing . . ." he groaned.

Hong Kong was about a foot away from the kite when the wind picked it up and made it jump away from the boy. "Hey, I heard th- Whoa!" He tried to grab onto the string, but wasn't fast enough.

Hearing the ruckus, England stood up and ran towards the direction Hong Kong went. "Is everything alright?" he called out, seeing the other as he ran closer to him.

Hong Kong skittered after the kite, always too late to grab onto it by milliseconds. "I'm pretty sure- oof- It isn't," Hong Kong landed on his stomach empty-handed when he had made a dive for the kite. As if mocking him, the wind died for a few seconds, enough to get the boy's hopes up, but not enough for him to react fast enough to catch the kite.

England decided to take action, jumping up to get the kite while he had the chance. Able to get the end of the broken string, he quickly pulled the kite down. "I got it!" he panted, holding out his hand to the other for support.

Hong Kong took the offered hand and pulled himself up. "Well, at least we didn't lose the kite. He looked down at his grass-stained front. "Well," he started, "I guess..." he never finished his sentence, and instead took the kite to tie it back to the reel.

"You guess . .? You guess what?" England asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Gege said he was going to do laundry later today," Hong Kong replied, walking back to the shed to put away the kite. "That's all."

England sighed. "Okay well . . . If you say so." he mumbled to himself, following the Asian back to the shed. He looked around, trying to find more entertainments before turning to Hong Kong. "Is there anything else you want to do?" he asked.

"Nope, I can't think of anything," Hong Kong shook his head no. "But it was you who wanted to spend time with me."

England nodded. "Yes, well, that's what I planned to do. Maybe tomorrow when we can be able to leave, we can go and have a real father-son hang out." he said as he smiled and rested a hand on the boy's shoulders. "Maybe for now, we can continue our talk ..?" he suggested.

"Ah...Father-son?" HK asked, though not loud enough for England to hear. "Alright. Well, what do you want to talk about?" He stood up and left the shed, surveying the area for a better place to sit. There was a small bridge over a koi pond where he could hang his feet over.

England walked out the shed as well, looking at Hong Kong. "Well . . . I still want to talk about last night." he said with a straight face. "I know you were upset that night . . ." he added.

Hong Kong shook his head no again. "I'm quite sure I wasn't upset." He walked to the pond, where a few- quite large- koi greeted him. "But my questions were avoided. Care to clear them up?"

England looked at Hong Kong oddly. "What questions?" he asked.

Hong Kong sighed. "Oh, please, now you're just playing stupid." He stuck his foot into the pond. Several koi attacked his feet with fish-like kissing. It tickled.

"I had asked why Gege was in pain, among other things."

"Lad, I told you," he sighed. "He fell harshly on his arse." he answered. He looked down on the ground, picking at the grass.

Hong Kong had a skeptical look. "That's very hard to believe," he said, pulling his foot back out and watching the fish swim around angrily. "If that's true why didn't you prevent it?"

England frowned and turned back at Hong Kong. "Because," He paused for a while. "Because. . . he didn't fall." he admitted, looking down.

"Oh?" Hong Kong asked, suddenly interested. "Then wh-"

His sentence was cut short by a particularly loud yelp from inside the house, followed by the dragon's harsh laughter.

"You're no fun to play with, aru," China sulked moving some smoothed pebbles across a wooden board. "You complain if I don't let you cheat, and whine if I win."

"Then let me win," the dragon said matter-of-factly.

China glared up at the dragon. "You know I'm not going to do that, aru."

Crimson eyes equally glared back down. "I want to play a different game." He crossed his arms in frustration.

Sighing, China stood up to go get another game. "Fine, fine, aru."

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey...Hey."

"What is it?"

"You're limping."

China turned around. "So, aru?"

The dragon crawled its way to China, tail coiling around his feet and making the nation altogether quite nervous. "You take care of yourself better than that." It was pretty much true; China tried not to get injured often, but when he did he wouldn't allow himself to do anything but recover.

"What's your point?" China asked defensively.

The dragon loomed over and stared China up and down. "I wonder..." he muttered, stroking his chin in thought. "I wonder..."

China stepped over the dragon's tail. "You wonder what, aru?" he asked.

"You're sleeping with that 'England' fellow, aren't you?"

"Wh-what? No, aru!"

The large mythical beast chortled, "Ha, you wouldn't be so defensive if it weren't true."

China became flustered. "That's because you're making a ridiculous accusation, aru!"

"Then let me see."

"Wait...See what, aru?"

A scaly, taloned claw hooked onto China's silk pants and pulled slightly downward; enough for the dragon to sneak a peek.

China yelped and pulled back (which resulted in a small rip in the clothing), causing the dragon to give out a rumbling laughter. "Ahahahaha, it's true!"

China only replied with a deep flush of red on his face.

Hearing the yelp and laughter, England cocked his eyebrow. "Did something happen?" he asked. He stood up and started to walk towards the house.

He called out as he entered the house. "Yao, I heard noises, you're that upset over a game or somet-" he paused himself as he saw the ripped pants. The handprint, though faint, could be seen. He turned red and turned his head slightly. " . . um . ." was what he could only say to it.

Hong Kong followed close behind England, but when England stopped all he could see was the dragon (who was clearly amused by something).

"Pffft." The dragon said, his eyes glinting with laughter.

China held the rip closed with his hand, still upset. "Stupid dragon, aru," he growled, "You ruined my pants."

The dragon flicked his tail. "Oh, come now," he said, still chuckling, "I'm sure that's not nearly as bad as what En-"

"No, no shut up!" China hissed.

"Kpppffffttt."

"Uh . . . .I-I. . ." he tried to form a sentence. It wasn't the fact that someone had saw the print, but it was the fact, of all people, it was China's BOSS who found it.

"I'll be back outside now," he started, turning around. "I'm sure-" he bumped into Hong Kong. "Ah, lad, I didn't see you there . ." he muttered.

The dragon hissed out another chuckle. "You're embarrassed."

China scurried to his room to change.

"Was...Was that a red mark on Ge-"

The dragon interrupted Hong Kong with his tail. "Ah! China has left me without a game partner. Come, entertain me."

Hong Kong frowned. What on EARTH was going on? "Yes, of course," he said. "Arthur, what games do you suggest for Gege's boss?"

England turned around and waved his hand, hesitating even more... "Ah, well, I'm not sure what games you prefer, mister . .?" he paused, not knowing what to address the dragon.

"Long," the dragon smiled, flashing a toothy grin.

"It means 'dragon'," Hong Kong Translated. Clearly the dragon was amused by the twisting and turning emotions emitted into the room.

"I prefer board games. Tell me, do you play chess?" he asked, slithering up to England with the coyest look on his face.


	12. Responsibility

England's uncomfortable stance soon softened. He gave small grin. "Why, yes. I enjoy that game very much. . ." he answered. He did indeed. He did have an odd liking for strategy. This would be interesting, or awkward. One of the two.

"Good." The dragon pulled a board out covered in lines, then a small bag of wooden pieces.

"I don't think you know how to play, Arthur," Hong Kong commented, watching the dragon set up the board; red against black.

England blinked as he saw the pieces fall. "Urm, Long, was it? These pieces . . ." he picked a piece; a circular wooden marker with singular Chinese characters. "I'm sorry but I don't know much Chinese to read these. . ." he pointed out to the dragon.

The dragon hissed out in disappointment. "You said you knew how to play chess, you liar."

Hong Kong took the opportunity to stop the game. "I'll teach him. This-" he pointed to a character, "Is 'horse'. Ma. It even looks like a horse. See? The mane, tail, feet, it's all there."

"Oh, I see it." he said, examining the Ma piece. He looked back up at his opponent, seeing the angry expression, and lean back slightly. "Ah, I apologize. You see it's different in the Western version, the pieces are more like figures." he explained.

The dragon lashed his tail. "And I suppose the rules are different as well." He didn't seem pleased.

Hong Kong continued anyways. "This piece is a general; that one an advisor, the elephant," he continued pointing out characters.

"You'll notice the characters are different for red then they are black," the dragon pointed out.

"Chariot, cannon, soldier," Hong Kong continued.

England looked even more confused. This was WAY different than the chess he had recognized. "I see, I see. . ." he answered back. Hopefully the game play wouldn't be difficult, right?

"The rules of game play are simple. It's a battle between two armies, where you try to capture the general. Generals cannot face each other directly, and the river/palace restricts movement of some pieces. Now, the cannons..."

The dragon was making a talking motion with his claw. "Blahblahblah" he said, bored already.

England frowned. This was definitely different to the English version of chess. Despite of being confused, he nodded "I see . . ." he simply said, looking down at the pieces. Maybe playing a game or two would make him understand even more, he figured.

The dragon chortled, watching the other frown when Hong Kong explained the rules. "You don't seem as confident as you did a while ago, now do you?"

China came out of the bedroom (still with a tint of red on his face, but thankfully new pants) and sat down on the couch. "What are you doing, aru?" he asked the dragon.

"Playing Chess," the reptile replied.

China frowned. "You know he's not going to understand how to play the game, aru. If anything you're just doing this to humiliate him."

The dragon cracked his tail on China's back. "So what if I am?"

"Aiya, that hurt!" China grumbled, but he didn't argue with his boss any further on the matter.

England gave a glare at both the dragon and China. "I will not even think to be humiliated! Now if you don't mind, I would like to bloody play the game!" he shouted at them.

The dragon's mouth curled into a devious grin. "Alright, then. Red or black?"

China averted his eyes from the obvious outcome that was about to happen.

England sat there silent for a while. "Black." he finally responded, crossing his arms.

"Perfect! I'll go first," The dragon clasped his hands together and moved a piece.

China rolled his eyes and sighed at how manipulative his boss could be.

Hong Kong stayed at England's side, ready to give any hints.

However, the dragon, as if reading his mind, told Hong Kong to, "mind your own business and to make yourself useful and go play outside."

England looked towards Honk Kong, smiling only slightly. "Do whatever you want lad, but you don't have to help me. It's ungentlemanly for me to cheat, " he told him. He looked back at the board, and examined the moved piece. He reenacted the move using his own piece, looking back at the dragon.

The dragon held a laugh back. "Oh, dear. You're REALLY not sure of yourself, are you? Tell you what," he said moving another piece.

"Oh, here it comes, aru," China mumbled hiding behind his hand.

"Why don't we make a little wager? I'll give you whatever you want for a day."

England cocked an eyebrow. "Anything?" he moved another piece. "Well, then I'll agree to your wager thing. And if you win, then . . . well, you can embarrass me for the rest of the day." he offered, giving a smug face.

"Sounds fair," the dragon said, contemplating his next move. "For today?"

England gave a sigh. "Hm, how about tomorrow? It'll be a full day for you to embarrass me or whatever. ." he offered, rolling his eyes.

"Fffft. Alright." The dragon's glee was painted on his face.

"Arthur, you know you're going to lose, right, ahen?" China asked, but was flicked again with the dragon's tail.

"Quiet, you, I'm concentrating."

England shot a glare at the Chinese nation. Honestly, couldn't he hear something more uplifting? He looked back at the dragon, gritting his teeth as he edged towards impatience.

Reaching over the board, the dragon slid his horse piece with a maniac grin. "Your move."

China looked over at the game. Moving that piece would leave- No. He has a strategy. There has to be some reason for—

England looked down at the board. Wait. That move left a flaw for the other. He moved another piece, looking back at the dragon as he grinned.

"Oh dear, what is this?" the dragon purred, his tongue coated with false surprise. He moved another piece to make up for his "Mistake".

China looked from the dragon to the board to England back to the dragon. He was very confused. "Aiya," he mumbled, standing up. Maybe distracting himself with chores would help.

England's smile grew wider. Of course, he was oblivious to the fake tone of the dragon's voice. He slid another piece, moving close to the general now.

The dragon frowned. "Harrumph," he said, "Stalemate. You win."

China came out from the bedroom with a handful of clothing. "Wha~at, aru? Not possible. You must have let him win or-Ouch!"

"Must I tell you a third time to not speak?" the dragon said, irritated. "All you do is talk."

England stood up and gave an arrogant smile to China. "Well, If I win, I win." he stated, lifting his head up with pride. He looked at the dragon with a cold smile. "So you said wish for me, is that right?" he reassured.

China resisted the urge to smack England across the face out of frustration. "Hong Kong, aru? Will you come help me?" He called out, walking to the courtyard.

The dragon drummed his fingers on a side-table, leaving scratches into the wood. "Yes, I did. One wish for the day. Anything you can think of (that won't affect me)," he said, quickly adding the last bit so he wouldn't get in trouble later on.

England rested his chin on his fist, thinking of a wish. "Honestly, I have no idea on what I want." he admitted, "It's like I already feel content. May I, ask for it, another day? If you don't mind. ." he asked the dragon, looking away.

"Fine by me. Make China do the work and have him get me when you figure out what you want," the dragon said. He lolled his tongue out as he spoke those words. "You're a horrible Chess player."

"Gege?"

"Hm? What?" China was busying himself with the wooden tub in front of him, covered in suds and arms soaking wet.

"Why doesn't anyone answer my questions?" Hong Kong was relatively dry compared to his brother, but he was still flecked with bubbles and water stains.

"Don't be silly, aru."

"Like that."

"How am I a-" England paused and gave a scowl. 'He let me win, didn't he?' he thought. "Such a daft dragon." he hissed quietly. "Honestly . ." He didn't like the fact that he was tricked into winning. He couldn't. It was the fact that he practically made himself a fool for falling into that. He continued to mutter incoherent (and inappropriate) words as he walked out into the courtyard.

"Stop avoiding my questions," Hong Kong said, taking the shirt handed to him. It was England's.

"I'm not, aru! Stop being so paranoid, Hong Kong."

Hong Kong hung up the shirt with the other articles of clothing, but sat close to China. "You are so avoiding my questions, Gege." He skimmed his hand across the surface of the water and splashed a little water into China's face.

"Ah! Cold!" China reeled back in surprise. "That's very rude, aru," he said, before throwing water back at Hong Kong. "Ha!"

England walked towards the two Eastern nations, and smiled lightly. He stayed away, hoping not to bother them, as he sat down on the ground. He gave a slight groan and continued to watch the two.

China looked up from his work/splash fight. "Is something wrong, ahen?" he asked.

Hong Kong continued to search through the bubbles for any clothes the two may have missed- nothing.

England rolled his eyes. "Oh, nothing, just the fact that I made a fool out of myself by bloody dragon!" he yelled. He buried his face with his knees. "I'm such an idiot for thinking that . . ." he mumbled. "At least I still have the wish . . ."

China resisted the urge to laugh and say 'I told you so' by turning back to the tub. "Well, what did you wish for, ahen?"

Hong Kong nudged China. "There's nothing left, Gege. It's all hanging up."

England shook his head. "I didn't wish for anything yet. I felt like I didn't need it," he explained, looking back up at the two. "But if I do, we'd have to get him again. . ."

China rested his forehead on the edge of the wooden tub. "By that you mean me, right?"

England gave a devious, playful grin. "Probably. You are the only one who can get him." he answered.

"Wipe that smile off your face, ahen. I'm making you come with me if I have to go and ge-"

"China," the dragon interrupted.

"Yes?"

"You're going to be leading the lion dance on the lantern festival."

China stood up. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, aru? Who's going to be in it with me?"

The dragon looked bored. "I wasn't here earlier. And how would I know who's going to be helping you? That's your problem. You need four people though, to-"

"No, aru!" China stamped his foot in protest.

The dragon looked up from picking his claws. "What's the problem?"

"Four's an unlucky number, aru."

"Fine," the dragon said. "Make it six. That way it's lucky."

England stood up, giving a questionable look. "Lion Dance?" he asked out loud.

"Remember what we didn't get to see during the fireworks festival?" Hong Kong replied. "Well now Gege gets to be in it."

China frowned. "More like forced, aru."

The dragon shrugged off China's bad vibes. "You have plenty of time to find five others to help." He pointed at Hong Kong. "Look, there's one. Four more. I've left the puppets in your room."

"Ah, I see." England mumbled. He walked up to China, giving a concerned look. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

The dragon looked up to the sky. "I must be going, it's getting late."

"Just go, you horrible thing, aru," China muttered to the dragon. Now on top of what he was stressing about normally, he had to deal with finding people who would be willing to help. "Maybe Taiwan would..."

The dragon squeezed his way passed the trio and hopped the wall. "I'll be back for that wish."


	13. Forbidden Conversation

England huffed and crossed his arms. "You know, I can help as well, Yao. I may not be Asian, but I can learn your . . . lion dance, or whatever it's called." he told China.

"You couldn't even pick up Hong Kong, ahen," China said, rolling up his sleeves to keep them from slipping past his hands. "What makes you think you- Alright. Alright, fine, ahen. Show me what you can do."

Hong Kong tilted his head to catch a last glimpse of the dragon. Maybe he was right; it was getting late.

England paused. "First off, I take that as an insult. Hong Kong is full grown, and not a child! Second, what the bloody hell am I supposed to do anyways?" he asked, glaring at China.

"You're going to have to improvise for me if you don't know, ahen," China said, keeping his focus. "I'd have much rather preferred one puppet and not three, but I think my boss has it in for me, aru," he said to himself, sighing. More work.

England sighed. "Fine then, I guess I will . . I'll just see what I can do then, alright?" he responded just before walking back into the house.

China puffed out his cheeks. "Ooohhh no you don't." He turned on his heel and took a run towards England, jumping onto his back and standing on his shoulders. "Keep me up, ahen," he commanded, "If you really want to be in this dance."

England gasped, feeling the sudden weight on his shoulders. "You git! Get off!" he shouted. He lost his balance and fell on the ground . . . for the second time today.

China knew England would fall (Though not as fast as he did!), and-shakily- handed on his feet, away from England. "What a shame, ahen," China said, bending over to look England in the eye, "And you were insulted I made a comment on your strength."

England frowned. "I didn't expect that you would jump on me like a lunatic!" he shouted. He stood up and walked finally walked (more like stomped) back to the house.

China waited a moment.

"Hong Kong, aru?"

"Yes, Gege?"

"Am I lunatic?"

"Mm...Possibly?"

England closed the bedroom door and sat on the edge of the bed. "Fucking gits. Think they can insult me. Weak? Pfft. I'm not weak, I took over half the world at one point!" he huffed. "If they don't approve of it maybe I should just leave." he added. He sighed and frowned. Maybe, of course, didn't mean a yes though. He lied down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

China nudged Hong Kong. "Go to bed, aru. I've got to go apologize to Arthur."

Hong Kong nodded, running into the kitchen for a snack to eat before he left to his room.

"Arthur?" China called from behind the door. He didn't open it.

England looked at the door and sat up. He got off the bed and walked towards it, not opening it either. "What is it?" he asked, his voice was dull.

"I'm...sorry, ahen," China said, hearing England's voice much louder. He must have moved to the door. "For making fun of you."

England opened the door, meeting face to face with the other. "Look. I . ." he paused, looking down at the floor. "I apologize as well. I shouldn't be acting this way. I know I don't even fit here at all. ."

China sighed. "We're both sorry. C'mon, it's getting late, ahen. Hong Kong isn't going to eat. Do you want me to make you something?" He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb to the kitchen, keeping his eyes on England sympathetically. "Whatever you want."

England didn't look back up at the nation. Instead he shook his head, giving China somewhat of a smile. "No, that's alright." he responded. "I'm feeling a bit tired. I'll be going to bed." he added as he walked back towards the bed.

China shrugged his shoulders and went into the kitchen himself to make some sticky rice. It wasn't much, but he realized he hadn't eaten all day and the hunger had just caught up to him.

When he finished making the rice, he went back to his room and leaned against the dresser, elbow leaning on the top, next to the incense.

England was lying back down on the bed, eyes still open as they looked up on the ceiling. Once China arrived in the room, he looked over at him for a second and soon closed his eyes.

"I know you're still mad at me, ahen" China said, a little muffled with the chopsticks still in his mouth.

England turned away from the other. After a while, he soon spoke. "I'm not mad, I'm just frustrated." he said. "I'm frustrated at myself."

China put the bowl down. "He must have been thinking of his gains when h- ...It doesn't matter, ahen. You got a wish out of it, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. But what's the point of it when I didn't deserve it? I honestly would've took the loss." England muttered.

China gave a little laugh. "You wouldn't have liked what my boss would have done, ahen. He may not act as wise as he is, but he would find a way to make you regret living." He picked up his bowl again, taking another bit of rice into his mouth. "You wouldn't want that, ahen"

England chuckled as well. "No, I probably wouldn't want that at all." he agreed. He turned around, seeing China eating and smiled up at him. "You have some rice on your face." he commented.

"Oh." China wiped it away with the back of his hand. "Xie xie. Do you want any, ahen?" He held out the bowl with questioning look. "I didn't see you eat today, either, you know."

England was about to say no, just until he heard a growl coming from his stomach. ". . . Sure." he finally answered and sat up.

China walked over and handed him the bowl, still half-filled with rice. "It's not much, sorry, ahen." He sat down next to England and sighed. "What am I going to do about th- Uhg."

England took the bowl of rice in his hands and began to eat, or try to at least with the chopsticks. It wasn't much, but he had got some at least. He looked at China, concerned. "About what? That dance your boss was talking about?" he asked.

"Yes, ahen. It's-Pffft." China had looked up to explain to England about how hard it would be, but watching him have trouble eating put a smile on his face. "Having trouble?"

England frowned. "Maybe I am!" he pouted and looked away, still trying to even hold the chopsticks together.

"Here, ahen. Give it to me." China took the food and chopsticks away from England. "Ah." He opened his mouth and expected England to copy him.

England gave him a questioning look at first. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. "Ah . ." he repeated the Asian, though with a more unenthusiastic tone.

China stuck the rice in England's mouth. "Ungrateful," he commented, tapping England's chin to shut it, then giving him a quick kiss.

England's mouth curled into a smile. He swallowed the rice and kissed China back. "Oh you know you like it. . ." he laughed.

China took the laugh as an opportunity to put more rice in England's mouth. "Talking with your mouth full is rude, ahen."

England was cut by the food stuffed in his mouth. Glaring at the other, he chewed and swallowed his food. "Yes, well, nearly choking another is a crime." he hissed.

"Where? Plus, it's your fault for talking with your mouth full, ahen. Weren't you taught as a child nobody wants to look at what you have in your mouth?"

Another smile was on England's face. "I wouldn't talk if I were you, knowing what you've had inside your mouth." England playfully retorted back.

China threw the remaining rice at England, his expression full of hate. "If that's how you feel about it, ahen."

England moved back slightly, trying to get rid of the rice that was stuck on his face. "What? What did I say?" he shouted.

China pursed his lips and faced away from England, crossing his arms in the process. "You know very well what, ahen."

England frowned "No, no I don't. I wasn't even insulting you on it!" he yelled again, turning a slight red.

China huffed. "I'm...I'm not comfortable about it." he said, keeping his back turned on England. "And don't yell so late at night, ahen! What have I told you?"

"S-Sorry. ." The Englishman muttered. He furrowed his brows, getting closer to the other. "What made you so uncomfortable about it?" he asked.

"It's not something that should be brought up in conversation, ahen. Drop the subject; I don't want to talk about it." He let out a long sigh and stood up to change into his nightclothes. Today had been all kinds of stress.

England sighed and continued cleaning up the rice on his face. "God damn it . . ." he mumbled to himself. Not wanting to piss off China even more, he decided to lie down again, facing away from the other.

China pulled off his shirt, feeling a few welts from when the dragon smacked him run along his shoulder. Uhg. Oh well. It wasn't permanent. He turned around back to England, who...was sleeping?

England got himself comfortable, even if there was rice on him. Didn't bother him. He kept his eyes open wide.

China sighed and got on the bed, knowing full well there was still rice in it. Whatever. If he woke up with his hair matted, so be it.

He also didn't like going to bed angry, so to remedy the situation, China snuggled his body up against England's. 'Pretend this isn't happening,' he thought to himself, completely out of his comfort zone and wrapping an arm around England. 'Pretend he's a pillow or something.'

Noticing the warmth around him, England looked down, seeing the arm on him. He smiled and placed his own hand on the other's, clutching it lightly as his eyes soon began to shut.

China's skin prickled as England grabbed his hand, but he didn't pull away- he was too sleepy. "Night," he mumbled into England's neck. He was much more tired then he originally thought, and as soon his eyelids betrayed him, he was asleep.

England smiled even more. "Night. . ." he mumbled back, falling fast asleep afterwards


	14. And Then Came the Trouble

England woke early this time, groaning as he slowly pulled China's arms away from him and got off the bed. Still groggy, he walked outside the room, seeing if Hong Kong woke up already. "Lad?" he called out, looking around the living room.

Hong Kong pulled a pillow over his head. For some reason he didn't sleep as well as he had for a while. And he certainly didn't want to be up now. However, he was taught to come when called. Humming in tiredness, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and shakily stood up. "Yes?" he called back.

England walked towards the younger one. "Ah, I was wondering what day it was today- ..." he paused as he examined the other. "Lad, are you okay?" he asked.

"I just woke up," Hong Kong said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. "Today's the sixth day. There's nothing really to do except freely visit friends and family, and generally praying. In fact, that's what's going to be happening until the tenth day." Another yawn. "But today's just a "do whatever" day more then anything. Nothing's planned out."

"Ah I see. So today is just pretty pointless, I presume." England sighed. "Well then, I guess I'll let China sleep. I'll be at the bathhouse then" And with that he went back to the room, grabbing another new set of clothing and walked out, leaving the house.

Hong Kong gathered his own set of clothes, running after England. "Wait up," he said, trailing behind the Englishman.

England stopped and slowed down his pace, waiting for Hong Kong to catch up. "Alright, Alright, lad." he muttered.

"You've...You've got rice all over you." Hong Kong pointed out, a little perturbed. "Why?"

England looked away from Hong Kong. "Ah, well I- . . . .Well. China started it. . " he muttered, crossing his arms.

Hong Kong was more confused. "Started what?" _Honestly, if you're going to tell a story, explain it better_, he thought to himself.

"Well," England started. "I got him mad for some reason and he threw a bowl of rice at me . . ." he chuckled. "Though I don't know why he got mad anyways . . ." he added.

Hong Kong made a face. "About what, exactly? What did you say? Or do...?"

"Ur," England thought. "I . . . forgot about it, honestly." he lied, chuckling a little.

Hong Kong took the bait, and moved on to the next question. "Well...Why on earth did you agree to stay here in the first place? It's...not like you."

England stopped and looked at Hong Kong. "I wanted to spend time with you of course. . " he answered, frowning. ". . Do you not want me here?" he asked back.

"You could have just as easily disallowed me staying here. That and you haven't spent much time with me, other then the fireworks on the first night and yesterday. And of course I want you here." Hong Kong walked ahead of England to hold the door to the bathhouse open.

"Oh, I'm sure you wanted to celebrate this holiday though. . ." he responded back. He grabbed the door first, letting the young one enter first.

Hong Kong gave a sigh, signaling that he wasn't done with this conversation, but would stop for the moment. Walking into the bathhouse, he asked, "So how have you taken to the city?"

"Oh well," he paused to take off his clothing one by one. "I haven't really visited the city much. But it's not bad at all . ." he answered. He soon got into the water slowly, trying to adjust to the temperature. Once he got in he dipped his whole head, trying to get rid of the rice that probably stuck to his hair.

England laughed and patted the boy's hair. "Sounds like a good plan then." he commented. He let go of the other and moved away, getting rid of more of the rice. "Anything else you'd like to talk about?" he asked, frowning to himself.

Hong Kong fidgeted in the water at the touch, because that was probably the most awkward thing to do. "I can't think of anything else," he said, washing his hair.

England sighed. "Alright then. That's fine. ." he said back to him. He was soon quiet after that, washing himself off. He had his back turned on the other, not knowing what else to say

Hong Kong had about enough of the silence and got out of the water to dry off. He was finished, anyways.

"I'm going back," he said, zipping up his pants.

England nodded. "Okay, I'll be there in a few. ." England answered back, staying just where he is.

Hong Kong walked back home, continuing to think why China would get so mad as to throw rice at England. He normally wasn't one to be so wasteful of food.

England sighed and stayed there in the bath, contemplating. "To be honest, the lad does have a point . ." he commented to himself. He got up and dried himself off, changing into his new clothing. He shrugged the thought off and left the bathhouse.

"Gege, are you awake?" Hong Kong asked as soon as he got through the door.

Of course not.

Hong Kong, however, called out to China again, and finally a third time, before giving up and throwing his clothes in his room.

After a very long (and dragging) walk, England entered the house. "Yao?" he called out and walked into the room. He sighed, seeing the Asian still sleeping- A small chuckled came out as he saw the rice all over the other's hair. He set the old clothing down and left the room, trying not to laugh even more.

Hong Kong was sitting on the couch, reading A Tale of Two Cities; he had brought it from England's house earlier. "What are you laughing about?" he asked England questioningly.

England stopped laughing, seeing Hong Kong on the couch. "Oh…oh. It's nothing." he chuckled. He sat down next to the young boy. Seeing the title of the book, he smiled. "I see you're still reading in English. . ." he commented.

"I don't know how to read much Chinese, anymore...And I don't understand what Gege says half the time. English is simpler." Hong Kong said matter-of-factly, licking his thumb to turn the page.

England frowned just then, facing away from Hong Kong. "Well . . ." he paused. "Now that you're back here, isn't it time to learn Chinese again?" he questioned.

Hong Kong continued to skim the page. "No point," he said, "Since it's easier to learn things at a young age, when your brain is still developing. It gets harder to learn multiple languages as you age, and since I'm almost full-grown and on my own, anyways, there wouldn't a point, would there?" _[A/N: I know, I know, HK residents speak Chinese, but I don't know Cantonese (which is heavily present in Hong Kong), only Mandarin, so I tweaked the story a little.]_

England sighed and crossed his arms, leaning back on the couch. _Touché_, he thought. He looked up at the clock, watching it as if time was going slow for him now. "Tell me," he suddenly spoke. "How long do you want me staying here?" he asked.

"As long as Gege isn't sick of you."

"Sick of whom?" China said from the doorway. He looked fairly tired, like he had gotten out of bed before his body would allow it.

"You're covered in...Rice," Hong Kong looked over at China and made the same observation he did to England. "Strange."

China frowned. "You." He pointed at England in much the same way he did to Hong Kong near the beginning of the new year. "You're helping me get this mess out of my hair."

England suddenly frowned. "I apologize, but who was the one who threw the rice again?" he stated, in a rather obnoxious and sarcastic tone.

"You're still helping me, ahen. Now." China went to the bathroom, leaving the door open. He kept picking at his hair and making faces at the smudged glass.

Hong Kong looked up from his book. "I suggest doing what he asks. He seemed serious about it."

England sighed and got up from the couch, walking to the bathroom to see the Asian picking in front of the mirror. He closed the door behind him and began to help China, grabbing each grain from his hair.

Gold eyes watched England intently, fingers brushing knots out of the clean strands of hair. His thoughts were still cloudy from morning sleep, but China was still making inferences and scenarios.

England continued weaving his fingers with the other's hair, pulling out more rice from the dark hair. His eyes looked back at China's and he flashed a slight smile. "Almost done." he breathed, his hands moving to the other side.

"You better be, ahen. I'm getting impatient." China's hand crossed paths with England's for a moment, and he pulled back. His eyes darted a sideways glance to his hand, then back to the mirror to watch England again.

England stopped smiling and rolled his eyes. 'And he calls me impatient', he thought. He combed through China's hair again, making sure not a single grain was left behind. Bending over, he pecked his lips against China's. "All gone."

A small glare was given to England. "Stop that." He stood up, fingers still twisted in his own hair. "It's your fault, ahen"

England sighed, letting go of the other's hair. "Will you lighten up? I was joking around." he said, frowning.

"Do you deserve it?" China said, trying to move his way out of the bathroom. England's figure was blocking him. Why did he shut the door? It was perfectly fine open! Humph.

England moved out of China's path, letting him walk past him. He didn't respond to the other nor did he look at him, only giving a short grunt.

China felt a little scorn. Maybe that was why he rubbed up against England as he went by, aiming for-

"Hong Kong?"

Hong Kong was on the other side of the door, leaning against the wall in boredom.

"Were you waiting, aru? I'm sorry."

England glared as China walked by, stopping as he saw Hong Kong standing there. "How long were you waiting there?" he asked him.

"About five minutes. I thought you wanted to go about town today. It's why I was waiting."

China gave a little sigh of relief. "Oh, is that all, aru?"

England nodded. "Alright then, lad. We'll go now." he said to him, leaving the bathroom. He turned to China, not giving any expression. "Are you coming with us?" he asked.

Hong Kong tugged at England's shirt. "Of course he is. Get dressed, Gege."

China looked a little surprised to be invited (read: forced) to join the little bonding. "You sure, aru?"

Hong Kong nodded.

"Okay, well, get ready then." England shrugged. He walked towards the front door, grabbing his shoes as he waited.

China huffed at England and strode to his room to change.

Hong Kong glanced at China before returning his attention to England. "Why is he so upset?" he asked as he waited, as well.

England rolled his eyes. "Don't ask me. I have no idea either." he responded. He sat down, slipping both shoes on. "He better be in a good mood though . . ." he mumbled to himself.

China came out in a simple, sleeveless white mandarin shirt and silk pants to match. He looked a little disappointed in what he was wearing, but only said, "Why are you waiting for me, aru? Go on," expecting them to have been out the door already.

England sighed and slowly stood up, walking out the door. He held the door open for the others. Just because China had a foul attitude towards him, didn't mean he can't be courteous.

China gave a side glance to England as he walked out the door, his eyes expressing thanks.

"I think there's a small festival going on. You know, like game booths and things," Hong Kong mentioned.

"Probably, aru," China agreed. "Do you want to see?"

Hong Kong nodded. "It sounds fun."


	15. SinoSoviet Relations

England shut the door after him. "I guess we can go there if you guys want. How far is it?" he asked.

"We won't know until we look, now will we?" China quipped, walking ahead to ask somebody.

"Qing wen..." China mumbled to a person.

Hong Kong shook his head as China spoke, not understanding any of it.

"...zai na li?" China finished, his expression gleeful when the person nodded his head and pointed and holding his hand up and signaling how far it was.

England stayed behind China, following him. He didn't want to ask any questions himself anyways, seeing that he couldn't even understand the other nation once he spoke.

"He said there's one down near the edge of a bamboo forest marking part of the city's limits, aru," China said, smiling brightly.

Hong Kong looked ahead of the path. "How far?"

China shook his head. "He didn't tell me the exact distance, but he assured me we would be able to walk there no problem."

England sighed. 'At least he's looking better. .' he thought. "Well," he finally spoke. "Lead us to there." he said, smiling slightly.

China flipped around back to the front of the path, making a mental map from the instructions he had been given. _Up a little bit, left at the crossroad, then straight to the edge of the forest._

"Alright, ahen."

England lifted a brow. 'Can we get going then?' he thought, tapping his foot with impatience.

China ignored the noise England was making by tapping his foot, walking back on the path again.

"Is something wrong?" Hong Kong asked England. China was adamant on staying five feet ahead of the two- or at least England.

"Oh, it's nothing. . ." England answered to Hong Kong. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulders, moving him as he walked. "Let's move along now." he muttered to him.

Hong Kong made a face. "Alright- Hey...Where did Gege go?"

China hadn't bothered to see if Hong Kong or England had been behind him the entire time.

"Hong Kong, Arthur, It's-" China looked over his shoulder to see the two were not where he had left them. "Great, aru."

Hong Kong looked at the crossroads. "Did...he go that way? Or...maybe this?"

England groaned. "Great . . . Just perfect. Can this day get any better . . .?" he ranted to himself. "Alright lad, we should probably wait here, until China comes to his senses that he lost us . . ." he told the boy.

China was going to backtrack (They're at the crossroads, aru! No doubt about it!), when a hulking figure blocked him.

"Ah! Yao! It is nice to see you, da?" Russia said, his child-like smile present as always.

China was more then disturbed Russia was here. "Aiya! Ivan, aru! What on earth are you doing here?"

Russia laughed a bit. "Your country is so nice; I wanted to take a stroll."

China's face paled a bit. "And...You happen to be here today while I'm out because...?" he trailed off.

"Are you missing something?" Russia asked, completely avoiding the question and bringing up a plethora of new ones.

"As a matter of fact, I need to get back to Hong Kong and Arthur, aru. I lost them at the-Aiya!"

Russia had lifted up China onto one shoulder effortlessly, much to China's surprise. "I shall help you, da?"

"No! Why, aru? Put me down this instant!" China argued, pounding his fists on Russia's back, with little result.

"What are friends for?"

Meanwhile, England began to walk in circles out of boredom. "He's taking way too long . . ." he reassured. Even though it had been only less than 5 minutes, but damn it, it was still too long!

His train of thought was soon interrupted as he heard a yell from the Chinese nation. He turned to Hong Kong, giving a suspicious look. "Follow me, lad." he simply said and began to walk, following the noise.

Reaching there, he spotted China, being carried by- What the hell was Russia doing here?

"Ah, alright?" Hong Kong had heard China's complaints, too, and wondered what caused them. Hoping the eldest nation wasn't hurt, he hurried alongside England.

"I said let go, Ivan!" China continued to complain. He would have kicked, were it not for Russia's grip on his legs and butt to keep the Eastern nation on his shoulder.

"Ah! There are your friends. See?" Ivan pointed out, noticing Arthur and Hong Kong. China responded with another few strikes against Russia's back.

"No, Ivan, aru. I can't. Let go."

England looked up at Russia. "Urm . . ." he tried to speak, but with the Russian and his. . Well . . . himself, it really wasn't that easy speaking to him face to face like this. "May I ask WHY you are here?" he asked. "And WHY are you carrying China?"

Russia frowned at the tone England took with him. "I wanted to help my Yao. He said he needed to find you." He shifted his hold on China so that he was holding onto him with one hand. The other hand reached into Russia's overcoat for vodka.

Finally! China had a free leg to kick Russia's stoma-

"Ah!" China winced when Russia's grip tightened to keep him steady.

Hong Kong looked up at Russia with his blank stare. "Could you maybe put my Gege down? He doesn't seem to be enjoying his new view of the world."

Russia let China down. China scurried behind Hong Kong and (mostly) England, a scornful look given to Russia every now and then.

"You remind me of my Yao," Russia said to Hong Kong. "Except you- ..." His expression was back to its original smile.

England gave a scowl at the Russian. Oh, his Yao? How rude. Why did he have to be here? Didn't he have a Baltic to step on? "Well then, sorry we couldn't socialize for so long, but we were heading for a fair Hong Kong wanted to go to, so if you don't mind . ." he stated. Grabbing both China's and Hong Kong's hands, he dragged them past the big nation towards the fair, or at least anywhere away from that crazy Russian.

"Have fun~" Russia waved to China, who had given a backwards glance out of concern Russia would follow.

"Arthur, you're holding onto my hand too tightly, ahen," China said when they were finally out of Russia's sight.

Hong Kong didn't make a noise, but he had the slightest expression of frustration.

"Just keep walking!" he hissed out. Thinking he was out of the Russian's sight, he stopped and let go of both hands. "I just honestly don't want to be around that bastard . . ." he mumbled out of frustration.

"He means no harm, ahen," China said, trying to defend Russia. They had once been the closest of friends, like a pair of teenage girls gossiping and exchanging long nights of talking about an ideal, peaceful place. They had even formed a pact. But then Russia began thinking differently from China, or he was the one thinking differently from Russia; either way they had grown apart and had only talked of formal matters during the numerous conferences held in the UN. Occasionally China panged for his old friend, but often times he shook his head in disgust at how much Russia ideals had changed.

Hong Kong checked his wrist for any red marks from England's grip. None.

England shot a glare at China. "You didn't look like you were happy about him around, explain that!" he yelled. "If he wasn't a threat to you, why don't you go back there then!"

Hong Kong sighed. This really wasn't supposed to end up in a fight. He could even hear-Ah, why was England so upset?

China frowned deeply. "He wouldn't put me down, ahen. And because I'm spending time with Hong Kong, because he asked. What are YOU doing, acting the way you are, ahen? Are you...jealous?"

"Jealous?" Hong Kong asked.

'Oh damn,' China thought.

England turned away as his face reddened. "I . . ." he paused and started to walk away. "I need a moment." he muttered.

"Jealous Russia and I used to be close friends, aru," China saved himself.

Hong Kong accepted that answer, though he still felt cheated on it. And now England had gone. Should he go and try to remedy the situation? No, probably not.

China, however, followed England to confront him on the matter, Leaving Hong Kong to sit on a bench and pout to himself.

England sat on the ground and began to pick on the grass, contemplating. He wasn't jealous. That Russian didn't have anything against him. Even if he was close friends with China, lives right next to him, and has a bigger . . a bigger packag- He wasn't going to win this one, was he? He grunted and picked the grass more ferociously.

China found England sitting in a grassy area, hidden from a lot of public. He was pulling up the grass at its roots and had such a sour expression on his face.

China walked over and sat himself in England's lap, looking up and to the left at him.

England looked up, seeing the nation on top of him, and blushed. "Ah, I-I didn't see you there. . ." he muttered. He frowned and glared at China. "Why aren't you with your 'best friend' Russia?" he said in a sarcastic tone, making hand gestures. "I'm sure he won't be an arse to you . . ."

China sighed and ran a hand through England's hair. "He's not my best friend anymore, ahen," he said, a little disappointed. "We're supposed to be with Hong Kong, playing carnival games and having fun. And you're here, being a grump."

England sighed. "I just hate that bastard. Thinking your his and everything. ." he huffed. "Whatever, let's just stop talking about this. You're right anyways; we have to go back to Hong Kong. ." he nodded and stayed motionless, waiting for the other to get up.

China unhooked the first three buttons of his shirt to expose a little skin. Dark red flecked the porcelain white. "Does it look like I'm his, ahen?" he asked. He redid the buttons on his shirt as he stood up. "Hong Kong is probably upset."

England blinked. He probably smiled just a bit, but he didn't care. He got up as well and nodded. "I'll have to make it up for him then." he sighed and held China's hand, this time more gentle, as he began to walk with the other by his side.

China gave a sort of blissful sigh, but then-

"Hong Kong, aru!" China pulled away from England just before HK looked over.

"No more fighting?" HK asked warily. China certainly looked more content.

England sighed and patted Hong Kong's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, lad." he said, looking down at the boy. "No more fighting, we promise. Now how about we go to the carnival, alright?" he smiled at him.

"Fine. It's this way."


	16. Panda

Hong Kong ran ahead to where he could see a collection of families.

The set-up itself was humbling, but it was made-up in quality. Hong Kong had busied himself with a tossing game, involving ping pang balls and a koi pond.

China looked around and softly smiled at how happy the atmosphere was.

England looked around the area. Sure it was different than carnivals they had back west, but this was pleasant enough. He watched the younger Asian, smiling at his enjoyment. He looked at China, who was happy himself. "Is there anything you'd want to do?" he asked.

China shook his head no. "There's not much here for two grown-ups, ahen. Come to think of it, I'm, not sure why Hong Kong wanted to find a place like this."

Hong Kong came back with a small tiger doll under his arm. He had won it playing that game (it took him three tries!).

England shrugged. "Well at least the lad is having fun, am I right?" he asked, smiling down at Hong Kong. "Besides, I'm sure there's something fun right?"

"I suppo-Hong Kong, aru. What do you have there?"

Hong Kong mumbled something about a gift for Taiwan, and China gave a half-hearted smile. It was adorable, Hong Kong's infatuation with the girl.

England gave a chuckle. "You like her a lot, don't you lad?" he said. "But that's good though, you're gentleman just like me, you know." he stated, a smug look on his face.

China elbowed England hard in the ribs. "You are not." He looked back to Hong Kong and gave him a cautionary frown. Just because he was shaming himself doesn't mean his younger brother could do the same.

"Ow . .?" The Brit grunted. He sighed and looked around the carnival. There was nothing much to do for themselves, he guessed. He looked back at Hong Kong. "Is there anything else you want? Maybe food?" he asked.

"That sounds fine. Street food is always good-tasting," Hong Kong said. China nodded in agreement.

"I think there's a vendor over there, aru," China said, noting some people eating nearby a stall. "Go see, Hong Kong."

Hong Kong nodded and ran up to the stall in question, then beckoning the elder nations. China smiled and followed the boy. There was a mix of flavourful smells that made China's stomach growl.

England followed just after China. Looking at the vendors selections, to him, it wasn't really much of a . . . selection. Was that a cow's stomach? England gave a weird face.

"Don't make that face, ahen," China scolded. "You haven't even tried the food yet."

Hong Kong also gave a questionable look.

"Ohhhh, not you, too, aru," China groaned. "It's not going to kill you or anything." He turned to the man and said something fast, pointing to some eggs boiling in a bubbling black liquid. He paid the man for two and handed one to each Hong Kong and England. "Sissies, aru," he said, then turned back to the man and go himself a bowl with what looked to be shark in it.

"What is this, Gege?" Hong Kong asked, not disturbed by the egg itself, but rather the liquid it was in.

"Tea-boiled egg, aru."

England still looked disgusted by the look of the egg in the liquid. He never had a good taste in food, but this was still just too foreign for him. He shook his head, looking at China. "I'm defiantly not eating that," he said.

China frowned, a bit of shark fin in his mouth. "Then go hungry, ahen." He certainly looked displeased that he had paid for something that England didn't want. It wasn't even anything "bad" by western standards.

Hong Kong was a little more daring, taking a taste of the egg. "It's actually pretty nice," he said. At this China smiled.

"See? I told you, aru."

England looked away, though the corner of his eye picked up Hong Kong, innocently eating the egg. He turned to the egg, watching it. Oh why not? He quickly grabbed it, sniffed it a little bit, and bit into it. His expression changed. It really wasn't bad at all. He bit into the egg again, eating more and taking in the flavour.

China's face held triumph. "Ha!" he exclaimed, "I knew you would at least like that, ahen. Now, if only you wouldn't turn your nose up at everything else."

Hong Kong snuck a piece of shark fin from China when his tea-boiled egg was finished. The other didn't seem to notice.

"Oh shut up . . ." England mumbled and finished his egg. Actually, he wanted another one. He looked at China, giving a pleading look for more. The corner of his eye saw Hong Kong once again, taking the shark fin. He reached out and smacked the thieving hand. "Ask first." he told him, giving him a look.

China sighed, handing England some money to "Get whatever, ahen." When Hong Kong was scolded, China contradicted England and gave him a piece of shark. Hong Kong ate it with content.

"If you want more, just ask, aru." China was glad Hong Kong wasn't too influenced by England's bad tastes.

England got up, walking to the vendor only to walk back to the table. "Urm," he looked at China, confused. "I forgot how to say it . . ." he admitted, frowning.

China glanced to the vendor, who laughed a little at the Englishman. "Just say Cha ji or something," China said. "And don't give him more money then it's worth. If he tries to make you pay over 3 yuan, just say "Tai gui le" and walk off, ahen."

England got the information in his head and nodded. "Okay . . ." he simply said and walked back to the vendor. Looking at him with a neutral face, he repeated the words China had told him. "Cha ji . .?" he told the vendor, pointing to the eggs.

The vendor looked England up and down, "Ni yao ji ma?" he asked, leaning over the counter and folding his hands together. "Ni ji duo?"

England just stood there, confused even more. "I . . ." he paused, trying to think. God damn it, if he could only remember that book, he thought.

"Wu ge ji dan? Shi bu shi?" The man held up his hand to form a "five" symbol.

"He looks like he can't do it," Hong Kong told China. He had asked for more shark, and the elder sighed and pushed the bowl to him, claiming he "wasn't hungry anyways, aru," (he really was).

"Oh, I know, aru. But earlier he had insulted my language when I explained his language was pieced together like a quilt."

Hong Kong looked up from his bowl. "How so?"

"Take, for example, the word soliloquy, aru."

"Mmhm...?"

"It's late Latin. From solus, meaning alone, and loqui, to speak, aru. It's talking to oneself"

Hong Kong nodded. "Makes sense. But that's Latin. What about, say, Chinese?"

"Ketchup."

Hong Kong gave a snort of laughter. "What? Really?"

"Hn."

England continued to stand there, looking like an idiot now. "I honestly don't know what you're saying." he admitted, giving a half smile.

"Ah, how many do you want?" the man said in near-perfect English.

"What other languages?"

"He borrows from France a lot, aru," China said with a smirk. England and France were bitter rivals.

England was wide eyed. "You speak perfect English?" he straightened himself out. "Ah, well, I would like one please." he told the man.

"Yes? There are many English-speaking people in China. Five yuan."

China gave a yawn. "I think he's being fooled," he said, noticing England's new posture. "Or else he wouldn't have gotten so confident, aru."

Hong Kong looked to England. "How so?"

"I think they started speaking in English."

Remembering what China said, England shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir. That's too expensive for me. . ." he said to him.

"Oh? Then how about three? Three is alright, yes?"

"Gege, England shook his head no."

China chuckled. "Maybe he actually listened to me, aru."

"Urrm," England paused, thinking again. "Is that the regular price for these eggs?" he asked the man, looking confused.

"Yes," the man said, his voice stressed.

China propped his head up on his elbow and sighed. This probably wasn't going well anymore.

Naive as he was, England nodded. "Oh okay then. . ." he pulled out the money and handed the man three yuan.

"Ah, xie xie. Thank you." The transaction was complete, and the Chinese vendor muttered something to himself, ignoring England from then on.

China groaned when he saw England give him more money then what the food was worth, head against the table.

Hong Kong laughed at the misfortune.

England grabbed the food and went back to the table. Looking at China's head on the table and Hong Kong's laughter, he gave a confused look. "What?" he questioned.

"Gege's not pleased at how much you paid," Hong Kong explained when all China did was mumble into his arm.

England frowned. "But . . .But the vendor said it was three yuan." England said. "Wait, don't tell me it was less than that, you only told me if anything was five and up, to reject it." he glared at the Chinese nation.

"I was expecting you to get more then one, ahen. Otherwise I would have—Never mind. He probably needed it more; he's only a street vendor." China looked up and gave a weak smile.

Hong Kong handed China the tiger doll and got up to go play more games.

England sighed as he grabbed the egg and began to eat it. "I'm sorry I wasted your money like that." he muttered, looking up at China.

China waved it off. "Really, it's alright, ahen." He stood up and linked his arm with England's. "Let's play games. It looks fun."

Finishing his egg, England stood as well, taking the Asian's arm and smiling back at him. "Well, what games can we play then?" he asked.

China shrugged his shoulders. "There's a lot of games involving the nature here, and more are betting-sort of games, ahen. Like that tossing game I saw Hong Kong play earlier." He made a motion to the koi pond.

England looked around the park. He noticed a small stand, with a wall covered with colourful balloons. There also seemed to be kids with darts, popping them. "Hey, this looks safe." he commented, pointing at the stand.

"Safe, ahen? They're darts, Arthur. But if you- Ah!" China's eyes widened at one of the prizes-an oversized panda doll. "Alright," he said, regaining composure. "We can play that, ahen."

England gave China a confused look at first, but shrugged it off as he walked towards the stand. He looked at China. "I'm not going to talk to this guy about prices . . ." he told him, backing away a bit.

China laughed a bit behind his hand, giving the person behind the counter a bronze coin in return for three darts. "Here, ahen." China gave England two darts and kept one for himself.

England took the darts from China, giving a small thanks. He lifted one up, aiming at one balloon. "By the way, how many do you need to pop for a prize?" he asked.

"Three for a big prize" the man pushed the panda doll, setting off a small, mewling plea from China, nearly inaudible, "Two for medium, and one for small."

"Alright well- China, are you okay?" he asked, seeing the Chinese nation act like this was rare . . . yet funny. He looked at the prizes, seeing the panda doll, and smiled to himself. He aimed at the balloon, throwing the dart. Unfortunately, he missed.

China's face went slight red at the question. "N-never better, ahen. Why?" He handed the last dart to England. Perhaps he could get a medium prize?

England aimed the second dart. He threw it again, hoping for a hit. Another miss. "Damn it. . ." he mumbled, scolding himself.

The vendor laughed-in front of England, mocking him. China frowned, but said nothing. "One more chance," the vendor said to England.

England took the last dart, throwing it to see what would happen. Missed again. He sighed and frowned at China, feeling a bit guilty now "I'm sorry, Yao. ." he whispered to him. "I know you wanted that big prize."

China shook his head no. "It's alright, ahen."

The vendor pulled out one last dart from the table. "I feel quite sorry for you. You have terrible aim. So I will make you a deal. Hit the red balloon, and you get any prize you want." He thrust the dart into England's hand. "You probably will not get it, I'm sure, but it's nice to try."

China scorned at the words. It was rude to say that.

England frowned and took the dart. Not wanting to mess up, he aimed at the red balloon, taking his time now.

"Gege! Arthur! Look over here!" Hong Kong called from across the pond. He had won a paper boat race, with a small burlap sack of edible gold coins as the prize.

"Ooh! Congrats, aru!" China called back, bumping into England as he did so.

Almost tripping, he accidentally threw the dart. 'Ah, damn it!' he mentally yelled. Miraculously, the dart flew and hit the balloon, popping it. England stood there, dumbfounded, and slowly smiled and laughed. "I won?"

The vendor puffed out his cheeks, but allowed England to pick whatever prize he wanted.

China didn't notice the win, however, because he had ran over to congratulate Hong Kong properly.

England looked back at China, who was with Hong Kong already. He turned around and, obviously, pointed to the big panda, giving a triumphant grin at the vendor.

"Impressing someone?" the vendor mocked as he handed the toy to England, sour expression.

Hong Kong looked over to England. "What does Arthur have?"

China looked over as well and smiled. Then laughed. "He actually hit it, aru."

England frowned. "Are you daft? Of course I am." he took the doll and turned around, walking to China. He held the doll up in front of himself. A red tone set on his face. "I believe this is yours," he told him.

China fidgeted for a moment before accepting the oversized plush. He had to carry it with both hands. "T-thank you?" he said, unsure of his gratitude (in front of Hong Kong).

Hong Kong looked at England with the strangest expression. "That's odd of you to do, Arthur," he said, unwrapping a coin and popping it into his mouth.

England laughed. "Well, I could tell he really wanted the toy." he told Hong Kong, not looking away from China whatsoever.

China buried his face in the doll to hide his embarrassment and to stop feeling the look of those green eyes against him.

"So why didn't he try for it?" Hong Kong held the tiger doll in one hand to wave to England and get his attention. "I'm over here."

England snapped out of his short daze, looking down at Hong Kong. "Huh? Oh. Well, I. . I insisted on trying to get it for him since he's done a lot and I wanted to feel accomplished." he said to the boy, trying to make an excuse for him.

"Gege's pride wouldn't let him do that so easily. Gege?" Hong Kong fished for an answer.

China peeked over the panda doll's head to look up at Hong Kong. "He's really persistent, aru," he muttered.

HK nodded and turned back to England. "So how'd you manage to get all three darts?"

England frowned. "At first, I didn't," he explained. "But that bastard said I had horrible aim and gave me another chance." He shrugged. "Oh well, somehow I got it anyways."

"You do have horrible aim, ahen," China commented. "I'm surprised you got the red balloon."

HK smiled a little at the stab. "Don't be mean, Gege."

China made a face.

England gave a glare at China. "Ignoring that comment. . . So," he looked back at Hong Kong, giving a calm face. "What would you like to do now, lad?" he asked.

China stuck his tongue out at England when he wasn't looking. Just because he got him a carnival prize didn't mean he was so easily wooed.

Hong Kong shook his head. "Don't you think it's getting a little late?" he asked.

England nodded, noticing that the sun was setting. "Yea, we should get back home." he noted.

"Well now at least you two won't get lost, aru," China said with a yawn, instinctively leaning against England for support. He hadn't realized how tired he really was until Hong Kong made mention of the time.

"Yeah...Uh...Gege?"

"Hm?"

England took note of the sleepy nation on himself and gave an odd look at Hong Kong before looking at China. "Yao, are you that tired?" he asked.

"Wait, what? I'm up, aru. Why?" China stood up straight and tried denying any claims to being tired.

Hong Kong shrugged and walked ahead of the two. He'd give Taiwan the tiger doll when she visited the eighth. And the chocolate.

"What makes you think I'm tired, ahen?" China asked England.

"You were leaning on me." England responded as he started to walk. "If you're tired, I can always carry you." he offered, cocking an eyebrow as he gave a half-teasing look.

"You couldn't even hold me up, ahen. Remember?" China pointed out, though really it was because England was caught off-guard. "So I'd like to see you try."

England glared at the Chinese nation. "Well then, let me carry you then." he stated. He bent over and wrapped an arm around China's back, the other around the back of his legs. He lifted China off of the ground, carrying him in his arms. It took him a while to get used to the weight. "See? No problem. You are pretty light anyways." he commented.

China gave a little yelp of surprise when being picked up, clutching the oversized teddy bear as if it would save him from being carried bridal-style. "Light as opposed to...? Does Western food make everybody fat, or are Eastern countries just privileged, ahen?"

Hong Kong looked back when he heard the yelp and saw China being picked up. He looked quite flustered and was complaining to England about something.

England rolled his eyes. "Well, seeing how America is, I'd say the first one." he scoffed. "By the way, you better not fall fully asleep on us, we can't get lost again. The only reason I'm going this is so that you can rest a bit. ." he grumbled, walking towards Hong Kong now.

"Sure you are, ahen," China said, relaxing his body. "You go straight. Think you can handle that, ahen?" he said, a mocking tone ribboned around his words.

"You look ridiculous, Gege," Hong Kong said, looking down at China in England's arms.

"He's the one that picked me up, aru," China defended.

England grunted and started to walk straight, eyes away from the other as he spoke once more. "Just hold onto me or else I may drop you . . ." he said, sounding serious about it as well.

China latched onto England's neck in fear of being dropped and gave a hiss of "You wouldn't!"

Hong Kong shrugged and ran ahead again, seeing China's house.

England gave a playful smirk. "Maybe I will. Maybe not. But does it matter? You trust me, don't you?" he asked, holding the man closer.

"Not with that tone, ahen," China said, despite his grip loosening. "You're scheming something." He frowned at the thought.

England chuckled, giving a proud look. "You think I would do something like that? That's not something a gentleman would do, you know." he mumbled.

Finally reaching the nation's house, he stopped at the front door. "Would you like me to put you down now?" he asked, mockingly.

"But you aren't a gentleman, ahen," China pointed out. "I'm quite sure I've said this before."

China completely let go of England's neck completely, signaling he was okay with being put down.

England frowned at that comment. "You don't really think that, do you?" he questioned the nation again, being more serious about it. He then slowly placed China back on his feet again, letting go of him completely.

"Aside from this," China held up the doll a little, "You've been acting like an outlaw with threats and little episodes of anger, ahen. No?" He gave England a questioning look. "Is there something on your mind?"

England gave no look to the other. "There's nothing wrong, Yao. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." he told China, smiling softly, as he opened the door and walked inside. Quickly, he took off his shoes and headed towards the room.

China gave a sort of odd look at England before following him in. Hong Kong was leaning against the wall in the kitchen eating an apple.

"You're eating an awful lot, aru," China commented.

"I'm hungry."

"So I've noticed."

England shut the door half way and got on the bed. To be honest, he was getting a bit tired himself. He got himself comfortable and lied down on the bed, facing up towards the ceiling once more.

"Just don't overeat, aru. You'll get fat," China warned, walking into his room and noticing England's gaze. He sighed a bit before going over, crawling onto the bed (and England himself), and asking, "You're not going to get dressed for bed, ahen?"

England gave a short gaze at China right before looking back at the ceiling. "I'm just relaxing for a while, that's all." he answered. He slowly brought his arms around the other, pulling him into a hug.

"Mm, are you sure?" China asked, resting his head on England's chest, "You sort of acted odd, ahen." He stayed silent for a moment, paying attention to the slow, rhythmic breathing of the other. "Was it because of what I said?"

"It's okay, Yao. I'm fine." England simply said before giving a kiss on the man's head. He began to stroke China's head, his fingers lightly weaved between the dark hair.

China nuzzled up against England before getting off the bed to change. "I've been meaning to ask, ahen," he said as he rummaged through the dresser drawer for some pajamas, "What do you do for New Years? The Western version, I mean, ahen."

England turned to China, smiling a bit. "Well, we usually have our New Year on the 1 of January. The day before, or New Year's Eve as they like to call it, everyone celebrates and they throw gatherings and parties. Many people like to drink or spend time family. And then we just count down to that day. Usually we throw a huge fireworks display around our monuments and major cities. New Years Day, we have parades, or more parties. Depends on who's sober or not." he explained, chuckling.

"How boring!" China exclaimed. "It just sounds like a reason to get so drunk you don't care who you sleep with, ahen," he scorned, his nightshirt halfway on. "Like there's no significance to the celebration, ahen."

England shot a glare before lying on his back again. "Everyone seems to like it over there, you know." he mumbled.

China turned around to face England and smile. "Of course they do, ahen. Parties include free alcohol and schmoozing. Sounds like a fun night, ahen." He went back to England, pinching his cheek like an embarrassing mother. "You're so serious."

England let the other pinched his face, eyes turning at him. "And you're . . ." he paused, looking for a right word. "You're a tease!" he finally said.

"You like to use that word a lot, ahen," China said. He pulled away from England to yawn in to his hand. "I'm guessing you won't get dressed for bed?"

England nodded. "Yea, I'm just going to sleep like this, I guess." he responded, giving a half smile. He moved over, giving room for the other to lay on.

"Lazy," China commented, crawling into bed and giving a contented sigh. "Westerners are so weird sometimes, ahen." He shut his eyes and hummed. "Traditions, habits, kissing..." he trailed off.

England started to laugh and faced the Chinese nation. "You have a problem with my traditions, habits, and kissing?" he asked jokingly.

China opened his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow. "It's all so risqué and vulgar, ahen." He made a face. "I'm not used to it at all."

"And you think I'm used to yours?" England asked, lifting a brow. "Your culture is so . . . delicate and foreign." he commented.

"Delicate, ahen?" China asked. "No one asked you to stay, you know. And I can understand 'foreign', since, well, you're not a native."

England frowned and turned away from the other. "Would you even want me to leave?" he suddenly asked.

"No, but that's not my point. What do you mean by delicate, ahen?" China pulled back England so he could look him in the face.

"I mean delicate in general. And you, yourself . . ." The Brit answered, eyes looking away from the other.

"...Like, ahen?" China asked, frowning a little.

England continued to look away. "Just . . . Drop it, alright? Don't listen to me. I'm sounding foolish right now," he whispered.

But China wouldn't drop it. "No. I want to know why you said that, ahen. You aren't sounding foolish." China sat up a little, expecting an answer.

England sighed. "You want an example? How about if you look at your arse?" he pointed out. "You were crying about it, you know. Not to mention you were scared of me dropping you." he added.

China frowned. "The first is a bad example, ahen. You're not taking into consideration how painful it is at first. And second, I was up a good four feet off the ground. I-... I don't like to scrape myself up, ahen," he explained, making something up for the latter example.

England let out a small chuckle. "I wasn't going to drop you, Yao." he explained to him. "I was just joking. Though, I am sorry for giving you trouble down there." he lightly touched China's lower back, going lower. "Does it hurt still?" he asked.

China frowned and held back a wince. "Yes," he said, a little coldly, "And it doesn't help you're touching me, ahen."

"Sorry." England simply said as he let go of the Asian nation, chuckling again. He looked away, trying to avoid any bad stares fro, the other.

"That laugh says otherwise, ahen," the ancient nation pushed England in mock anger. "So rude!"

England shot a glare. "You've made some rud insults at me as well. So don't think I'm the only one at fault here." he told China, giving him a firm tone.

China closed his mouth and looked to the side, knowing he was in trouble. He WAS being hypocritical, though.

"I'm right, aren't I?" England asked, giving the other a grin. He pulled China into a hug. "Guessing by your unresponsive self, I was." he gloated.

China blew hot air into England's face. "Once, ahen. You were right once. And don't think-" his thoughts were cut off by a yawn.

England laughed. "You can sleep now, you know." he said, getting tired himself. He continued to hold China is his arms, slowly closing his eyes and falling into deep sleep.

China snuggled against England and took his advice, giving a final yawn before falling into unconscious sleep.


	17. Aniki!

England woke up the next day, looking around and adjusting his eyes to the light. He sat up on the bed. He rubbed his head, trying to fully awake himself. He began to wonder; how long had he been here now? Seven? Eight? Didn't matter. He got off the bed and walked out the room, seeing if anyone else was awake.

China felt the stir from England and mumbled something into his pillow, the down swallowing most of the noise. When the Briton got off the bed, he groaned and pulled the bed covers over his head. Yesterday was the seventh day- known to be the birth of all humans, and a great time to look at Farmer's vegetables. He, England and Hong Kong had gone out again, and he vaguely remembered going to an outdoor restaurant. So that made today the eighth. China would have to go and invite family; Japan would probably refuse, of course; Korea would gladly accept; and HK invited Taiwan (as far as he remembered).

Today wasn't a good day to have a hangover.

England looked around for Hong Kong. "Lad?" he called out. Awake or not, they still had to be up. Didn't they have this sort of dinner or something? He sighed and sat down, waiting for the other two.

Hong Kong was up at the call. "Yes?" he asked, bounding out the room and coming to England's side. "What is it?"

China wasn't so energetic, preferring to stay under the covers and away from people.

"Ah, just wanted to see if you were awake. Today is when your family is coming, am I right?" he asked, trying to reassure. "By the way, can you wake up your brother? I'm surprised he isn't up by now."

"Oh! Yeah, the dinner, like the second...Alright." Hong Kong shuffled into China's room. "Gege?"

"Mmm mnnm." China said into his pillow.

Hong Kong walked over to the bed and shook the mass of bed sheets. "C'mon. Arthur says to get up."

"He's not the boss, aru," China mumbled, peeking from his covers. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Why does he want me up so early?"

Hong Kong rocked back on his feet. "For tonight. That family get-together."

China groaned. "Why do I need to be up NOW?" he called out to England, leaning to look out the bedroom door.

England looked back at the room. "Well, don't you need to get ready?" he asked back. "Are you that tired or something?" he added as he stood up and walked into the bedroom.

China fell back onto his pillow, his dark hair feathering around him. "I have a headache, ahen. Plus no one's going to come until around noon. That gives me at least another hour of sleep before I need to do anything. Hong Kong, would you please leave, aru? It's a bit crowded in here and I'm quite tired."

Hong Kong nodded, leaving the room with a quiet click of the shutting door.

England sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you need aspirin?" he asked.

China stared up at the ceiling, making shapes with the cracks and distortions. "No, I'll be fine, ahen," he said. He looked over to England and nudged him with his foot. "This isn't fair. You had more to drink then me, ahen. How are you so alert?"

England laughed quietly. "I have no idea. And usually I get the hangovers. ." he said jokingly. He stood up and gathered new clothing for the day. "Well, I'll be taking a bath, that way you can sleep for more." he said and walked out the room, shutting the door on his way out.

China sat up, looking over to the door. "Mmph," he mumbled, getting up. He needed a bath, too. But should he follow England like a lovesick puppy, or should he-

"Arthur, wait, ahen," China called out to England from the front door.

England stopped and turned around. "You're coming?" he asked. Wasn't he having a hard time earlier? Oh well. He stood there and waited for the other.

"I need to be up either way, ahen. And I don't think I can go back to sleep." China synched his steps with England's. "Is that a problem, ahen?"

England cocked an eyebrow in suprise. "No," He responded, opening the door. "Not at all." He walked out the door and headed towards the bath house.

China sighed and closely followed England. "You seem surprised?" he asked looking up.

"Huh?" England looked back at China. "Oh, no, just that I would think you would continue you sleep or something." he mumbled. Reaching to the bath house, he opened the door and stood there, letting the Chinese nation in first.

China shook his head no. "I'll get through it, ahen. Thank you," he said as he walked past England and into the bathhouse. It was quite early, and no one was there. "Nn, the water's probably cold, aru," China said to himself, a sort of scowl on his face.

Walking in, England shrugged and began to undress. Fully unclothed now, he sat down near the edge of the water and dipped his foot inside, testing the temperature. It pretty much was cold, but bearable. He slowly dipped his whole body into the water, getting used to the new temperature.

China was not so keep on the idea of getting into the water. He tentatively walked to the edge, examining the water, as if he could assess it fully clothed and just by looking.

England sighed. "It's not going to kill you. Now are you going to get in or not?" he asked. Honestly, he felt like throwing the man in.

China sort of balked. "I'm not sure, ahen," he said. "And I know it's not going to kill me. What a stupid thought."

England sighed and looked away. "Whatever, I'll leave you be then." he told China, making himself comfortable.

China kneeled down to check the temperature with his hand; it was a little too cold for China's liking, but his dissatisfaction with being dirty was a stronger reason to get in. "Fine, I'll get in," he said, shedding his clothes and getting in without much pause. His body involuntarily shuddered at the sudden temperature change. "Aiya, it seemed much warmer when I tested it, ahen."

"You'll get used to it." England said back to China, washing himself and feeling already immune to the cold water. He finally dipped his whole body inside the water, wetting his face and hair.

China, noticing that no one would be around for quite some time, made his way to England and leaned against him. "I know that, ahen."

England gave a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around the other's waist. Softly gripping China's jaw, he gave a short chaste kiss on his cheek, smiling.

China ran his hand down England, his fingers tracing along his spine. The older nation had reached the small of the other's back when he heard footsteps and instantly retracted his hand, pulling away from England and retreating to the other side of the bath, his face flushed.

"Gege?" Hong Kong's voice called.

England shuddering became worse as soon as the other let go, feeling the warmth replaced by the cold waters. Hearing Hong Kong's voice made him sigh in a bit of aggravation, but yet relieved. "Is something wrong, lad?" he asked back.

Hong Kong poked his head through the doorway to look at China, who had gathered his bearings. "Yong Soo's here, Gege."

"What, aru? Already? It's a little early, don't you think? And I haven't even invited him over, yet, aru (so rude)."

England rolled his eyes. Getting out of the bath, he dressed himself in his new attire for today. 'Well, things could be worse', he thought.

China sighed and leaned back. "I'll be there in a bit, Hong Kong. So you left him alone at the house, aru?" he asked, looking to Hong Kong with half-lidded eyes.

"Well...Not exactly."

China lifted his head up. "What do you mean 'not exactly', aru?"

Hong Kong fidgeted. "He's not at the house."

"What do you mean he's not at the house?" England asked, giving Hong Kong an odd look. "Don't tell me he's-" he was soon cut off by a loud and boisterous voice.

"ANIKI~!" Korea yelled as he threw the bathhouse door open. "Aniki! I missed you!" he jumped and tackled the British nation, mistaking him for the other.

"Agh! Get off of me you git!" England yelled. "I'm not Yao!"

"Hm?" Korea finally recognized England and got off of him. "I was about to say, Aniki would never be taller or fatter!"

'I'm not fat!' England thought, frowning as he pinched his sides to see if that was true.

China tried hiding himself under the water's surface, not ready to listen to the happy-go-lucky nation so early in the day (and with a hangover as well, so troublesome).

Hong Kong suppressed a laugh when Korea made fun of England's weight and England's reaction to it, smiling instead at the quip.

Korea sat at the edge of the bath. "Aniki~! I know you're down there! Come out and love me like a good Aniki!" he pouted.

England laughed a bit, seeing China underwater and hiding like that. He wondered how long his can hold his breath though. He frowned at the thought.

China came up with a regretful look on his face. "Why are you here so early, Im Yong Soo, aru?" he asked, his voice holding disappointment. "Speaking of which, do you know who else is coming?"

Hong Kong piped up, "Taiwan for sure, but I don't know about Japan."

"I figured as much," China said, getting out of the bath to towel himself off and get dressed.

"Aniki~" Korea called out the Chinese nation again, holding his arms out for him.

England blinked. Wonder why Japan didn't come for that matter. He shrugged and continued to watch the antics from the Korean, laughing at the thought of him falling (which was probably rude of him to think. Bastard deserves that after calling him fat).

"I'm not going to hug you if that's what you think, aru," China said to Korea as he picked up his clothes. "Especially not in my underwear." He was about to put on his shirt when he caught England laughing. "What's so funny, ahen?" he asked with a frown.

Hong Kong kept quiet on the matter.

"Hm?" England turned to China, giggling. "Oh, nothing. ." he answered.

Korea walked up to China, pulling him into a tight hug anyways, despite his warnings. "I missed you so much, Aniki!" He pulled away and gave a rather goofy grin. "How has Aniki's new year's been?" he decided to ask.

China made a sort of yelp when he was hugged. He really should have expected it, but of course he didn't, and now his face was red with embarrassment. "I- ..It's been fine, aru," China mumbled, pulling on his clothing before allowing any more talk. "It's only been a few days since you saw me last."

"But I missed Aniki a lot!" Korea exclaimed, hugging China once again. "By the way, why is the Westerner still here?" he asked, giving a confused look.

England frowned at the question. Westerner, psh. How rude. And he could stay as long as he could . .or rather as long as China doesn't kick him out, which won't be for a while.

China made another face when Korea hugged him. "That's quite enough, aru. And I thought it was explained he's here for Hong Kong."

Hong Kong gave a sort of half wave at his mention.

"And don't be so rude, aru. His name's Arthur."

Korea laughed. "I'm just surprised you haven't kicked him out yet, daze?" he stated.

England couldn't believe that either to be honest.

Korea continued. "I mean, you did talk bad about him before . . ." he muttered.

England sighed and decided to cut off there. "Look can we go back?" he asked, getting aggravated.

"There's many times when I came close to it, aru," China said to Korea. He was going to say more, but England interrupted. "What's with that tone, ahen?" he asked, frowning.

"Arthur's right, we should probably go," Hong Kong said, "We've spent and awful long time here."

China sighed, "Oh, alright, aru."

England was the first to leave as he quickly opened the door and left the bath house.

"What was his problem, daze?" Korea asked. He shrugged it off as he decided to jump on the Chinese nation's back with excitement. "Carry me, Aniki!" he shouted.

"Oh not aga- Yong Soo! Get off me this instant, aru!" China's posture shifted with the new weight, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with- it was just annoying.

Hong Kong ran to England. "You're acting strange," he said to the other.

England turned around, seeing Hong Kong. "I'm not acting strange, I'm just so damn annoyed . . ." he groaned. "Let's just go back and forget about it. Taiwan is coming soon, am I right?" he asked, giving Hong Kong a smirk.

Meanwhile, Korea still continued to bother the Chinese nation. "Hey, hey, Aniki. Why does England have to stay so long for Hong Kong anyways?" he asked, giving a curious look again.

"Annoyed at what?" Hong Kong said, completely avoiding England's mention of Taiwan, though his face did change to a slight pink shade.

"Because I want Hong Kong here for the holiday, and he's manipulative, aru," China muttered through his teeth. "Are you going to get off me or what?"

"I- . .I was just annoyed by those antics earlier." he said, looking a bit uncomfortable as he said it.

Korea got off of the Chinese man and walked next to him, smiling. "Yea, well he better stay away from Korea's property." he shouted just before reaching and grabbing hold of China's chest.

"You weren't upset about it before," Hong Kong pointed out. "What happened then?"

China gave a confused look to Korea. "Your property, aru? What do you mean by- Aiya! You bastard!" His question was cut off by Korea's molesting grasp for what was probably the millionth time. "You don't own any part of me, aru!"

"Hong Kong can we please stop talking about this?" England sighed, giving an aggravated look to the younger one.

Korea gave a low chuckle and wrapped an arm around China's shoulder. "Keep saying that Aniki, but you know I do, daze!" Korea exclaimed.

"Alright, fine," Hong Kong muttered. "Hey, is that Taiwan sitting in the garden?"


	18. Caught in the act

Indeed it was Taiwan, She was kneeling over some flowers, enjoying their looks and sweet scent. When she heard China's and Korea's exclamations and HK's questioning. "Ah! Nini! Yong Soo! Hong Kong! I- ...Oh." She stopped her greeting when she got to England. "Uhm. Hello?"

China's attempt to stop Korea from touching him stopped. "Taiwan, aru! How long have you been there? I'm sorry."

"Only a few minutes, Nini," she explained, keeping her judging eyes on England.

"Meimei!" Korea ran towards Taiwan and pulled her into a hug.

England gave a short cough, feeling almost uncomfortable. "Urm. . .Nice to see you again, Taiwan." he simply said as he pulled out his hand.

Taiwan didn't take his hand, being too busy hugging Korea. "Nini, where's Japan?" She asked over Korea's shoulder.

"I don't think he's coming, aru. But I haven't called ye-"

"NINI YOU NEED TO CALL!" Taiwan looked angry at the fact China hadn't yet called Japan. "You weren't going to invite him, were you?"

"I was, Taiwan, I was!"

Hong Kong ran into the house to avoid the argument.

England frowned and placed his hand down.

Korea stopped hugging Taiwan and turned to China. "Japan is not coming?" he asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

England cocked an eyebrow at that as well. Why didn't he come anyways? He shrugged and walked into China's house.

"I never said he wouldn't for sure, aru. He just never celebrates the new year anymore," China said dejectedly.

Taiwan frowned. "You aren't trying hard enough Nini. I'm sure he'd love to come over." She stuck her tongue out at China before following England into the house and leaning against the arm of the couch, her ankles crossed and weaving her fingers together.

China sighed, holding his head in slight pain. Why must family be so resentful?

Korea gave a small frown and walked inside the house as well. He got himself comfortable and plopped his body right on the couch, giving a light sigh.

England, who was already on the couch, grunted and shifted his body to make him for the other. He crossed his arms, sighing as he hoped for this day to be over already.

China felt everyone's discomfort and went to the phone to call Japan. As he dialed the number, he looked to Hong Kong. "Didn't you have som-"

Hong Kong interrupted China, "Oh, you're right!" He ran out of the living room to go fetch the tiger doll and chocolates.

Taiwan looked to the eldest Eastern nation. "Nini!" She warned.

China put the phone to his ear. "Wei?" he asked. "Japan, would you be willing to-...Yes, I know, aru. Yes. But you see, I- No, aru. Alright. Zai jian." He hung up the phone. "He said he's not coming, aru."

Korea sighed again. "That's weird. He used to come over even if he didn't celebrate it.. ." he muttered.

England shrugged and looked away. "Maybe he's just busy, that's all." he guessed.

"But he's been doing it every year recently." Korea explained. "Now I can't claim his breasts for Korea this year!" he sobbed, giving a pout.

"His reasoning was that he was too caught up in foreign affairs, aru," China said. "That he cannot simply put work down."

Hong Kong came back and presented the doll to Taiwan. "I won this yesterday and thought you might like it, Taiwan."

Taiwan's anger at China was set aside for a brief moment to smile at Hong Kong, "This is so adorable, Hong Kong! NINI! Call Japan back and DEMAND him to come!"

Hong Kong felt side-stepped.

China sighed, "Taiwan I can't do that, aru. He made it very clear he did not wish to come."

Korea turned to Taiwan, waving his hand to get her attention. "It's okay, Meimei! You still have us to celebrate with!" he told her, trying to uplift the mood.

England could only just sit there and sigh, not wanting to get into the situation himself. He turned to Hong Kong. "Are they always like this?" he asked, curious.

"Who, Gege and Taiwan?" Hong Kong asked, setting the chocolate coins down. "Yes, I think it's been like this ever since Taiwan was signed over to Japan...A little after the Opium wars, I think. All I remember was that Japan and China had a falling out, and China's custody of Taiwan fell to Japan. Then later, after WWII, Japan left Taiwan to her own deeds."

Taiwan was giggling at Korea's sleeve, which waved around happily as he got her attention.

China, to avoid any further argument, was busy on the phone with Japan again. His expression wasn't all too happy.

England nodded. "I see." he simply said. He shrugged and looked back, seeing China uncomfortable like this and sighed. 'I wish I would be able to help,' he thought. 'But I really can't.'

Korea smiled and continued to wave his sleeves to Taiwan, laughing with her.

China hung up the phone again. "Uhg. I don't have time for this, aru. I need to prep." He walked into the kitchen.

"Nini?" Taiwan called. "Is Ja-"

"No, aru!"

"Nini, you're so mean." Taiwan puffed out her cheeks in a pout.

Hong Kong offered a chocolate coin to the girl, who accepted it, unwrapping the foil and nibbling the bittersweet candy. "Thank you Hong Kong."

"No problem," Hong Kong replied, getting a coin of his own. "Yong soo, do you want one?" he asked Korea.

Korea eyed the coin with delight. "Yes yes!" he held out his hand for the other to drop it in. "Thank you, Didi!" he exclaimed.

England got off of the couch and headed towards the kitchen, seeing China preparing. He coughed, giving the other at least a hint that he was there.

China dropped the spoon he had in his hand in surprise. It clattered to the floor, making a hollow chattering sound.

"Don't scare me!" China exclaimed turning around to pick up the spoon and hurriedly throw it in the sink. "I mean I could ha- Oh. Arthur, ahen." His thoughts changed from anger to confusion. "What is it? I'm a little more then busy."

Hong Kong gave Korea the chocolate in his hand and went to get himself a coin (finally).

There was a loud knock at the door, and China stopped his conversation with England to ask Taiwan to open it.

"Maybe it's Japan!" Taiwan called back, skipping to the door.

China sincerely doubted it.

"Kiku~ I'm so glad you co- ..." Taiwan found that it wasn't Japan, but in fact America.

She slammed the door on his face in anger.

Korea fell back from the couch. He had jumped off when he had heard that maybe Japan had changed his mind and came over.

"Who was that?" England asked, in a low tone. He shrugged and turned to China. "I was wondering if I could help you prepare-"

The knock came in again. And then a certain annoying voice. "Hey! Let me in, God damn it!" it said.

England sighed. "Bloody Yank . . ." he muttered to himself as he walked out of the kitchen, opening the front door.

America stood there, his sour expression turned into a grin. "Iggy! You're still here!" he shouted as he pushed the Brit aside to walk in the house.

England rubbed his shoulder once he was pushed. Rude as always, he thought to himself.

"Nini! That...One person is here." To be honest she couldn't care who he was, and never bothered to remember his name.

"That doesn't help me understand who- Oh, Alfred, aru." China had a towel in his hands, drying them off. "What brings you here, aru?"

Hong Kong waved to America and offered him a chocolate. If Taiwan wasn't going to enjoy them, he may as well get rid of them.

Taiwan still looked upset Japan wasn't coming.

Korea perked up, seeing the American nation, waving his sleeve. "Oh America-san is here!" he shouted.

America took the chocolate, eating it immediately, and waved back at both Hong Kong and Korea.

England cocked an eyebrow, closing the door. "Alfred, why the bloody hell are you even here anyways?" he asked.

America looked back at England. "Oh well, I heard Japan," he grabbed another chocolate, "arguing on the phone, so I asked what's wrong and he told me about this and how he couldn't make it-"

"Get to the point you git." England tapped his foot in frustration.

"I came over to fill his place." he finally explained.

Taiwan buried her face in her sleeves (she was aiming for her hands, but her sleeves were quite oversized and covered them up) and made an exasperated noise of disapproval.

"Fine, fine, aru. Just...Stay out of my way for now," China said. He didn't want to get even more stressed then he already was, and went back to the kitchen without any warning.

Hong Kong sighed and gave America the entire bag of Chocolate. Taiwan wasn't going to want any more (she was fairly upset), and Korea looked too excited to think about the candy.

England rolled his eyes at the Yank and followed China into the kitchen. He still wanted to know if he could at least help.

America looked down at Taiwan and frowned. "Hey, is something wrong?" he decided to ask. Heroes always like to cheer people up, anyways

Korea walked up to the others to butt in. "She just misses Japan a lot. He hasn't come to our celebrations anymore." he explained.

"Ah, I see." America nodded. "Well I'm sure he wanted to come." he told Taiwan. "He just doesn't have time off, since I don't even think he celebrates this New Year's anymore." he shrugged.

"But why doesn't he celebrate it?" Taiwan stamped her foot down in frustration.

Hong Kong said nothing to this and instead turned to America. "How have you been celebrating the new year, Alfred?" he asked.

China had his back to England, not knowing he followed. There was a cleaver in his left hand and his right hand was occupied with whatever he was picking apart.

America shrugged. "I just relaxed pretty much the whole time. I also had to work though. You know how it is over there. All about work . . ." he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ah well, but now that I'm here, I can't wait to eat!"

Korea clapped. "I can't wait to have Aniki's delicious food!" he shouted.

England bent over, trying to see what China was preparing. Turtles. That was just disgusting for him. "Yao?" he called out, trying to get the other's attention.

China nearly cut his hand, hearing England's voice so close. Instead, he cut open an organ. "Damn- What is it, ahen?" China asked exasperatedly, setting down the knife. "You're too close for comfort, especially since I have what could be a potential weapon, ahen."

Taiwan nodded. "So...Uhm. Who are you, again?" She asked America with a look of confusion. "You don't look like a person that would be celebrating the New Year with us."

Hong Kong sort of had to agree.

England winced and backed away a bit, especially away from the cleaver. "Sorry, I still wanted to ask if you needed help." he admitted.

America smiled proudly; his smiled even began glistening a bit. "Well glad you asked, miss! I'm Alfred F Jones, a hero and-"

A laugh came out from Korea, interrupting the American. "Westerners speak weird." he commented.

America sighed. "I . . .I'm a good friend of Iggy and your brother, Japan, if you need to know." he finally said.

"As a matter of fact, I do need help," China said, finishing up whatever he was doing with the carcass. "There's another turtle swimming around in the sink, ahen. Would you go and get it? Be careful, it bites."

Taiwan frowned. "Kiku never talked about you," she said, wrinkling her nose up.

"Since when were you a friend of Kiku, Alfred?" HK asked.

England looked down at the sink, seeing the small turtle circle around in the water. "Aw, little lass can't be that dangerous." he cooed. He rolled his sleeves up and reached his hands out, slowly picking up the turtle.

Of course, not listening to China, the had indeed bit him, making England jump and let the turtle go. "Why that little git . . ." he muttered, grabbing the turtle more forcefully now (which gave him another nip on the finger.)

America frowned at both the comment and the statement. "Well, he probably forgot to mention . . . But I am a friend, I go to his house everyday, you know!" he lifted his head up, almost gloating.

China put the knife down to laugh at England's misfortune. "Are...are you having trouble with it, ahen?" He asked strolling over to England and making him let go of the frustrated reptile. "You're going to make the meat tough. Here, ahen." China gently lifted the turtle out with both hands, to which the soft-shelled turtle responded by kicking its legs out and scratching with webbed claws.

"It's not happy it's going to become dinner, is it? Go wash your hands, you might get a disease, ahen."

"Well...I mean. I've never seen you with Kiku," Taiwan said, "And I was with him for quite a long time."

"Uh, Taiwan. During that time, Japan and America were enemies. Right?" Hong Kong clarified, looking to America for confirmation.

England grunted and turned the faucet, letting the water run on his bitten hand. He turned to China and chuckled. "I guess I should've listened . . ." he muttered.

America looked away, taking another chocolate while he could and eating it. "Yea, that's right." he mumbled.

Korea tilted his head in confusion. "Well now you're friends, right?" he asked.

America turned to Korea, smiling. "Of course!" he answered back.

"Use soap, ahen!" China scolded. "Water by itself won't help." The turtle gave a gurgling hiss as its final breath when the dull thud of the knife made contact with the neck. China drained the blood into a few shot glasses. "Hmph."

"Are you sure, Alfred?" Hong Kong asked. "Whenever I see you with him he doesn't look all that different then when he's with, say, Heracles."

"That's right," Taiwan bobbed her head up and down in agreement. "They talk about cats and visit each other a lot."

England sighed and grabbed the nearest hand soap, using it on the bite mark. He jumped as he heard the noises coming from the turtle. "Bloody hell, Yao, what are you doing?" he asked, questioning about the shot glass.

America frowned. "Well, I mean . . . You see-"

"It's okay America," Korea interrupted him. "He kicks me out of his house too!"

"No he . . . Well he did before, I mean . . . You guys ask a lot of questions, you know that?" he reassured to them, trying to stay away from the topic

"We're curious children." Hong Kong played the child card. "Except maybe Yong Soo. But he acts like a child."

Taiwan giggled.

"I'm just- You know what, ahen? You keep questioning what I do and how I eat an every time I prove you wrong."

_Plink._

"Here, ahen." China gave him a glass and frowned. "The heart's in th- Alfred! Yong Soo!" China called, remembering there were two other adults in the house.

"H-Heart?" England gagged as he took the shot glass.

Korea had a giggle fit until he was called. "Aniki~" he shouted as he ran into the kitchen, about to jump China.

America shrugged and followed the bouncy Korean. "Hey what is it, Yao?" he asked.

China cringed right before Korea pounced him. "Get...Off...Now." It took considerable effort to peel the Korean off. "There's a couple shot glasses for you, aru. Just take whatever." He pointed to the table. "Now I need to get back to work."

Korea got off and took the glass and drank the shot. "Mmm Turtle?" he asked China, smiling.

"Turtle?" America questioned and took the shot glass, taking a drink.

"Ugh, how the hell can you drink that?" England muttered, looking at his glass.

"Iggy, it ain't that bad." America shrugged. "It tastes pretty good!" he commented.

Korea placed his down as well, hugging China again before leaving the kitchen to meet up with the other siblings.

England shivered before taking the sip of the blood. He almost gagged. Not that it was bad, but he couldn't decide whether it was bad to him or not. He placed the cup down and breathed deeply.

"Iggy you're weak." America pointed out, laughing.

"Shut it, you git!" England yelled back.

China sighed and went back to cooking (the turtle was finished; onto the vegetables). "It's not like you don't eat some pretty disgusting things yourself, ahen."

Hong Kong peeked through the door. "Taiwan's asking about you, Alfred. Something about Japan."

China waved a spoon, keeping his back to the group. "You better go see what it is, aru."

America sighed. "Gosh, I feel like I'm babysitting . .!" he groaned.

"Well good, it'll teach you to be more responsible, you twat!" England told him, waving his finger.

America laughed and walked out the kitchen.

England sighed. "What a hectic day . . ." he muttered. He looked at China, who was still preparing the food. He grabbed China's shoulders and lightly began to massage them, rolling his thumbs on his upper back. "I've noticed you push yourself a lot." he commented.

"It's barely started," China mumbled, his eyes glazing over with content at the pressure release. "I...I don't push myself _that_ much, ahen...Do I?" He did feel a little more relaxed, having England rub his shoulders. He even went so far to let a soft moan escape. He stiffened. "I really need to concentrate on this, Arthur, ahen."

"You need to relax." England reassured. His hands were taken off of China's shoulders only to travel down lower. He wrapped his arms around China's waist, pulling him closer as he gave a light kiss on the cheek.

"Arthur, I...can't, ahen. I'm the only one that knows how to..." China put down whatever he had in his hands to wrap them around England's neck.

"I shouldn't be doing this," China half-heartedly argued as he turned around to face the other.

England gave a quick peck on the lips. "Oh quiet, you know you like it." he said right before kissing him again, tilting his head and moving his mouth deeper

England pulled away, kissing along China's neck. "Yao, I really-"

"Ah, I forgot to place this cup down!" America shouted, entering the kitchen. "Hey why a-" He paused as a smile cracked on his face.

England pushed himself away, reddened with embarrassment.

"Oh~ You guys are getting it on~" America teased.

"Shut it, you git!" England yelled back. His hand naturally went for the cleaver.

"Is it me or is the kitchen getting steamy-"

"I said shut it!" England pointed the knife at the stupid American.


	19. Taboo

"Put that down before you hurt yourself, ahen," China scolded, grabbing the cleaver and throwing it in the sink. He turned his back on the two western nations and kept his focus on getting things finished for tonight. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep his thoughts of England away.

"Alfred, what exactly are you doing back in here, aru?" China tittered, his voice wavering.

England frowned, crossing his arms as he shot a death glare at America.

America stiffened for a bit. "Oh, I just forgot to give you back the shot glass! Sorry if I interrupted anything important." he explained. "But who knew out of all odds, you two would be makin-"

"Shush!" England cut the other off. "Not too loud."

"Why? Does the little guy know?" he asked, referring to Hong Kong.

"No, he doesn't. Nor does anyone else but you . . ." England answered.

"Sweet!" America shouted, smiling.

"Arthur that's a lie and you know it," China said, accidentally cutting himself. "Aiy- My boss knows, ahen." He cursed a bit as the sting of the lemon juice he had been using ran into his wound. He walked to the faucet and cleaned it.

"Just...Don't tell anyone, aru," he finally said.

England sighed. "Oh yeah. That dragon . . " he muttered. Now that he mentioned it, he still couldn't decide what his wish was. Oh well.

England turned to America, who was still bouncy like the idiot he was. "What are you still doing here?" he asked.

America frowned. "Aww, is sex really more important than me?"

"We weren't doing it. But if I did have to choose, I would choose the sex, to be honest." he grunted.

"Can you at least come with me, Iggy? The kids are asking me uncomfortable questions about Kiku and it bother's me." he admitted.

"Oh I wonder why . . ." The Brit teased.

America looked a bit gloomy at that comment, giving out a long sigh.

"Oh alright fine. . ." England threw his arms up in defeat and walked out of the kitchen.

America became bouncy once again and followed the Brit back to the younger Asians.

China yelped out loud when England casually threw out sex with him into the conversation like it was nothing. "A-Arthur!" His voice quivered with warning.

Taiwan, upon seeing America return, clung to his arm. "You keep ignoring my questions."

Hong Kong sighed. He had given up a half hour ago. "Arthur your face is flushed."

America frowned. "You keep on asking me about Kiku though. ." he mumbled. He let out a long sigh.

England looked at Hong Kong, the tension made him reddened even more. "Oh, is it? Well I . . I, urr" he trailed off, thinking of a reason.

America butted in. "I gave him a good kick in the ass!" he shouted. He lifted his foot up, nudging the Brit's butt cheek.

The Englishman reacted as he turned around, his face fully flushed. "Don't you dare do that again, you git!" he yelled.

"See? You guys should try it out! It's funny." America told the others.

Korea waved his sleeves. "I wanna try it!" he exclaimed as he ran behind England and ge him a good kick.

"Ow!- Bloody hell, Alfred! Look what you started!" England shot a glare at the yank.

Taiwan let out a bout of giggles. "Is that true, Mr. Kirkland?" she asked, her mind completely off Japan and onto making the Briton even more uncomfortable.

Hong Kong looked first to America, then to England, then to America again, then Taiwan. Well, the mood was certainly lifted. Now if only China would lighten up.

England sighed. Damn American had to make it worse for him. He looked at America, who was smirking at this, then nodded. "Yea, that's true . ." he grumbled.

Korea decided to give another kick to the Brit.

"Bloody-! . . ." England sighed again and let it slipped this time.

"Good one, Yong Soo!" America commented, giving him a thumb's up sign.

China ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. Despite all the distractions (Korea came in for "hugs" every other minute, it seemed), he actually made everything look decent. He snuck himself a strip of meat before leaving the kitchen. "Guess what, aru?"

"Oh my gosh, Nini, Alfred's been telling the funniest stories," Taiwan gushed.

England was lying on the couch on his stomach. The kicking was getting to him, leaving him a small bruise on his arse. He looked up, seeing China out of the kitchen. "Dinner's ready?"

America laughed slightly. Being complimented was nice and all, but he knew the only reason was because almost every story had something to do with Japan.

Korea hugged China tightly. "Aniki's yummy food is ready!" he shouted. He could smell the delightful scent around, of course.

"Don't touch me, aru. I'm probably rubbed raw from your 'hugging' and I don't want anything worse," China sighed, not making an attempt to get Korea off.

"Nini you are so rude!" Taiwan scolded. "I can't believe you."

"Do you ever see them on a daily basis?" Hong Kong mumbled.

"What was that?" Taiwan wheeled around to look at HK, questioning.

"Nothing, nothing."

China smiled and laughed a bit. "Go eat before Alfred steals it all, aru."

America was the first to run towards the food, grabbing a plate as he stuffed the meals onto it. He grabbed as much as he could.

Korea ran to the food as well. "Mm, Aniki's food . . . all for me!" he shouted, grabbing a bunch of food as well.

England rolled his eyes and slowly got off the couch. He waited until every other person got their food. To be honest, he wasn't that hungry (especially after what he tasted).

"You pigs!" Taiwan called to the two gluttenous nations, running in after them. Hong Kong regrettably followed.

"You look less then pleased about my hard work, ahen," China said, watching England's body language. "You're not going to find anything left if you don't hurry your Western ass up."

England simply frowned at that. "Well, I guess you're right. . ." he muttered and slowly walked over, trying not to hurt his ass even more. He grabbed a plate before looking down at the table, which was almost completely empty! "Damn it, America! You took almost everything, you git!" he yelled.

Munching on whatever it is, America turned around at England. He spoke back, but only muffles were heard as the food blocked out every word.

England sighed and grabbed what was left of on the table. It was little, but oh well.

China walked up to England and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I made something for you in case this happened, ahen."

Hong Kong caught that, but hoped to god America didn't.

Taiwan was too busy fighting with Korea over "Stop eating so much you'll get fat! No I don't care if scorpions are low-fat, do you want to end up like that fat-ass Westerner?"

England smiled a bit. He then gave a questioning look to the Chinese nation. "You're not going to eat?" he asked, picking at the food (which was actually pretty good)

Korea frowned. "But, I don't want to be like the fat-ass, daze!" he yelled, pointing at the said American fat-ass.

"I'm over here you know!" America frowned at the comments.

"There's really nothing left, ahen," he laughed, pointing to Korea and America.

Hong Kong and Taiwan had smaller portions and England even less; but there was always whatever China made for when company was gone.

America was already almost done with his portion, not surprising the others at all.

Korea turned to China and smiled at him. "Aniki should cook for me like this all the time!" he shouted.

"Like a wife?" the American asked.

Korea nodded. "Of course! Aniki's breast belongs to me anyways." he said

America laughed and turned to England, who was frowning. 'Bastard . .' the Briton thought as he continued to stare at America, who was now sending back a teasing face.

"Go molest Kiku, aru. I'm sure I'd love another pity-call from him."

Taiwan shoved Korea out of his seat. "Yong Sooooo," she whined, "You're such a pervert."

Hong Kong stifled a laugh, and then noticed the unspoken banter between America and England.

China noticed it, too. "Aiya! Alfred!" he cut in, "You'll get sick eating like that, aru."

Korea let out a small giggle. "Their faces are funny, daze." he commented

America swallowed the food and gave a rather uncomfortable smile at China. "Ah, sorry about that!" he shouted right before stuffing with what's left on the plate. In mere seconds, the plate was now clean

England grunted and picked at his food (literally) even more in frustration.

China sighed and stole something off England's plate of food. "If you aren't going to eat it, ahen..."

"Nini! Manners! You always complain when we don't act mannerly. You're such a hypocrite."

Hong Kong huffed. He started getting suspicions.

"Oh, no, it's fine. China, you can have some of mine." England offered, giving his plate to the other.

"England doesn't seem to appreciate Aniki's food!" Korea pointed out.

England gave a scowling face at the Korean nation. "As a matter of fact, I do. But I'm just not hungry today." he simply said, trying not to raise his voice.

China refused the food, stating, "It's not right."

Taiwan shook her head. "Nini make up your mind. He's offering it to you and now you're refusing."

"Because you pointed it out, aru."

Hong Kong touched Taiwan's sleeve. "I'd just leave it alone, Taiwan," he said. "Today's supposed to be a nice family get-together, right?"

Taiwan scoffed. "Then what's with the Westerners?" she asked.

"Arthur raised me and Alfred is his brother."

"It seemed only right, aru," China interjected.

"They're still not family."

England frowned at that statement. "I'm only here to celebrate with Hong Kong anyways." he reassured to everyone.

"Yea, and something else. . ." America muttered to himself.

England caught that, giving a quick glare at America, who smiled back at him.

"Alright~ I think that's enough of that, aru" China said in singsong, signaling his disliking of all the arguments. "Ah, listen. Taiwan, Yong Soo. My boss told me that I have to hold the lion dance, and I'm short about-"

"Five people," Hong Kong interjected.

"You and I make four people left to find, aru," China corrected.

"I'll help, Nini. Lion dances are fun!"

Korea jumped with excitement. "I wanna help too! I love lion dances!" he shouted.

America gave a questioning look. "I never heard of the lion dance. ." he told the others.

England rolled his eyes. "It's something you need a lot of strength-" he cut himself off. Knowing the American, he was MORE than qualified to join the fun. Hell, he might as well join.

America smiled. "I wanna be part of it! I need a good workout anyways!" he offered.

England grunted. Yep, he was right.

China's eyes gave off a sparkle of enjoyment. "Perfect, aru! Now all we need is one more p-"

"Kiku!" Taiwan interrupted, but Hong Kong shook his head no.

"What about Arthur? He already said he'd help," he offered.

China shrugged. "The only problem will be explaining the dance itself."

"Sleeping, dancing, eating, and the bow?" Taiwan asked.

"That's right, aru."

England looked at the others. "You sure you want me?" he asked, frowning. "Earlier before, you complained about me doing it. . ." he mentioned, eyeing the Chinese nation.

America laughed. "I'm sure you can, Iggy. Even if you're an old fart." he commented, giving another teasing look.

"I am not old!" England shouted.

Korea clapped, loving to be a spectator to the westerners' arguments. "Is he old like aniki?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Nini's over 4000 years old," Taiwan said to Korea with a giggle. "No one's older then him."

China huffed. "Just because I'm the eldest doesn't mak-"

"Nini how do you look so young?" Taiwan interrupted again.

China was silent for a moment. "I'm immortal, aru."

Hong Kong shrugged. "So what?"

"The point is Nini's old," Taiwan said with a smug look on her face.

"So rude, aru!"

Korea butted in the conversation. "Well, Aniki may be older, but he isn't like an older brother like I am!" he shouted, showing a bit of pride in him.

England rolled his eyes. He eyed Hong Kong, giving a 'Is he serious?' look.

Hong Kong, unfortunately, nodded.

"You're not an o- forget it, aru."

Taiwan clung to Korea's arm. "Isn't it getting a little late?" she asked.

Korea gave a pout to his sister. "But I wanna stay with Aniki, daze . . ." he told her.

America checked the time and stood up. "I should get going anytime soon, actually." he said.

England nodded. 'Finally' he thought, sighing with relief.

"No! We're going. I can't leave in the dark by myself, and you're older," Taiwan justified, standing up (and pulling Korea with her). "Nini, dinner was great. Hong Kong, you live with the westerner, right?" She asked.

Hong Kong made a "Kind of sort of" sign with his hand.

"Don't get to be like that fat Alfred, alright?"

China supressed a laugh and began cleaning the table.

Taiwan went to give China a quick hug, then "Don't you dare be mean to Kiku ever again, alright? I don't want him being molested by Im Yong Soo."

She turned on her heel and out the door.

China sighed. "She's really a nice child at heart, aru."

Taiwan ran back in.

"Oh? Did you forget something, Taiwan?"

Taiwan didn't answer but ran to the couch to pick up her tiger doll, giving Hong Kong a kiss on the cheek as she ran back out the door, calling "Yong Soo! Hurry up already!"

"Meimei!" Korea shouted. He tightly hugged both China and Hong Kong before waving to the western nations. He then skipped along and left the house, going after the younger sibling.

The America stood there, laughing at the two. "They have a lot of energy, don't they?" he commented.

The Brit rolled his eyes. "Plenty . . ." he mumbled.

America let out a chuckle again and walked towards the door, looking back at the three with a smile. "I better get going, I don't want to get home too late or anything." he said

England gave him a questioning look. "Not stopping by anywhere?" he asked

America simply shook his head. "No not this time." he shrugged. He opened the door and waved goodbye right before leaving the house, closing the door on his way out.

Hong Kong gave a sort of yawn, stretching his arms to the ceiling. "Bye, Alfred." He went to his room, lingering in the doorway for a moment. "Goodnight, Gege, Arthur."

"Night," China sighed out. He went back to cleaning off the table.

England sighed. He stopped China, and lightly pushed him away. "You go relax, I'll clean." he offered.

"Mm, are you sure?" China asked, still holding a few plates in his arms. "I can do it, ahen."

England took the plates off of China's hands. "Yes, I can do it. Besides, what did I say about overworking yourself?" he reassured to the nation as he walked into the kitchen, setting the plates down in the sink.

"Hmph." China didn't object to England taking the dishes from him, but he didn't feel like it was England's responsibility to clean up. "Fine, ahen." He walked over to the couch and sort of crashed onto it.

England watched this and laughed as he began to wash the dishes. And for the next thirty or so minutes, England continued to pick up, both the kitchen and dining room. He may not be able to cook or anything, but at least he could decently clean.

China sat up. "Don't, ahen." he said, "You don't have to. Oh! Do you want me to fetch the dinner I made you (since you have an aversion to my food)?" He leaned over the arm of the couch backwards so that he saw an upside-down England.

England peeked his head out of the kitchen and shrugged. "Uh . . .Sure? Why not?" he answered.

China pointed to the kitchen. "Covered in foil in the fridge, ahen," he sighed. "It's a western-style...Ah...Something about a shepherd?" China scrunched up his face in thought.

England's face suddenly brightened up. "Shepherd's Pie, you mean?" he asked as he walked over to the fridge. He opened the door and searched for the foil-covered meal. Grabbing the dish, he pulled it out and placed it on the table as he reached for the nearest utensil. He left the kitchen, carrying the pie, and walked towards the Chinese nation lying down on the couch.

"Yes, that, ahen." China sat up and made room for England on the couch. "You better not get that mess anywhere on the furniture or floor," China scorned, "I don't know how you see that fit to eat. It looks horrible, ahen."

England shrugged as he sat down on the couch. "Not if you make it right." he stated. He picked at the food and began eating it. "And you . . . You actually made it alright." he commented, taking another forkful.

China started to laugh. He tried controlling it, which he didn't succeed. "I...I burnt it. Badly," he added last-minute through child-like giggling. "It's not even a dessert. You name your foodstuffs weirdly."

China held his stomach thinking about eating. On the one hand, he was hungry. On the other hand all that was really left was that Shepherd whatever, and that certainly wasn't appealing. He was stuck between hunger and disgust.

England eyed the other, almost glaring at him. "Shut up, I have bad taste. . ." he said, trying to give an excuse. He picked a piece up and held it towards the other. "Try some at least." he told him.

China tilted his head away from the offering. "Just because I made it and just because you like it doesn't mean I'm going to try it, ahen."

England frowned. "Oh please, I've tried YOUR country's food, but you won't try mine?" he reassured to the other, poking the food again in front of China.

China stuck out his tongue in defiance.

England frowned and stuck the piece into his own mouth. "Be that way then. I know you're probably starving." he commented as he pretended to be overjoyed with the meal.

"Not enough to eat burnt food, ahen," China retorted. "Besides, I can go without dinner for a night."

He leaned against England, anyways. "How on earth did Hong Kong survive?"

"Are you mocking my cooking? Again?" he asked. He grunted as he continued eating his food, knowing that obviously that would be a yes. "Though . . . he did say he wasn't hungry while he was with me," he frowned.

China's shoulders shook up and down as he laughed again. "Possibly. But that's for you to decide, ahen." He reached for the fork in England's hand. "Let me see what this burnt food...eeech...tastes like." China made a face. He tried to avoid certain foods at all costs, and "burnt" got its own category.

England grabbed more food with the fork and pointed it at China, waiting for the other to (finally) try it.

China opened his mouth and shut his eyes like what he was about to eat would be worse then the death penalty.

England rolled his eyes and stuffed the Chinese nation's mouth with the food. "Don't make such a big deal about it. You made the food yourself." he said.

China gagged at the taste, but swallowed the food anyways. "How...different, ahen." He coughed into his hand and smiled at England with concern. "At least it's not like Alfred's "fast" food."

England let out a chuckle. "Glad you didn't say anything that bad about it. . ." he muttered, taking another bit of the pie.

China looked away and made a face at the food. The taste lingered in his mouth and he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, ahen," China said, pulling himself away from England and going into the kitchen for water.

Once England finished the meal, he set the plate down and turned his head towards the kitchen. "Could you get me something to drink as well? the burnt food dried up my throat" he asked.

"Of course it did, ahen," China agreed, not really paying attention to what England said. He came back with two cups, both full of tea. He handed England his own teacup, taking the plate as he did so. "I'm surprised you've stayed for so long, ahen," he called from back in the kitchen, washing the plate. 'Good riddance,' he scorned to the shepherd's pie. It was truly disgusting.

"Thanks." England muttered as he took the cup. He sipped the tea and cocked his eyebrow at the nation's comment. "Well, what do you mean by that?" he asked the other.

"Your general reaction to everything, ahen. Nothing's scared you away so far." China came back drying his hands with a towel. " 'Oh, that looks disgusting,' 'why on earth are you doing this, ahen?' 'that's really weird' " he mimicked (poorly).

England frowned. "Is that a bad thing? So what, I thought it was pretty weird at first. ." he grumbled and took another sip of his tea

"Compared to what happens on a daily basis, we've only scratched the surface of 'weird', ahen," China commented, picking up his cup to take absent-minded sip.

England shrugged. "That seems a bit childish, don't you think? If I were to run away because of something silly of an excuse, please. ." he sighed and palmed the cup in his hands.

"Alright, then. What keeps you here? Is that a better question, ahen?" China asked, sitting on the arm of the couch. He drained the rest of his tea, and looked to England. He felt a bit insecure on the matter.

England's face reddened, either from embarrassment or how he didn't know how to answer that question.. He shrugged and took another sip. "I honestly have no clue. Maybe it's 'cause," he paused. "Maybe . . ." the Brit started to trail off. He looked away from the other and sipped as much tea as he could, emptying the whole cup while he was at it.

"Alright, I understand," China said, leaning over to set the cup in his hands down on the coffee table. "The tea's not that good, ahen," he pointed out when he saw England finish his cup.

China looked at the clock. It wasn't that late, and he wasn't all that tired. But there wasn't anything left to do; cleaning, cooking- nothing. He sighed.

England placed his cup down, still looking away from the other. "Well, what else is there to do?" he asked, letting out a chuckle. Hesitating at first, he leaned on the Chinese nation, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

China was surprised by England's gesture, but completely ignored it in conversation. "I don't have anything left to do, ahen. Do you?"

England shook his head. "Not that I can think of . . ." he answered. He then smiled at China, kissing him again. "Unless you want to continue what was rudely interrupted earlier." he suggested as he wrapped an arm around China's waist

China cuddled up close to England, exchanging another kiss, but...

"Ick, your breath smells like that burnt food," China frowned. He still nuzzled against him though.

England frowned. He covered his mouth, trying to smell his own breath. Ick, he was right. He looked back at China. "Well you're just going to have to get used to it. . ." he told him, kissing him once more.

China made a face. "This is punishment, right? For telling you your food is bad, ahen?" he asked as he held off his 'attacker'.

England laughed. "Probably . . ." he simply said, teasing the other.

"I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, ahen!" China fake-pleaded, putting the back of his hand to his forehead. "Please don't."

England gave China an odd look, laughing even more. "Now you're just acting ridiculous." he pointed out.

China looked over to England, hand still against his forehead. "It's called acting the part, ahen. Learn it." He cracked a grin. "I haven't acted like this since I was a child. It's kind of fun."

England rolled his eyes. "Well, I hope you know Shakespeare originated in my country." he firmly told the Chinese nation. He took the covering hand with his own, lacing their fingers together, as he pulled the other into another and yet deeper kiss.

"Who said I was imitating Sha-mmph!" China was caught off-guard by the sudden-almost demanding- kiss.

England chuckled into the kiss. Pulling away, his lips traveled lower, leaving kisses and nips on the other's jaw.

China shivered but pushed England away all the same. "Hong Kong's already suspicious enough and I can't keep lying to him, ahen." He looked a little upset when saying it, like he was torn between keeping Hong Kong's innocence untouched and leaving everything to Hell.

England blinked. Looking down, he knew the nation was right. "Yes, it really isn't fair for him is it?" he chuckled. "I wonder when will be the best time to tell him about it, though . . ." he muttered.

"Never!" China hissed, looking concerned. "I don't want him to know I'm shaming myself, after everything I've told him, ahen. It's wrong."

China leaned his head against England's so that their foreheads touched. "The less he knows, the better; don't tell him."

England frowned at that comment, pulling away from the other. "He needs to know one day, Yao. We can't just lie to him in front of his own face." he told him.

He then furrowed his brow. "And what was that comment about shaming yourself? I can tell already that the lad is suspicious, asking all these questions. He's not as daft as you probably think he is. ." he argued back.

China sighed, pushing himself away from England. "Put yourself in my shoes, ahen. I'm supposed to be the role model of my...somewhat broken...family. I'm not supposed to be in intimate relationships with people, let alone you. And yet Alfred caught me with my arms around you, ahen. It's bad enough he had to find out, but what if that was Hong Kong?" China frowned, putting his hand up. "This? What we're doing? It's completely taboo, ahen."

England frowned and stood up. "Well, you're going to have to make a choice here then. I don't mind if you continue to lie about our relationship. But I won't mind either if you don't want this shame or taboo on you any longer. ." he sighed. He walked over towards the room. "I'm going to bed . . ." he simply said right before entering inside.

China almost stood up to stop England, but then again, he was right. Why lie about it and hurt the other longer, rather then end it? But of course he knew he couldn't end it.

"Oh, what to do, aru?" He asked himself.

Heart heavy, China took the throw pillow from the other side of the couch and clutched it to his chest. With nowhere to go, the Eastern nation fell into a fitful sleep.


	20. Teahouse

As England got into the room, he headed straight towards the bed. He layed down on his side, contemplating on what will happen. He didn't want China to get in trouble (especially about something that would be considered normal in his country) though he didn't want to leave it all just cause of that. He gave a long sigh and closed his eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

"...e."

China clutched the throwpillow tighter and turned on the couch.

"Gege."

Hong Kong nudged China when he made the marginal movement. "Gege, wake up."

China sighed. "I'm awake, aru. What is it, Hong Kong?"

"Why are you on the couch? In yesterday's clothing?"

China turned his body to look at the child. "I must have fallen asleep last night without meaning to, aru."

Hong Kong nudged China again. "C'mon, get up."

China groaned and put the throw pillow over his head. "Not right now, I don't feel well, aru."

Hearing the commotion out the room, England slowly opened his eyes. Sitting up, he groaned into the pillow. God, he still felt tired, like not getting enough rest that night. After a couple of minutes or so, he got up and dragged himself out of the bedroom.

"Get up right now."

"No."

"Come on, yo- Arthur, Gege's not getting up," Hong Kong said to England when he shuffled out to the front room, frowning. "He says he's not feeling well."

China sat up. "I'm up, aru. I'm fine." He didn't want to show any signs of fatigue to England.

England did nothing but shrugged at that. "Is there-" He yawned, cutting himself off. "Is there any special occasion today?" he asked Hong Kong. 'Please say no . .' he mentally pleaded.

"I'm...not sure, really. I-"

"Offerings to the Jade Emperor, aru," China cut in. "The ruler of heaven and all realms below him."

England nodded and yawned once more. "Alright well, what do you two need to do specifically?" he asked.

Hong Kong shrugged. "I don't kn-"

"He doesn't have to do anything."

Hong Kong looked up. "Why?"

China looked over to HK. "You don't believe in any of this, do you, aru?" he asked with a sympathetic smile.

HK shook his head. "To be quite honest, no."

China stood up. "Alright, aru. You don't need to do anything." He quickly went to the bedroom to fetch some incense, then went out to the courtyard.

When China left, Hong Kong took his place on the couch. "He looks hurt. Did I say something wrong?" he asked England.

England shook his head. "No, no you didn't." he answered as he dragged himself towards the couch right before crashing into it.

Hong Kong moved out of the way. "And what about you?" He leaned over to look at England with a confused expression. "You're even more off then Gege."

England shrugged. "Didn't get enough sleep. ." he mumbled, seeming a bit dazed. "Nothing to worry about though, lad." he added, putting a smile on for the other.

"You haven't been this exhausted since I met you," Hong Kong commented. "But that was because of war. And you haven't been to war."

England breathily let out a chuckle. "This is the only day I've been tired. Not a big deal, lad." he told Hong Kong. He lifted his hand and tousled the other's hair before getting up, "I'll be right back, I'm going to change into something different. . ." he said, walking back into the bedroom.

_"I could use a lad like you," he said to me. Me? His sword was pointed at my throat not a moment before. He was arguing with Brother. About...I don't even know. That pipe that makes Brother so content, the one that gives off that icky smell._

_I was watching them fight from the doorway. He had Brother on the ground under his boot. He dressed weird._

_I had no idea what they were talking about back then, I just knew that Brother was losing...Badly._

_He kicked Brother away and threw his pipe. It clattered to the other side of the palace room. Then he came towards me._

_I hid to the side. I kept my breath shallow. He saw me anyways._

_But...He didn't kill me. He didn't hurt me. He held his hand out to me. I didn't know what to do at first. Finally, I took his hand._

_He led me away from my house, even though I kept looking back like I wanted to go and see if Brother was okay. I didn't know how to voice my concerns to him. He spoke differently from what I grew up to. But I don't think he would have listened to a five-year-old._

_Then he took me to a grand ship, nothing like I usually saw in the docks. It was quite large, and its sails were of the greatest ivory._

_And he nudged me onto it._

_The whole trip I felt sick to my stomach. I had never been out to sea before. Everything was just blue. Blue ocean, blue sky...It was so unsettling. But He kept his hand on my shoulder reassuringly._

_Like he was trying to fill in for Brother._

_By the third day, I tried to ask him to take me back._

_"Wo bu shu fu," I told him. "Wo zhao ji."_

_He laughed. Like I was telling a joke._

_"There'll be none of that," he said, ruffling my hair._

_I frowned. "Wo fa shao," I lied. Anything to get him to let me off the ship. "Wo fa shao," I repeated._

_He didn't understand me at all._

England finally walked out of the room, fully dressed in new clothing. Feeling more refreshed than earlier, he walked towards Hong Kong. "Did you eat anything yet, lad?" he asked.

Hong Kong looked up. "Yes," he said, nodding. "Uhm...Arthur," he said, "Do you remember when we met?" There was a brief pause. "I was just thinking about it, just now, since I brought up the opium wars."

England gave a confused look as he sat down next to the boy. "Well, of course I do." he answered, smiling. "That was during . . . troubled times, and I remember how tiny you were; very quaint. That was when. . ." he paused. His smiled quickly turned into a frown. "That was when I took you into my ship. And that was when I taught you English." he muttered.

" 'Troubled times'?" Hong Kong repeated. "What do you mean by that? You didn't look troubled."

England sighed. "I meant troubled times in general. Between me and your brother, it wasn't a good relation at all . ." he explained. He lied back against the chair, lazily fixated on the first object he saw, which happened to be the incense (China had lit it before he walked outside). "Back then, I didn't have much sense in me. It happened after something even worse that hit me hard. After that, I didn't have much care for anyone anymore. You," he turned to the young Asian boy, "You were probably one of the only ones that I liked during that time." he said.

Hong Kong laughed a little. "I don't believe that." He stood up, stretching a bit to ease the tension in his spine. "I remember I hated the trip. It was all blue and the boat rocked back and forth and I was sea-sick." His face turned a little green at the thought. "I kept telling you that," he said as an afterthought.

England frowned. "I'm sorry." he simply said. "I didn't know you hated it so much. Then again, I didn't even know what you were saying." he let out a chuckle.

Hong Kong shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what it means anymore, but I said 'Wo bu shu fu' and 'wo zhao ji' and 'fa shao'. Maybe Gege can tra-"

"You said you were uncomfortable and feeling anxious. And you had a fever, aru," China said, back from praying.

"Oh! Uh, Thank you," Hong Kong said sheepishly.

China didn't look too happy when he translated. He looked full of remorse.

England eyed China for one quick moment before looking away. He laid his elbow on the couch's armrest as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Is there anything else you need to do?" he asked China, looking back at the burning incense.

"No, ahen," China said, his voice cracking a little.

"Gege, are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine," China said, changing personalities for Hong Kong. "Why do you ask?"

"You sound like your getting sick. You did mention you weren't feeling well."

China laughed it off, "No, no, aru. I was making excuses to not get up."

England ignored the two for a while, continuing to watch the smoke waving and dispersing into the atmosphere. Either he was still dazed . . . or probably just uncomfortable.

"I'm going to get dressed, aru," China said to Hong Kong, "Call out if you need anything." And with that he disappeared.

Hong Kong looked to England. "What's with that expression?" he asked.

England sighed. "It's nothing." he quickly responded. "So, where were we? Oh yes, the war. . ." he trailed off, looking back at Hong Kong. "Quick question, lad. What were your first impressions of me anyways?" he asked, curious.

"You were dressed funny." Hong Kong said, "And you were really scary." He made a face, "Of course now when I think about it, you looked like a poof."

England gave a small 'hmph' to the other and lifted his chin up. "That was the fashion back then, you know." he said, eyeing the other with a grin. "Anything else you would like to insult me on?" he asked jokingly.

"I certainly wasn't wearing- How was that fashionable?" Hong Kong asked. "But no, I can't think of anything. I'm surprised I actually went with you, instead of running off. Probably because you smelled familiar," he noted.

England gave Hong Kong an odd look, now even more curious. "Smelled familiar? Well, what did I smell like?" he continued to ask.

"Like tea. Gege always smelled like tea," Hong Kong said. "He doesn't, anymore, but you still do."


	21. Manufactured

England blinked, a grin cracked on his face. "I'm glad to hear that then . ." he muttered. "Was that the only reason you trusted me, now?" he muttered, looking down.

"Back then, yes. But now, it's different. You raised me," Hong Kong pointed out. He then looked to China's room. "Gege's been in there an awfully long time," he mentioned, concern splashed across his face.

England sighed. "I guess I'll go see what's wrong with him . ." he said before getting up on the couch. He walked towards the bedroom door and gave a couple knocks on the door with the back of his hand. "Yao? I'm coming in. ." he forewarned the nation and opened the door, peeking his head inside the room. "Yao?" he called out.

There was a deep haze of smoke (the sweet smell of incense choking the senses), but China's figure could be made out

He was sprawled on the bed, robe slightly open (as if he had thrown it on in a hurry), asleep. His eyes were slightly wet from crying, and every so often he would give a small sigh of discomfort. His hand was off the side of the bed, fingers curled around a thin pipe.

The pipe itself hadn't been used in months, as was evident by the flecks of dust (save where China's fingers brushed against the wood), but it had been used in recent times.

China gave another little whine and turned on the bed.

England walked into the room, immediately heading towards the bed. He frowned, seeing the wet face on the other, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He slowly took the pipe out of China's hands and sighed. "Why am I not surprised. . .?" he muttered, his finger tips tracing the pipe's design.

China unconsciously reached for something to grasp onto, the closest thing being England himself. "...Ah..." He made a quick expression of bliss, but it went back to discomfort.

England simply looked down at China. "You know, Hong Kong is worried about you right now. . ." he only said, placing the pipe down next to him. "May I ask why you are doing this?" he asked firmly.

China hummed and clung to England's clothes just a little bit tighter, as if he was reassuring his dream-self this was real. He looked like he was sort of at war with himself. "...ai," he murmured, shifting his body so that his head rested on the other's lap.

England gave a confused look. "Ai? What the bloody hell does 'Ai' mean?" he asked. He rolled his eyes as he laid his hand on China's head, calmly stroking the man's hair. "God dammit, Yao. . ." he muttered to himself, frowning.

China sighed at the gestures of affection, his mental war subsiding.

"Arthur? Gege?" Hong Kong called from outside the bedroom. "Are you alright?" He didn't enter; that would be rude.

England looked up at the door before taking his hand off of China. He hesitated a first before speaking. "Uh, everything's fine." he called back. "Your brother isn't feeling well though, he's sick like you said earlier." he explained.

China stirred at England's sudden pitch change. "Nngh," he mumbled, still caught in sleep.

"A...Alright, do you need me to get anything? A wet washcloth? Water?"

"Mm, HK?" China was quiet, raspy. He either didn't notice England, or he didn't care.

"It's fine, lad." England answered. "He's sleeping right now . . ." He looked back down at China, who was beginning to stir. He rested his hand again, caressing the nation's face.

China pulled his hand up to push England away. "Why are you lying, ahen?" he muttered, not getting up.

"Okay then, Arthur," Hong Kong replied. His footsteps could be heard for a brief moment, but they died down.

"You didn't need to do that," China whispered, his turmoil back full-fledged.

England gave a glare down at China and lifted the nation's head off of his lap. "Do you want him to see you like this?" he asked, hissing as he held up the pipe.

"I haven't smoked any opium," China said defensively, sitting up. "I never do around him, ahen." He narrowed his eyes at England. "Why do you care how I treat my body, anyways? You're the one that...Never mind," he trailed off, looking down and to the side.

England sighed. "What made you want to smoke this anyways?" he asked, curiosity in his question.

China leaned back, closing his eyes and contemplating. "Have you ever watched someone or something suffer? And you couldn't help it? Even though you really wanted to?" He kept his eyes closed as he asked England this. "Because...It makes you feel...Like you're just a puppet...And to cut the strings for a brief moment...Even if you know they'll tie you back up...It's calming."

England frowned. He didn't know how to respond to that at all. Instead, he placed his hand on China's shoulders, giving the other a faint smile. "You're a strong nation, Yao. I know you can pull it through." he simply told him.

China laughed, harsh and dry. "I wonder how many years I've been telling myself that, ahen?" He leaned up against England. "I was close. Really, really close to breaking my promise."

England lightly wrapped an arm around China's waist. "Just keep telling yourself then. Even if it doesn't happen. That way, you wouldn't be so down about it." he chuckled.

China sighed, taking the pipe from England and thowing it into his closet. "I don't want to see that disgusting thing, ahen," he frowned.

"Arthur? I'm going out," Hong Kong called out, unaware China was awake and alert. "Take care of Gege, please? I don't want him hurt."

England felt a bit happier seeing the Chinese nation doing that. Like it was finally off not only China's shoulders, but his own as well.

Hearing Hong Kong again, England looked back at the door, giving a questioning look. "Where are you heading to?" he asked the boy.

China laid back down, feeling dizzy. Timing would have it Hong Kong would walk in to check up on his brother.

"I was going to go over to Alfred's, because there's nothing here to do. That's not a problem, is it? Gege's fine in your hands; I trust you."

China turned away from HK simply out of embarrassment.

"Well alright then, but you be careful yourself." England answered back. He sighed and looked back at China. He couldn't even tell if China was faking or not. He shrugged and stood up, stretching his back. "So, do you want to be alone for a while?" he asked.

When Hong Kong left and China felt it safe for himself, he sat up and grabbed England's hand. "Please don't," he asked. "I...don't feel comfortable right now, ahen."

England frowned and nodded, sitting back down on the bed as he petted the nation's hair again. "Alright then." he muttered. He looked away before speaking again to him. "Did. . .did you think about," he paused, hesitating. "About what we talked about last night?" he asked.

China nodded. "It's...Yes, I did. I...It's hard to go back against what you grew up with, ahen. But...I...I'll tell him. But later. When I'm not...not so tense, ahen." He was having difficulty trying to put thoughts to words.

England nodded in agreement. "We'll both tell him." he said to China before bending over, placing a kiss on the nation's forehead. "You need more rest, now. You seem really anxious . ." he noted.

China shook his head no. "I can't rest," he said while leaning into England. "What you said last night scared me, ahen. ...Just a little," he added at the end.

England wrapped his arms around the smaller nation's body. "Tell me, what scared you?" he asked. "I want to know."

China became defensive. "I wasn't that scared, ahen," he frowned. "So stop that."

England laughed. "Of course you weren't. . ." he commented, sounding a bit sarcastic. "By the way," he spoke again." You were mumbling in your sleep. Some word in your language. 'Ai' or something. What does that mean?" he asked.

"Ai?" China repeated. "It depends on how I said it, ahen. Did I say it with an upward or downward infliction? Was it flat-sounding? Or did I sort of say it on a high note, dip down, then back to the high note, ahen?"

England hesitated at first. "Urm, I couldn't tell. It was probably flat-sounding. Though you were whispering it, so I'm not too sure." he told him, trying to describe it as much as he could. "What is the meaning . .or meanings for that word anyways?" he asked again.

China laughed a little. "A lot of different things, ahen. Obscure, dust, cancer, friendly, stupid, love, short," he rambled on with all sorts of words.

England frowned a bit, looking even more confused. "Oh, I see. No need to say anything, just forget it. Probably wasn't important, I'm guessing." he shrugged it off and laid back on the bed, pulling China with him.

China felt a tug and was pulled down on top of England. "Are you sure, ahen?" he pestered further, "Because when you brought it up, you sounded curious."

England shrugged again. "Well, I was. I mean, you told me specifically, like you knew I was there. But I don't know since that word has many meanings. So, forget about it . . ." he repeated to him, sighing.

"I told you? Specifically? What do you mean?" China ran his fingers through England's hair. "If you told me how it sounded, I could help a bit more, ahen."

England shrugged. "Who knew what you were saying. Doesn't matter now, alright?" he said. He pulled China's head down for a soft kiss on the cheek. "Are you feeling better?" he whispered.

China nipped England's ear. "A little, ahen. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure that you're alright, that's all. . ." England sighed, letting the other play with his ear. He lightly caressed China's clothed chest, running his nails down and back up.

China hummed. "You're troubled," he whispered into England's ear, pulling back to look at him. "And it's all because of what I said? I don't even know what it was, ahen."

England shook his head. "I'm fine, Yao, doesn't matter to me anyways. You were probably saying it flat, and maybe you called me stupid or something. ." he repeated, frowning now.

"That's said with an upward infliction, ahen," China leaned so that he was touching noses with England. "ái is different from ài. And ài is quite different, ahen."

England hesitated. "Well, whatever you said, it was definitely about me . ." he commented, giving a light peck on the lips when he had the chance. "What's it commonly used for then?"

China undid the first button of England's shirt. "Depends on how you use it. 'wo hen ai'," he said, waiting for England to give him the go-ahead to undo more shirt buttons, "Means 'I am very short,' but 'wo men hen ai' means 'you and I quarrel very much,' ahen. Did I say anything else besides just ai?"

England thought about it, and shook his head. "No, not at all." he answered. Noticing the other unbuttoning him and cracked a smile. "Wanting something?" he asked, a playful tone was heard.

"I want to find out the manufacturer of this shirt, ahen," China said sarcastically, "Do _you_ want something?" He rubbed his knee against England's groin with spite.

England groaned, chuckling. "I think we both know what we want. . ." he uttered.


	22. What does Ai mean?

He flipped himself over, getting on top of the Chinese nation, as he kissed him, deeper than earlier.

China pulled himself up to meet England halfway, giving out small moans of satisfaction and tugging on his hair when he ran out of breath. "And what is that, ahen?" He finally replied, eyes half-lidded and diluted under England's shadow.

England only smiled. "You should be smart to figure out" he simply said before latching his mouth onto China's neck, licking and nipping at it. His hand crept down, sliding his hand into China's robes.

China pushed away England. "I don't feel like it right now, ahen," he hummed, playing with England's emotions again (he knew this would upset the Briton, and he knew the reaction that would come with his sudden words). "So off."

England immediately got off, looking confused. "So what was with that teasing then?" he asked, frowning. "You were the one that started it," he argued on.

"What teasing?" China asked with a come-hither look in his eyes. "You mean when I was checking the tag of your shirt, ahen?"

England rolled his eyes. "Tell me why you would even want to know that. . ." he said, glaring at the other.

"I'm curious, ahen," China said, tugging at England's buttons. His robe fell past his shoulders as he did so, revealing a touch more of skin. China made no attempt to correct this.

Viewing the other nation, his face began to terribly darken. He looked down, helping China unbutton his own shirt. He started at the bottom, unhooking every single one. He pulled the shirt off of his shoulders and handed the shirt to China, almost shoving it. "Here you go, just what you wanted, right?" he said. His tone was a bit off.

China did his very best to not laugh at England's facial expression, how much he was blushing. "Hm," he muttered, examining the shirt, "No, it's not, ahen." He looked back to England, his expression quite serious. "Western clothes are so poorly made."

England smirked. "Then what do you want?" he asked, bending closer to China. "Are you going to tell me?" he added, his tone was more playful again.

China turned up his nose. "Should I tell you, ahen?" he asked, throwing the shirt to the ground. His robe slipped a little further.

England lightly touched the Chinese nation's neck, barely feeling his skin. He immediately bent over, giving butterfly kisses on China's neck. "I'll just imagine it then. ." he whispered into the other's ear before giving it a small bite.

China winced. "Why do you act like a carnivorous animal, ahen?" he hissed, already feeling a small throbbing pain, "If you let my wounds heal, I wouldn't be so concerned."

England laughed and kissed China's neck again. "Making sure you belong to me. . ." he said, in between kisses. His hand traveled down, reaching inside China's loose robe, feeling his chest.

"So really all I am is a prize to you, ahen?" China asked, teetering on either pushing him away or letting him continue. He stuck with the latter (damn the weakness of flesh).

England shook his head and trailed his lips down to China's chest. "More like . .prized possession." he muttered. He wrapped his arms around China's lower back, pulling closer, as he continued adorning the male's skin with kisses and nips.

China gave a breathy moan. "Ahn~...Is...Is that so?" he asked, resting his chin on England's head. The Eastern nation ran his fingers up England's sides, moving to his back and tracing his shoulder blades. His hands went back down, skimming along where his spine was. "Why is that?"

England stopped kissing the man and looked up at his face. He shrugged. "Don't know. I guess I was triggered." he simply told him. He slid his hands back at front, trying to pull the robe off of China's body.

"You told me that last time, ahen," China asked, shrugging out of his robe so that it pooled around his hips. "I want a better excuse."

England shrugged again. "I just feel . . ." he paused, turning red again. He looked down, not showing his face to the other. "I just feel happy. ." he mumbled in a low tone.

China scoffed, but didn't say anything. Instead he pulled England back to look at him and, with a little bit of impatience, kissed him hard. "You know what your problem is, ahen?" he asked, "You built yourself a wall, something great and immense, but you're afraid of it breaking down, so you keep building on top of it with your dominance and militaristic attitude." He caught England's lower lip in his teeth. "Your being here is showing me who you really are, ahen."

England groaned and kissed China back, pushing him back down on the bed. "What are you implying?" he asked the nation, seriousness written all over his face. His hands softly caressed China's sides, reaching down to his legs.

"Whatever you think I'm implying, ahen." China pulled one of England's hands back up. "You end up hurting me when you- Here," he took a few fingers in his mouth to coat in saliva. " 'll sthll hurt," he said to himself, muffled.

England watched as his own fingers was sucked by the Asian. A smile formed as the British nation pulled his fingers out, flipping China over on his stomach. His wet-free hand caressed the nation's scar carefully, reaching down to pull off China's knickers and revealing his ass.

"Watch it," China growled when England traced his scar. He wasn't upset over its creation anymore (every so often he would reminisce, though), but having someone give it attention like it was worthy of it was unacceptable. He looked back to England with venom.

England chuckled at China's reaction, avoiding the scar now. He slowly (and teasingly) probed one wet digit inside China's entrance, wanting to see another reaction.

China groaned and swiveled around so that any further noise would be swallowed by his pillow. "Just get it fucking over with before Hong Kong comes back, ahen!" The saliva didn't help one damn bit.

England finally pushed the finger inside, slowly thrusting it in and out. He used his free hand to give a harsh squeeze on the nation's ass.

China yelped and arched back. "H-how is this h-hur-rrying up?" he managed to stutter out, adjusting himself so that he was holding his weight on his arms. "You're such a bastard, ahen."

England continued to laugh. His quickened his pace, throwing in a second finger inside as well as thrusting them faster. "Am I a bastard now?" he asked, though with the other man's state, he didn't expect an answer.

China threw his pillow over his shoulder, expecting to hit England in the face. His breath hitched as the other quickened his pace and-

"Ah!" China felt a blush creep over his skin. "Nngh, Bastard!"

England moved his head to the side, trying to avoid the pillow being chucked at him. He bent over, giving a kiss on China's lips. "Am I teasing you too much?" he asked the nation again. Soon, he slipped his fingers out, pulling himself up.

China groaned. "You work so slowly when pressed for time, ahen," he said. "Th-" he whined a bit when England readjusted himself, "That's a bad habit." He looked back and scowled. "Wang ba dan."

England rolled his eyes as he got rid of his bottoms. Positioning himself, he lifted up the lower half of China's body. Slowly, he pushed himself in, just to make sure that China knew what was going on (seeing that he was facing the other way this time).

China bit his lip to distract himself of the mixed wave of pain and pleasure England brought. He turned back away, chuckling. "Ai?"

England groaned as he started to thrust inside, gripping onto China's hips for support. "Damn it, what the bloody hell does 'Ai' mean now?" he hissed.

China's body rocked forward and he muffled a cry. "You're sure I said it to you, ahen?" He asked with a wavering voice. England was hitting his prostate with each motion, and China's arms trembled each time, like they would give out from under him at any moment. "Aiya!"

"I'm just asking in what definition you're using it as. ." England answered back. Picking up his pace, he started to lose control already. He bent over, wrapping his arms around China's upper body and continued to thrust. Seeing how fun it was to see China like this, he decided to give a rather harsh bite on the back of his neck.

"Ah~hn!" China clawed the bed sheets and clenched his teeth when England left a mark on his neck. "H-how am I supposed to hide that, ahen?" He just knew there would be teeth marks there, and there they would stay. "Bastard!" Feeling England supporting him (slightly), China reached a hand back to yank the Briton's hair. "Bastard, ahen," he repeated.

"Insult me however you like. . ." England muttered into China's ear. "But you know you like it." Thrusting as fast as he could by now, he managed to take grasp of the other's member, pumping it with a moderate pace.

China's eyes glazed over in pleasure, his body shuddering when England's hot breath fell against his ear. "A-Arthur," he moaned, "You're going to-too fast, ahen." Already sensitised by England's merciless thrusts, now he had the gall to-

China gave an unintelligible cry of Mandarin as he came, his emotions falling between satisfaction and embarrassment from this ordeal. His body went slightly limp, but China still kept himself up to let England continue.

It didn't take long for England to follow along with China, reaching his own climax as well. Panting, he took himself off of China, rolling next to him, and started to lick off the semen that had gotten on his hand.

China's body trembled, but he somehow found himself re-donning his robe (thank god he didn't get anything on it), and untying the ribbon in his hair to hide the bite marks. Unsatisfied with it, he pulled his hair into a half-pony, enough to keep the hair out of his eyes while also hiding any markings; perfect.

"You know," China started, "I think I know what I said when I was asleep, ahen." He looked to England, seeing him lick his hand. "Just use a sink." China made a face.

England rolled his eyes and got off the bed. "Oh really? What did you say?" he asked and he headed towards the door.

China stopped him. "At least put pants on, ahen!" he complained. "And why should I tell you?" he continued, picking up around the room so that it wasn't so messy. "You're being quite rude, ahen."

"Can I at least know if it was something pleasant or not?" he asked, walking back to grab his pants. He slipped them on as well as grabbing his shirt and buttoning it up. "That word has been on my mind for quite a while. Not to mention you said it during sex. ." he pointed out.

"Pleasant," China said matter-of-factly. "And I was questioning it whe- Nevermind, ahen." China had his hand to his ear, rubbing it to try and stop his blush. "Bastard."

England chuckled and headed towards the door again. "You better tell when I come back." he told him jokingly and walked out the room.

China stuck his tongue out at England's back. "If I have to tell him, aru" he said to himself, searching the room for something, "Where on ea- Aha!" He pulled out the Chinese book he had first given to England and flipped through the pages. "Gou, Mao, Hou zi, no, no, aru." He continued looking. "xiong di jie mei," he frowned. "Ah!" China found the page he was looking for, and ripped it out. He then proceeded to crumple it up and throw it in the wastebasket.

"There!" China said in satisfaction. He then wrote a note.

"英国/王八蛋：我爱你。 －中国"

He set the note and the book on the bed, and then went out into the front room to sit on the couch. He still wanted to read that murder mystery.


	23. Uh Oh

Coming out of the bathroom, with his hands all cleaned up, England walked right back into the room. "Okay you-" he cut himself off, seeing no Chinese nation around. Only that translator book and a note. He picked both up, the note on one hand and the book in another. "What . .what is this?" he asked himself, looking utterly confussed.

He walked outside the room, trying to find China again. He went to the living room, seeing the nation reading his novel. "Yao? What is this?" He questioned.

China didn't even look up from his book. "You wanted to know what I said, so there you go, ahen." He stretched a bit, then went back to his book. "Simple, no?"

England looked back at the book and note, then back at China. The book again. "Urm . ." he tried to say something, but confusion took place of that. He instead opened the book, looking for the characters written on the book. He headed back at the room, eyes not shifting away from the book (Thank god he didn't hit anything on the way over there).

China looked up over his book, cocking an eyebrow at England and his obedience. China would have expected more of an argument, but this outcome left him with more time to read. "Ha," he snorted, looking back to the book, "Ah, qing hua wu...Cyanide? That's how she died?"

England flipped through the pages of the book, still looking for the first character. 'Britain', it said (That or Brave, either one was fine with him).

Onto the second character now. Flipping through each page, he analyzed the character in depth. 'Country'. Okay, so Britain Country. . . England thought about this, putting two and two together. So the first two meant England. The British nation smiled to himself, feeling proud that he figured this out.

Now that that was clear, he got confussed at the next two, surely there wasn't more to his name at all. The next character stated 'King'. England's smile grew more, feeling more proud about it. Finding the next character, however, turned that smiled into a frown. Egg? He put the book down and turned to the door.

"Yao?" he called out. "Why did you . . Why did you call me King Eight Eggs? What the bloody hell is that?" he asked.

China looked up. "It's a phrase that means 'bastard', ahen." He went back to his book.

"Is it that fun to insult me?" England asked, pouting. He looked back at he book, looking at the next character. It seemed familiar, like it was in the first chapter. He flipped at the beginning, scrambling through the words. 'I' it said. Simple enough. In the meantime, he noticed another similarity in one of the characters. 'You' it said. Again, a simple word. Now all he needed was that middle character.

'This is probably that 'Ai' word' The Brit thought. He looked at the A section of the dictionary. Looking, and looking . . .and looking. England cocked a brow. "Yao?" he called out again.

"Aiya! What is it now, ahen? I'm reading a very good book! Du shu! Reading!" China set the book down on his lap in frustration. "What?"

"Sorry to disturb you," England rolled his eyes and continued "But, I can't find this word. . ." he explained.

"Which one?" China asked. It took all his willpower to hold back a smile, but he managed. "Honestly, Arthur, I can't read minds, ahen."

England stood up and stormed out of the room. He sat next to China, pointing to the note. "This one." he said, pointing to the character reading '爱'.

"Ai," China said simply, then picked up his book and continued to read.

England frowned. "I know, but I can't find the translation, Yao. . ." he scoffed, giving a glare at the other.

"That book you have is pretty old, ahen. Maybe Hong Kong or Taiwan had ripped the page when they were very little. You could as-"

There was a knock at the door.

"The door is unlocked, aru!"

Taiwan bounded into the house. "Nini! I came to ask about the Lion Dance, an- ...Nini? Ooh! I love that book!" Taiwan's thoughts flitted about.

"Ah, Taiwan. The lion dance, aru?"

"Yes, that's right."

England looked up, seeing Taiwan coming in. "Ah, Taiwan, may I ask you a question?" he asked her as he stood up.

Taiwan frowned. "I'm busy," she said, snobbishly. She looked over to China, who mouthed, "Do not tell him anything."

"What does a Westerner like you want? More land?"

England frowned at that question. "No, no I don't. Can you help me translate something?" he asked, holding the note up. "I can't seem to find this character over here." he pointed again to the same character.

"It says 'Ai'," Taiwan said, turning up her nose. "Now, Nini, I need-"

China was laughing.

"NINI. MANNERS."

"Yes, I know that!" England shouted. "I just need to know what it means." he explained. "And your brother over here won't tell me. . ."

"Oh, well. I..." She noticed the rest of the note, and knew why China told her not to tell. "I've been with Kiku for so long I don't know much Chinese anymore." Blatant lie. She knew Chinese quite well, it was her first language; the one she used most. But she was also Fluent in Japanese, and even had her own language.

China inwardly smiled at how flustered England got.

"Nini! This Westerner won't stop pestering me. Help me with the Lion Dance!" She stamped her foot.

England grunted. "That's okay . . ." he sighed. "I'll just go back to the bedroom. . ." he muttered and walked back into the bedroom, closing the door on his way in.

Taiwan, fully satisfied, pulled China off the couch and out the door. "Nini! Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright, aru!"

That was about the time Hong Kong came home. He was sick of listening to America over and over and over to the point of madness. "Arthur? Gege?"

Hearing Hong Kong calling his name, England smiled to himself. 'Maybe the lad can help. .' he thought. "Hong Kong!" he answered back as he opened the door, peeking his head out. "Can you help me with something?" he asked the boy.

Hong Kong came at England's call. "Yes?" he asked. 'Where is Gege?"

"NINIIII. THAT'S NOT FUNNY."

Hong Kong looked behind him. "Oh. Never mind."

"Lad, I'm sure you know at least a little Chinese." England commented before holding the note up. "Do you know what this character means?" he pointed back at 'Ai'. His mind prayed for the younger one to know it.

Hong Kong made a face after reading the note. He did know countries, the basics (I, you, he, she, etc), and he certainly knew the majority of the note (The only thing he didn't get was "Wang ba dan, but that would be discussed later). "...Yeah, I...I know what it says."

England gave a smile. "Yes, good. What does it say?" he asked in anticipation, his face was now as bright as it could be.

Hong Kong looked at England with a blank expression. "Gege didn't tell you? If that's the case, it's probably not my place to say. I suppose he meant for you to figure it out yourself."

England sighed. "Alright then, thank you lad." he nodded and walked back into the room. He sat down on the bed, tousling his own hair in aggravation. There had to be someone who knew, the book was just pointless to him now. He thought, who would be the best choice? He blinked. Japan of course! He walked towards the coat he wore the first day he got here, rummaging through the pockets. Reaching down, he grabbed out his cell phone (half battery too, that was good). He searched through his contacts, finding Japan's number and dialing it. Placing the phone on his ear, he waited for a response.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four . . Was he available?

Finally, he heard someone pick up. "Moshi moshi . ." Japan greeted, his voice sounded a bit uneasy.

"Japan? It's me, England. I wanted to ask you something." The Brit replied.

"H-Hai, what is it?" Japan asked, his breath hitched at the end of his sentence.

"I- . . Are you busy right now?" England cocked an eyebrow and gave an odd and almost disgusted look.

"H- . .Hai, you could say tha-" the voice was cut off by a long groan. Another voice followed afterwards.

"Kiku, will you hang up? Tell whoever you're talking to that you're busy. . " the voice said, sounding a bit disappointed.

'That voice . .' England thought. God damn it. "Japan, is that Alfred?" he asked suddenly

Japan was silent for a bit. After a while, he answered. "Hai."

" . . I thought Hong Kong was with him" England pointed out.

"Well, he was, but America-san said that he left early, so he decided to come over here and visit" Japan explained.

England rolled his eyes. "Yea, 'visit'. . " he repeated, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Hey, is that Iggy?" The American's voice was heard in the background. England heard some shuffling noises before hearing the annoying nation's voice.

"Hey England! What's cracking? I see your becoming a cock blocker!" America pointed out.

England frowned. "Don't forget, you walked in on me!" he hissed. He heard the American hero laughed.

"Ah, Iggy, you're funny." The younger man commented. "So why are ya calling?" he asked.

"First off," England started. "I was calling Japan, not you. Put him back on the phone." he demanded.

"I'll put ya on speaker!" America declared.

"No, you twat! God bloody dammit, put him on the line! I don't need you bugging into this!" he shouted.

"Hey hey, chill out, you geezer! You're the one calling during me and Kiku's lovey times!" America pointed out. He winked at the Japanese nation, who was blushing furiously.

"Kuso, America-san . .You don't need to tell him that!" Japan shouted at the other.

"You walked in on me!" England repeated. He sighed. "Look, Look! You can go back to your god knows what, but I need Japan's help with a word! I know some of his characters comes from China, and that's why I need to ask." he explained.

Japan frowned at that comment but shrugged. "Fine, fine. What character is it? Can you explain the strokes?" Japan asked.

England looked at the character. "Urr, I know what it is . .?"

"What is it?" Japan continued asking.

"Ai" England simply said.

" . .Ai?" Japan repeated, and looked over at America, who was giggling. Japan chuckled himself. "Well, in my country, the term Ai means 'love'. But since China's language is more complex, it can mean anything. Mind if you took a picture of the character?" he asked.

"Oh, sure." England took the phone away from his ear, taking a picture of the note and everything. He looked around, trying to send the pic to Japan. Finally completing that, he put the phone back on his ear. "I sent it."

"Took you a while. . ." America commented.

England grumbled and waited for the Japanese man's response.

"Ah, I got it." Japan finally said. He looked at the picture as well as America, who rested his head on the Asian's shoulder.

Both began to giggle, which got the English man confused. "What?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Hai, hai. The word you wanted does mean 'Love'" Japan nodded.

America just laughed. "Hell, even I knew that!" he shouted.

England can probably see why.

Japan read the rest of the note, recognizing the last words. "This is from ani-san. ." he said to himself.

"Told you," America mumbled.

Japan laughed. "America-san, you were right. . ." he said, looking back at the nation.

England stood there silent. " . .Alfred, what did you tell him?" he asked.

"Nothing~" America sung. "Now if you don't mind," he snatched the phone. "We will continue our playtime, while you go do old stuff, alright?" And with that, the American nation hung up on England.

England threw the phone on his bed. "Bloody git! Hanging up on me for stupid sex!" he shouted to himself. Oh well, at least he knew what it was. He smiled to himself. China really thinks that way? He sighed in relief and with bliss, hugging the note to his chest- Hong Kong read the note as well. He blinked, pausing himself for a while. Afterwards, he ran out to the living room, looking for the boy. "Goddamnitgoddamnitgoddamnit. Yao!" he called out.


	24. You're my dearest

China was outside, watching his two littlest siblings under the lion puppet. Taiwan was in front, showing off what she learned from her Nini, with Hong Kong as the tail.

"Very good, aru! Watch out for the rocks, though!" he called.

"Nini this is fun!" Taiwan called back, opening the puppet's mouth so her voice carried further.

"It's also hard work, aru! You keep messing up! Hong Kong, you need to keep up with Taiwan, and Taiwan, you need to- Arthurm stop yelling, ahen. Can't you see we're busy?"

China saw the note in England's hand. "I told you, you have to figure it out yourself, ahen."

Taiwan gave a giggle, and HK groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes.

England frowned. "I did . . ." he answered back, his face turning red easily. He coughed. "W-Would you mind coming over here, I-I need to tell you something . . ." he asked.

Taiwan, at the mention of being ignored, ran with the puppet, having Hong Kong trail behind.

"Aiya! Don't rip th—Never mind, aru. What is it?" China stood up and went to England, his eyes questioning.

England looked away, a smile crept onto his face. "I-I know what you wrote, and I have to say I . . ." he paused, his voice began to crack. "I, well, you know. . . But, first thing's first, I urr . .I showed it to Hong Kong." he admitted, looking back at China, guilt in his expression.

China showed no outward emotion, not even disappointment. "He never mentioned anything, ahen. How did you find out?"

England frowned. "I called Japan and asked . . . and apparently America as well . ." he sighed, his face reddened even more.

"Pah! He probably got the characters wrong, ahen." Other then his short scoff, China didn't make any irrational movements. He didn't bother to ask about America.

England glared at the Chinese nation. "He sounded so sure. Why are you denying it now?" he asked. "You're saying that you don't?" he added, sadness in his tone of voice.

"That I don't what, Arthur?" China's voice had become sharp. "Of course he sounded sure, with someone between his legs, ahen."

"Well that someone was sure as well, apparently." England answered back. "Face it, Yao. I know. ." he paused, giving China a smirk. "You love me. . ." he whispered with a playful tone.

China swallowed hard. "This does not excuse the fact you told Hong Kong. Or Taiwan, ahen. Or Kiku. Or Alfred. I'm starting to wonder who doesn't know, ahen." He stared coldly at England. "Inexcusable."

"Nini~" Taiwan called out from the other side of the courtyard. She came running to China, clothes dripping wet. "Nini! I tripped and fell into the pond and I brought HK with me and I think I ruined the puppet and Nini!" she started to sob. "I'm cold."

China's expression softened and he pulled Taiwan into a hug, "Shhh, shh. There there, aru. It's alright. We'll get you dry clothes. Is Hong Kong alright, ahen?"

Taiwan nodded, sniffling. "He's getting the puppet out of the water."

England wanted to give China a look for being so odd as to click his personalities in less than a second, but seeing Taiwan, crying and wet, as well as Hong Kong, who he could see from afar (he was still getting the puppet out), he simply nodded and turned back to the house. "I'll go and fetch some towels." he told them and ran inside.

Taiwan clung tighter to China for warmth, not about to complain about a Westerner helping out. She shivered.

Hong Kong came back, also thoroughly soaked, but he didn't show his discomfort.

"Arthur's getting you both something to dry off with, aru," China mentioned to HK, who nodded.

Moments later, England came back, holding two towels in his hands. He placed one on Taiwan, trying to cover her, and moved onto Hong Kong. He wrapped the towel around the boy's shoulder's and started to shake the towel on him, drying him off.

Hong Kong pulled away from England. "You're suffocating."

Taiwan, on the otherhand, gladly accepted the towel, pulling away from Chna to dry her hair. "Nini, you don't have any clothes for me," she said.

"You can just borrow some of mine for the time being, aru. We're similar in size."

Hong Kong peeled off his shirt and wrapped the towel over his shoulders. "Sorry for ruining the puppet. The face is ripped up pretty bad."

China sighed. "That's alright, you meant no harm." He sort of looked upset, but it was hard to tell at what- England, the puppet, or the children.

England backed away from Hong Kong, frowning. He sighed and rubbed the back at his neck. "Well, it happens. As long as you two are safe. ." he commented.

Taiwan, now slightly warmer, looked at England. "Why are you being so nice?" she asked. "It's bad enough I have to deal with Nini, but you too?" She sighed and went into the house to get dressed.

"Wait, Taiwan, you're still dripping wet you're going to- ...Aiya," China mumbled, following Taiwan to clean up her mess.

That left Hong Kong with England.

England sighed again. "It not like I'm that bad. . ." he mumbled. He looked down at Hong Kong, giving him a small smile. "Come on," he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go inside as well, you need to change your clothing." he told him.

"Gege was complaining about getting the floor wet," Hong Kong pointed out, "and I'm in wet pants."

Taiwan came out of the house in a pair of China's clothes; really it wasn't different from her normal outfits (except the colour and the fact they were slightly too large; she had to hold up the pants).

Hong Kong stifled a laugh, but Taiwan noticed it and whapped him with her sleeve. "Shut up."

England nodded. "Then I'll bring you your clothing out here then." he suggested as he started to walk back into the house.

Hong Kong nodded, and then started a conversation with Taiwan about trivial things.

China was already one step ahead of England, holding some of Hong Kong's clothes under his arm. He was just about to go out the door when he ran into England. He frowned a little. "Watch out, ahen."

England frowned back at the nation. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. ." he responded, stepping towards the side. He continued to walk just before eyeing the clothing tucked underneath China's arm, making him stop and turn around.

China, out the corner of his eye, saw England stop. "What is it, ahen?" He didn't look at England nor make any gestures to him.

England shook his head. "It's nothing; just that I was going to get clothing for the lad. But I see you already went and fetched them." he explained.

"Of course I did, ahen. Were you expecting me to forget about him?" China shortly asked. He turned slightly so that he was looking sideways to England. He didn't let the other answer, though, muttering that "Hong Kong is probably too cold, aru."

"Well I-" England rolled his eyes and decided to shut his mouth, not wanting to upset China even more.

"Exactly." China was curt, and ran out of the house to go give Hong Kong his clothes.

He and Taiwan had delved into politics.

"But I think..."

"That may be true, but..."

"I don't think- Oh! Nini! Your clothes are too big," Taiwan said, still holding up her pants.

China sighed and handed Hong Kong his clothing. He was rewarded with a relieved smile.

"Thank you, Gege." Hong Kong ran around to the side of the house to change; the wall would give him privacy from the public, while staying out of the resident's eye.

England sighed and decided to walk back into the room, closing the door on his way in. He sat down on the bed, grabbing the now translated note. He hugged it to his chest as he fell back on the bed. Sighing, he started to contemplate, staring up at the ceiling. Knowing Hong Kong, he probably felt a bit uncomfortable around the Brit. He shrugged it off and continued to daze off. Oh well, he would tell him later.

"Nini, I have to go home. I'll bring some money for the puppet and your clothes back when I come over again, alright?" Taiwan said, folding her arms and frowning.

"Oh, alright, aru. Hong Kong will walk you home."

Hong Kong (who had just come back from changing) nodded and let Taiwan lead the way.

In the meantime, China sighed heavily and went back into the house, careful to avoid any puddles Taiwan made (very few, thank goodness!).

He went into his room, and noting England's content, decided to ruin it. "No, get off, ahen."

England looked over, seeing the Chinese nation entering the room now. "Why?" he questioned as he sat up.

"I'm upset with you." China said simply. He looked discontent, but changed his mood enough to go and change his damp robe into something dry- anything dry.

"Oh, because of what?" England stood up on his feet. "Because people are starting to know?" he asked, giving a furious glare at the other.

China cringed. "Yes." He pulled out a shirt; much too large, but it would have to do. "Look, it's very uncomfortable, ahen. I told you I would tell him later, didn't I?"

"I told you he was going to know about this. ." England sighed. "I'll tell him then. Besides, I'm also responsible for him." he decided, walking away from the Chinese man.

"Not anymore you aren't. Do you remember our agreement all those years ago?" China's voice had gone cold.

England turned back at the nation, glaring back at him. "Don't forget who raised him . ." he simply muttered.

China hissed. "I don't think I had a say in the matter, did I, ahen?"

"Don't you dare bring that up," England hissed back. "That was the past and nothing more. . ." he muttered, convincing himself.

"No! You listen to me," China said through clenched teeth. He grabbed England's arms, digging his nails into the skin. "All my problems deal with you! I used to be the happiest person you could meet. I had no problems. There was an occasional conflict or two throughout the years, but nothing that wouldn't fix itself. You started it all!

"The Opium Wars," China hissed, "began my troubles. I lost Hong Kong; I had to change myself to your standards. I don't even know him anymore, I don't know myself! My Dynasty was crumbling. I had to sign unfair treaties. I became a marionette to you and all the others!

"The Boxer Rebellion was no different! 20,000 armed troops. And for what? Trade. I had to deal with Alfred's Open Door Policy; I had to deal with foreign influence. I—

"And then the Nanjing Massacre." China gave a shudder. "No one helped me, then. Japan left the League of Nations, and no one confronted him, stopped him—nothing." His grip tightened on England's shoulders. "Alfred had to end it all.

"Speaking of the last remaining superpower, I work like a dog for him, and only for pennies. I can barely keep myself alive. Do you know how hard it is to make a stand, when you yourself are silenced by your people? You saw it at work—the communism. When my boss wouldn't allow me to make any judgments. I've stooped that low. But if it makes them happy…"

China let go of England, but he leaned up against the other, face buried in his chest. He didn't make a noise for the longest time, but then a singular sob escaped. "It's….It's too hard."

England stood there, not moving an inch. He only blinked and looked down at China. He was in shock to see the man reacting like that, but then again, he didn't blame him one bit. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around China, pulling him closer. Softly rubbing the man's back, he began to whisper to him. "I- . . .It's okay. Please, don't cry, love. ." he said.

China felt sick, like ranting to England about his troubles wasn't enough. He sobbed a few more times, muffled by England's clothes, before he pulled back, just a little, to say "Ni shi wo de qin ai de." He repeated it, twice.

England sighed and slightly pulled China away, trying to see his face. He kissed the top of China's forehead and managed to place a hand on his wet cheek. "God damn it, Yao, I don't know what you said . . ." he mumbled to him. "But I love you too much to even try to know." he added, hugging the nation again.

China pulled away from England. "No, stop, ahen. I don't know why I said that. You don't know what you're saying. I...I need time to myself, ahen." He was about to leave.

England wanted to stop the other. He almost did, too. But he decided to stop himself, seeing that China really need some time alone. He himself needed some time to think as well. He sat down and sighed. "God damn it. . ." he muttered to himself. He needed to fix this. Where the hell was that bloody dragon when he needed him? He still owed that stupid wish.

China sighed deeply, trying to control his breathing before leaving the bedroom and going god knows where.

"So," a detached voice said, "You're in a sticky situation here, aren't you?"


	25. Cheating the Dragon of His Wish

England almost jumped as he heard the voice. He looked around, the room. Where was that coming from?

The dragon (almost half his size from last time!) appeared on the bed, claw holding his head up. "Hello."

"Bloody-!" England screamed before shuffling away from the dragon. "Where- . . Where did you- . .?" he stuttered, not even able to put together a proper question.

"I'm a dragon. Do you really want to ask me that question?" The dragon sighed, slithering his tail around England's waist and dragging him closer. "Tell me: What made you think it was a good idea to bring up his little 'confession'," the dragon managed to steal the note away from England and hide it somewhere (where on earth did it go?), 'to about seventeen different people? America is terrible at secrets."

"It- It wasn't my fault!" England tried to explain. "He technically . . . well, caught us in the act. . ." he explained as he face reddened. "It's not like I wanted to show them! I just wanted to know what the note meant. . ."

The dragon's face was priceless when England explained his reasons. "...You didn't want to show them...So asked for an explanation...by showing them...Am I getting this correctly?" it asked, still trying to figure out England's train of thought.

England gave a short huff. "Like I said, it's not like I wanted to in the first place. This stupid book," he held up the said book. "This god damn stupid book wouldn't tell me that one character I was looking for!" he shouted.

"China threw the page in the wastebasket. That one over there." The reptile gestured to the corner of the room with his talon. "Did you even bother to look?"

"Wha-" England stopped himself and looked through the book once more, noticing the missing page. "Why would he even do such a thing . .?" he asked.

The dragon snorted, a small fireball and wisps of smoke emitted. "Obviously he wanted you to figure it out. Some stupid game or something I don't remember." He waved his paw around in thought. "Furthermore, how did you not noti- Oh. Wait. I remember. He told you that one of the little territories wrecked the book."

England frowned and looked down. "It doesn't matter now. He's mad and hurt because of my stupid actions. ." he convinced himself, groaning.

"Of course he's mad and hurt," The dragon said. "The better thing is, what are you going to do to fix this, huh?"

England crossed his arms and started to think. " . . How many wishes do I have again?" he asked as he eyed the dragon with curiosity.

"One," the dragon stated, picking at his teeth. "One wish. Anything that doesn't involve me, go for it." He looked to England. "Why, were you expecting more and ready to be the big ol' hero?"

England laughed. "No, no. I'm not Al. . ." he said. He suddenly smiled widely. 'I'm just being smart. .' he thought. "Hey, I know what I want my wish to be~" he sung.

"Oh, goody~" the dragon said in the exact singsong voice England had, "The Briton actually has an idea that won't blow up in his face~ Tell me, Mr. Kirkland, what is your wish?"

England should've frowned at the comment, but decided not to and instead gave a chuckle. "What was that loophole that no one ever bloody gets?" England jokingly asked. "Oh right, about asking for more wishes? Can I do that?" he asked again. "If so, I would like to wish for three more wishes then."

"You bastard. Fine. Three wishes. And no more wishing for more wishes. I'm not a charity case. If I was, China'd be owning all your asses, every single one of you," The dragon hissed. He pulled his face close to England's, dead-set on staring him down with crimson eyes.

England laughed in victory. "Yes, well thank you." He began to think again. What would the first wish be anyways? He couldn't just suddenly make China happy. That'd be too complex and awkward. "Well, there was that bloody lion festival he complains- Oh!" he suddenly had an idea. "One of the puppets was broken. It's out in the yard, is there a chance that you can fix that?" he asked, almost pleading.

"Done," the dragon said.

About a moment later, China's confused yelp came from the courtyard, as he had been apparently trying to mend it.

"Well now you've managed to upset AND confuse the poor thing," the dragon said in mock-sympathy.

England frowned again, not feeling so smart once more. Probably should've kept an eye on where China even went to. He shrugged it off, thinking of a second wish already. "Not that it matters," he told the dragon. "I thought of my second wish already." he paused for a bit, taking a deep breath. "I wish that no one knew about the confession letter . ." he asked.

"No one? Not even you or China or anyone?" The dragon purred. "I mean, physical evidence would still be there, but if I erased the memory of it, you'd probably get in a lot of trouble if China found it and questioned his own note." He pulled out the note from wherever he hid it and waved it around.

"Well I can always burn it. . ." England answered back, taking the note away from the dragon. "Nothing wrong with that. Or I can rip it apart!" his hands soon grabbed the top of the note, ripping the sheet into strips, making the pieces smaller and smaller.

The dragon laughed. "So what if this whole mess just coincidentally happens again? You'd have no memory to go 'oh, better not ask the children or Japan,' and you'd be stuck in the same predicament you're in now." He picked up some pieces of paper and tossed them around gleefully. "So everyone's memory? Or everyone's memory but yours?"

England sat there silent for a minute. After a while he finally nodded his head. "Yes." he answered as he stood up and walked towards the trash bin, throwing the bits of paper into it.

The dragon huffed and clicked his talons together. "Two wishes down, one to go. C'mon, I don't have all day."

England sighed. "I . . .I really want to impress China." The Brit sighed. "Badly . ." he added. The thought once more. What would be a good way to impress the Asian, to make him happy? "That lion dance . . . What if I was suddenly good at it? At least when the day of the show, I can impress China." he explained to the dragon, smiling.

The dragon chortled. "You'll be sore depending on the position, tail or head, but alright. Done. Now I really must be going," he sighed, lashing his tail in frustration. "I gave up hunting for this little chat. That and China's going to put the stupid puppet away." He stretched, then left, limb by limb, until the glint of his ivory fangs were left, imitating a Cheshire cat. "Farewell~"

England rolled his eyes. Well now that the talk was over, he decided to walk out the room, looking for the Chinese nation. He stepped outside, looking around for the other.

China noticed England before England noticed him. "Arthur~!" China called out. "I need to ask you something, ahen!"

'Crap.' England thought as walked over to the Asian. "What is it?" he asked, giving a confused look and almost looking innocent.

China held up the puppet; it looked almost new. "Did you use the dragon's wish to fix this?"

England stiffened a bit and looked away from the nation. " . . Well," after a quick pause, he gave a shrug. "Yes, I did." he admitted.

China dropped the puppet and ran into England for a hug. "Thank you so much, ahen! Xie xie ni! This was so stressful, trying to fix it, and you thoughtlessly do this!"


	26. Wait, you knew?

China pulled away and picked the puppet back up to go put it away in the shed.

England gave a soft smile right as soon as China hugged him. He sighed, loving the feeling and the appreciation he was getting. What made it better was that he knew what China felt, seeing the note (With the confession or not, that was how he felt unconsciously. So it couldn't have made a difference, right?)

China came back with a small look of concern. "I wonder where Hong Kong has gone off to, aru," he thought out loud. "It's been a bit too long, don't you think?" The last part was directed to England, though China didn't make eye contact nor turn to him.

England shrugged. "Probably he's spending time with that lass still." he said jokingly. "He does have a liking for her."

China blanched a little, but said nothing. "Hmph," he frowned, obviously not finding humor in what England said. "Fine. It's past lunchtime, ahen. Are you hungry?"

Not noticing the Asian's disapproving tone, England gave another shrug before walking towards the house. "I'll just have something light." he said, walking inside.

China skipped ahead of England. "Such as?" he asked. "There's a lot of things you can have as a snack, ahen. Cao mei? Xi gua?"

"What?" England can only say, presenting an awkward stance to the other. "Can you at least tell me what those words are?" he asked persistently.

"Oh, sorry, ahen," China apologized. "Strawberries or watermelon or something?"

"Uh," England slightly tilted his head. "To be quite frank, I'm not in the mood to eat . ." he admitted, taking a seat on the couch.

"Then what, ahen?" China asked, resting a hand on his hip in thought. "You're acting very strange, Arthur. You're saying on thing, doing another. It's all confusing, ahen."

England shrugged once more. "I guess I'm just having and odd day, I guess." he replied to the other. "I'll be fine though, you don't have to worry about it."

China knitted his brows in frustration, but before he couple complain, Hong Kong walked through the front door.

"Hong Kong, aru! What took so long?" China asked the boy, concern evident in his voice.

Hong Kong looked to the side. "I'm sorry."

England turned his head back and sighed. "That's okay, lad." he said. smiling. "Did you have a nice walk?" he asked.

"It was alright." Hong Kong still wasn't making eye-contact.

China noticed this. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Hong Kong said, eyes finally on his elder.

China took the bait. "Alright, aru. Are you hungry?"

"I ate at Taiwan's house."

"Is that what took so long, aru?"

"Yes."

England rolled his eyes, muttering about the Chinese nation overreacting for a second. Until he noticed the uneasiness in Hong Kong himself, making the Brit cock an eyebrow. "Lad, are you okay? You seem uneasy. ." he decided to ask.

Hong Kong shook his head no.

China, feeling England would take care of the problem, went back outside to inspect the other puppets.

Hong Kong sighed deeply when China left.

England waited for China to leave before asking again. "Did something happen while you were out?" he asked, curious now.

Hong Kong shifted uncomfortably. "Nothing happened while I was out," he said, leaving his answer open-ended.

"You seem rather uncomfortable again, lad. . ." England pointed out. "What happened?" he pestered the other once more.

Hong Kong frowned deeply at England now, a bit annoyed by the questioning, but being raised to respect his elders, he answered, "the atmosphere."

England wanted to ask another question, but backed out once he took note of Hong Kong's irritating facial expression. He simply nodded and turned his body back so that he was facing forward again.

Hong Kong studied England for a moment, then left it at that and left to his room, picking up the book he was reading earlier as he did so.

England sighed and stood up as he was just about to re-enter the bedroom. He stopped at the front of the door. 'Maybe I should ask,' he thought. 'He did seem very off about it.' He gave another sigh as he turned his heel, walking to the boy's bedroom door. He knocked first, being polite as he was, before speaking again. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," Hong Kong called back, just now opening his book. Lorrie and Lucy were just now meeting Monsieur Ernest and Madame Therese. He turned the page.

England entered the room, giving an awkward smile to the other as he set beside him. He stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "Urr," he uttered. "What are you reading there, lad?" he finally asked.

"Same as last time; Tale of Two Cities." Hong Kong looked over to England. "Look, I know you feel bad for showing me that note, but you don't have to try and force small talk on me."

England gave an inward frown. "Wh- . .What are you talking about?" he asked, trying as hard as he could to act innocent for the other.

"That's why you're paying more attention to me at the moment, right? You're feeling guilty?" Hong Kong set the book down and questioningly looked to England.

"What?" England questioned. More importantly, why does Hong Kong still remember that damn note? Bloody dragon, such an arse for pulling a trick like that! England sighed. "I . . I didn't mean to." he finally told him.

"It's alright. I already knew," Hong Kong said absent-mindedly, picking his book back up. "But that doesn't mean it's not the least bit awkward. It's like walking in on your parents having sex. Only your mom is your brother."

"Wait." England gave a confusing look. "You already- . ." His jaw dropped slightly. "Since when?" he asked, frowning with guilt written all over his face.

Hong Kong didn't look up from his book as he answered England. "About...Mm, the night before Chi Gou Ri?" He sounded a bit unsure. "I didn't get a good night's sleep."

England nodded. "Well, you're taking that easy." he commented. He sighed before looking away from the other. "Lad, if you have any protests about this, tell me now, alright?" he asked.

"Alright," Hong Kong said, clearly more interested in the book. He didn't say anything else to signal if he was against the relationship or not. The conversation was clearly over.


	27. The Phone Call and the Lion

Seeing this, England stood up and left the room. 'Well that was . . . simple enough.' he thought to himself. The question was how was he supposed to tell China that? He looked around for the other, only to find him outside again with those bloody puppets. He stepped outside and walked towards the eastern nation.

China had one of the puppets over his head, checking the mechanics, like if the eyes blinked and the ears moved. He was completely enveloped in the lion, only his slippers showing from under the blue and white beast.

England walked slowly towards the puppet. "Yao?" he called out, knocking on the puppet.

The lion's mouth snapped as China accidentally let go in surprise. "What, ahen?" he asked, pulling the mask away from his face to look at England fully. "What is it?"

England hesitated at first. Should he tell the nation about earlier? He mentally shook his head and finally replied to the other. "Oh, i-it's nothing. Just wanted to know what you were doing. ." he said.

"Checking the rest of the puppets, ahen," China said, throwing the puppet down to the side. "You look troubled. Is something on your mind?"

England gave the other a look. "Troubled? Why would I be troubled?" he lied. "I'm not troubled . . ." he looked down on the ground, kicking a couple of small rocks found on the ground.

"Now you're denying it, ahen," China's voice was flat. "Or you're rambling." He went on to check the last puppet- the one that looked the oldest, the more delicate looking one.

"My apologies," England managed to say. "Well . . . I . . ." he paused for a second. He needed to find a better way to mention that conversation earlier. "Have you decided when you will talk to Hong Kong?" he asked.

"Later," China cut in, frowning. "Most likely before you two leave, ahen." He looked a little upset. "Why?"

England almost frowned at that answer. Deciding not to show that, he simply nodded. "Alright. I was just . . ." another pause. "I was just wondering if maybe you can tell him earlier . . . or maybe . ." he stopped speaking, not even knowing what he was saying in the first place.

"Arthur, I am uncomfortable with it, ahen. What do you mean by 'maybe'?" China's eyes had narrowed into a slight glare. "I told you before, when I feel it's right, I'll tell him myself, ahen."

England nodded again. "I understand that. . ." he looked up to the other, his face shown with slight disappointment. "It's just that . . . never mind." he sighed. "Forget I mentioned that." he told him, waving his hand at the other. He'd figured that he would rather see China shocked to his own brother saying that instead.

China's look was skeptical, but he said nothing. He looked to a puppet, then to England, then back to the puppet. "I should probably call America, aru," he muttered to himself, "if we're ever going to get this done."

The Brit began to think again. If Hong Kong still knew about the letter, then that means . . Well this was slightly embarrassing and awkward. Maybe informing that git about the mishap with the letter would be a good idea. "I can call him, if you want." England offered.

"No, it's alright, ahen," China said, not even paying attention to England fully. He had gone to giving the puppets a final look over before walking towards the house to call America. "It's not in good taste for a guest to do the duty of the host."

"It's okay, I don't mind." England continued to offer, giving an almost pleading look to the other. "Besides I need to talk to that git about something . ." he mumbled.

China would have objected, but England made a mention he needed to discuss something with America. "...Alright," he said, with a bit of curiosity in his tone. "About what, ahen?"

"Huh?" England gave a confused look until he finally knew what China was talking about. "Oh, well," his feet began to walk backwards, towards the house. "I was going to ask him about any discussions that maybe my boss and his wants to discuss about." he lied as he turned himself around, walking quickly into the house.

China followed him the entire way, pausing in the doorway to frown at how England was acting so suspiciously. He shook the thought off and went to his phone, handing it to the Briton. "Speed dial. #5, ahen."

England simply nodded with a brief 'Thank you' before heading to the phone. He dialed the number and waited for a response on the other line. One ring, two rings . .

This time he finally heard the American pick up. "Hello?" he answered

"Alfred," The Brit paused to look back at the Asian nation at the corner of his eye, trying to find any sort of reaction from him.

China leaned up against the countertop, his arms folded over one another and his mouth turned downward in a frown.

England turned away, cursing in his head.

"Iggy?" the American asked, sounding a bit confussed.

"Ah, . . yes." The Brit finally responded. "Yes, um. ." the man paused, feeling a nervousness in the pit of his stomach. The fact that the darker haired man was watching him made it worse.

"Well, China is preparing for the lion festival, and you are arriving here to help us, right?" he asked.

"Well duh. Sounds fun! When does it start? Or do I hafta come over or something?" he replied back.

"Urr . . ." England trailed off and looked back at China, mouthing out his words 'When does he come over?'—or that's what it looked like.

"Practice today," China said in a hush. "The dance is on the last day, ahen." He didn't notice England's discomfort (or he wasn't giving it attention). Instead, he waited for England to discuss political matters with America and be done with it. Long-distance calls were expensive.

England gave a simple nod and continued to talk. "You need to practice for the last day-"

"Sweet! Then I'll swing by!"

"No, Alfred, that's not what I -"

"I'll be there in a few!" and with that, the American hung up on the other.

" . . ." standing there silent, England placed the phone down with a sigh.

China took the phone from England and looked at him with sympathy. "You can discuss whatever you need to when he gets here, ahen. Hong Kong!" he called out. "I need you to come help me, aru."

"Alright," HK called back from his room. "Be there in a moment."

"Yes, I guess so." England shrugged. Hopefully it'll be easier for him to talk to that git in person. "When do you think he'll-"

The Brit was interrupted again as knocking was heard at the door. _Here already?_ he thought. Then again, he did remember him being at Japan- No, he didn't want to remember that anymore.

Hong Kong was out of his room when the knock reverberated around the house. "I've got it; I'm closer," he said, opening the door.

"Thank you, Hong Kong, aru," China said, though HK's reasoning for answering the door wasn't one he was looking for. "Arthur? You look a bit disturbed, ahen. What is it?"

England shook his head. "Its nothing, . ." he answered to the other, sighing.

"Hey dude!" The American shouted, stepping inside the house, waving energetically to the trio.

"Not so loud please, Alfred, aru," China said, already feeling a headache forming. "Don't...Don't break anything, aru. These things are fragile enough as it is." He led America (and HK and England) back outside to the puppets. "Alright, let's see. Well, I don't want to trust- Alfred, you can be my partner, and Hong Kong, you can be with England (I can make sure you don't destroy anything), aru."

America examined the lion puppets with delight. "Holy crap, these are awesome!" he commented as he picked one up.

England just rolled his eyes at the scene, hoping that the git would do what he was told to do. God, was this annoying him already.

America placed himself underneath the puppet, interested in the mechanics of it. "Dude, this is going to be so fun . . ." he told himself, bouncing around.


	28. Ankles

"Please...Please don't jump around with one in your hand, aru." China was clearly afraid of the fact America could destroy one of his puppets. "One already needed to be fixed."

Hong Kong made no mention of it, but stood a bit closer to England just in case.

The Brit sighed in aggravation. Leave it to America to break the puppet.

The said person laughed. "Oh stop worrying, old man! You sound just like Iggy." he reasoned.

"No, you keep on getting in trouble!" England yelled back.

China was, nonetheless, still cautious. "Look, they're old, aru. I don't want them destroyed by your hands." He opened the lion's mouth to look at America. "Would you please just listen?"

Hong Kong took a little enjoyment in China's expressions.

America got out of the puppet and nodded, smiling as always.

"Look," The Brit butted in. "Can we just get this over with?" he asked, looking a bit exasperated.

"Alright, fine, ahen," China said, waving his hand and taking the puppet. from America.

Hong Kong followed suit and picked the (newly fixed) puppet he had broken earlier.

"Alfred, come here, aru."

America nodded and walked over to where China pointed to, like a dog with its owner.

England grouped up with Hong Kong. "I'm guessing I'll be on the bottom part?" he asked.

"Well," Hong Kong started, looking to England, "Do you wish to be the tail? Or would you rather be the head?"

China had already chosen his position, explaining to America to get behind him. "You're strong enough to lift me, right, aru?"

England gave it some time to think. "Well, I guess I'll be the tail." he decided. "I'll carry you."

America rolled his eyes. What a dumb question. "Of course!" he shouted, getting behind the Asian nation.

Hong Kong looked a bit skeptical, but took hold of the puppet head and waited for England.

"I saw that, aru," China frowned. "Fine, then. Follow my lead, and-"

"Wait, gege," Hong Kong said. "Northern or Southern Lion?"

China thought about the question a moment, mulling it over. "Northern, aru," he finally said.

Hong Kong made a face.

"Does it matter?" the Brit asked, curious about what was so important about it.

The America shrugged at England's question. "I don't even know what we're really doing." he admitted.

England gave him a face. "Then what do you know?"

"Nothing more than you would know." the dirty blonde snapped back.

China didn't want to bother with an answer, and instead tried telling America what to do.

Hong Kong (while under the puppet), explained as best as he could. "It's sort of regional. The Northern Lion dance is more athletic or whatever, and the movements copy, say...A fu dog...No, wait. Pekingese. Yeah. The Southern Lion dance has several variations, but- It doesn't matter."

Just as China finished explaining, America enthusiastically shuffled himself underneath the puppet. His laughter was heard, echoing from underneath.

England just nodded to the younger one. Lifting the damn thing up and hauled himself inside, getting inside their own puppet's tail end.

China shook his head no, but didn't say a thing, instead tutoring America on how to move and what to do.

Hong Kong did relatively the same, pausing every so often to ask, "Is that alright?" or "Yeah?"

Most of the time, America just nodded and sighed with impatience. After a while of China's explanations, he waved his hand to the other. "Yeah, yeah. Can we do this now?" he asked, interest in his eyes.

England tried to follow Hong Kong's explanation, even with the pauses, and almost giving confused looks. He inwardly prayed, wanting to not mess up. Nor break his bones.

China frowned. "You're as impatient as Arthur, aru," he said, "but fine. Since I'm not teaching those two, and only you, do you think you can follow my lead?"

Hong Kong felt a bit worrisome, because the way England acted meant that he didn't understand at all. Oh well. "You know we could always watch Alfred and Gege first," he said, trying to encourage the Briton.

America shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not? Since I'm the ass anyways. . ." he jokingly answered. "Ur . . ." England trailed off, looking back at the other group. "I guess. . ." he agreed.

China groaned and kicked his leg back to hit America. "Shush."

Hong Kong pulled the mask of the puppet off and let it drop (so that it hung lazily over England). "Alright, then."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," America hissed. "Okay, okay, Just tell me what to do" he mumbled to China.

England took the puppet off of him, carefully placing it down on right next to him as he watched the two. They couldn't be amazing at it though, America can't even follow directions.

"Okay, now pick me up, so I can 'wave', aru," China said behind him, so America could hear.

Hong Kong watched with a bored look on his face. He had expected this.

America nodded and easily picked up China in mere seconds, holding him up in the air.

England continued to watch, rolling his eyes. So maybe America was good on his first try. That didn't matter at all.

China kicked out his foot in a wave to England and Hong Kong, noticing the scowl on the former's face. "If you think you can do better, I'd love to see you try, ahen."

"He's right, you know," Hong Kong jested as he watched China hop down from America and pull off the costume, an expectant look from behind his hair.

England gave a glare to the Chinese nation. "Oh we will." he declared as he got under the puppet, expecting Hong Kong to go in as well.

America held in a chuckle. "You think he'll actually do it?" he muttered to China.

"No, aru."

America finally laughed. "Thought so . ." he replied.

Hearing the American's insults, England grumbled to himself. "Lad, are you getting in?" he asked, growing impatient.

"Ye-"

"No."

Hong Kong looked to China, who had spoken out.

"You can't lift him; that was proven a while ago, ahen. You can pick me up, at least."

England stood inside the puppet silently. "What?" he finally spoke, poking his head out.

"Iggy can't even lift up the kid?" America laughed, causing another glare from the Brit towards him.

China strode over to England. "You're going to be my partner in the dance anyway, ahen. Might as well practice with the correct weight."

Hong Kong, feeling that he had no work, bounded over to America. "He tried giving me a ride on his back and fell," he explained. "Although I wasn't much help. I thought it was...amusing, to say the least."

England sighed. "Alright then. . ." he gave in, not wanting to argue.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. Him and his eyebrows are old as-"

"Alfred, must you insult me every second?" England sighed inside the puppet.

America laughed again, muttering a "yes."

China laughed as well, but his fun was cut short when Hong Kong pointed out "you're older, Gege."

"Yes, well," China huffed, "I'm wiser." He tried to look dignified as he said this, but it ended up looking silly. "In any matter," he muttered lowly.

"Just 'cause you're older, doesn't mean you should be so highly respected. . .' England thought. He huffed and poked his head out again. "Can we start?" he asked, sounding rather impatient. "It's getting awfully musky in here. . ."

China wrinkled his nose at England and crawled under the fabric with him. "Were you watching me earlier, ahen?" he asked, not even bothering to make a stab at England's phrasing.

Hong Kong, now at America's side, asked, "How do you think this will turn out?"

England huffed. "O-Of course I was." he answered. "Just tell me when to start.

America shook his head and smiled. "Not good. But I like to sit back and watch a good comedy." he replied to the other, laughing loudly.

"Comedy?"

China shrugged his shoulders in laughter at the uncertainty in England's voice. "I'll start when you're ready, ahen."

"Yeah," America answered. "I mean, isn't it funny how they act to each other already?" he commented.

England hesitated at first before nodded. "Y-Yeah, of course I'm ready!" he answered back, pouting.

Hong Kong thought about America's words before nodding in affirmation. "The constant bickering over nothing?"

China took that one stuttered sentence to take the lead and string England along in the dance (though he was already in lead). "You're moving too slow, ahen."

"Exactly. . ." the American nodded.

England tried hard to catch up with the Asian. This was just as hard as he'd thought it would be. Perhaps even harder.

China huffed in annoyance. "You sounded so sure of yourself earlier when you volunteered for this. What happened to that confidence, ahen?"

Hong Kong stifled a laugh. China had to constantly slow down for England every so often, and the youngest of the small group knew China was flustered at this point.

England sighed with aggravation. "I thought this would be easier . . .!" he complained. Just as he thought things could be worse, England hurried up too much, making him loose his balance and fall.

America burst out loud, laughing uncontrollably. This was possibly the silliest thing he's seen today.

China yelped when England tripped up, because that meant China was pulled down with him. "Aiya! Arthur!"

Hong Kong had the decency to not laugh at the other's misfortune, only giving a weak smile and going over to help England and China. "Are you alright?"

"N-no," China winced, "my ankle hurts, aru." He didn't want to risk getting up and hurting himself even further (though he was sitting on top of England).

England sat up. Noticing the Chinese nation's pain, he frowned. "I-I'm sorry, China. It was an accident."

America walked over, bending over as he examined China's foot, noticing a mild swelling. "Hey, looks like your ankle's sprained, China." he noted.

"Well no shit, Alfred. He wouldn't be so much in pain if it wasn't. . ." England interfered.

America rolled his eyes. "At least I wasn't the one to make him fall like that. . ." he mumbled. The words pinned and sunk into England, making him sulk a bit.

China pulled himself off England and got out from under the puppet. He seemed more concerned about it being damaged then his health. "I swear, if this is ripped or damaged, I'll-"

Hong Kong pulled England up onto his feet. "Oh don't worry," he said when he saw England's sullen expression, "Alfred's being himself, and I'm sure nothing serious has happened."

England only gave a silent nod to the other, his face still seeming pained.

In the mean time, America held the puppet up, examining it. "I don't think there's any rips on this." he concluded. "Well- Just a few small ones, but I can barely see them. . ." he mentioned.

England sighed. Trying to make this up, he bent down with his hand reaching out to China. "Let me take you back into the house." he offered.

China begrudgingly took the outstretched hand, pulling himself up so he put no weight on his injured foot. "You either owe me for whatever damage that puppet has taken, or you know the steps better then I ever will, ahen," he hissed into England's ear, leaning on him for support.

Hong Kong looked to America. "Since we can't practice Gege's version of the dance anymore, want me to show you my version?" No harm in asking, plus he was a bit bored.

England sighed. "Yes yes, I know. . " he admitted. He wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders, supporting him as well as leading him into the house.

America looked at England and China then looked back at Hong Kong. He nodded and smiled. "Sure, why not, better than hearing possible arguing from those old farts." he answered, laughing.

China tried his best not to use England as a crutch, but found it completely impossible, as the slightest of pressure put upon his foot sent a prickling sensation up his leg. "Aiya," he muttered to himself, "I suppose ice will help, aru." He continued pitying himself until he pushed away from England and sat on the couch. He coldly glared at England for a brief moment, and then sighed. "Oh well, it's alright, ahen."

"It's not alright . . ." England mumbled. He sighed and ran towards the kitchen, making his own bag of ice with a rag and a handful of ice cubes. Wrapping the ice in the rag, he ran back to place the handmade bag on China's injured foot. "Is that better?" he asked.

China propped himself up on his elbows. "A little." He watched England intently. "What are you thinking, ahen?"

"Hm?" England hummed. "Ah . . . well . . . " he stopped and looked pained once more. "It's just that . . . well, I had that feeling that I was going to get better today. ." he answered, looking away. 'Hell I even wished for to be better. That stupid dragon scammed me . . .' he thought. He waved his hand to the other. "Don't worry, just disregard it. I'll be fine. I just feel bad, that's all." he said.

China kept his eyes on England for a moment. "...Alright," he said, twisting himself on the couch so he was lying down, "I'm going to take a nap, then. I'm exhausted, ahen." He didn't make mention of England's guilt. "Make sure Alfred doesn't kill Hong Kong."

"Of course, I'll leave you be. . ." England muttered as he turned around, heading towards the backyard. Underneath his breath were complaints on the dragon's poor job with his wishes. It looked like the beast did outsmart him once more.

"I can hear you, you know," a voice hissed into England's ear.

England jumped in place, giving out an embarrassed yelp. "Bloody hell, when did you get here?" he had to ask.

The dragon curled his tail around England's arm to stablise himself. "I live here?" He said, questioning England. "What, you think I just disappear into nothingness when I'm not around? I have a life, you know." He flicked his forked tongue onto England's cheek in a taunt. "So you screwed up. Again."

England said nothing at this point. He didn't even bother to look at the dragon, instantly admitting with defeat as he gave a broken sigh.

"Am I right?" The dragon clapped his front claws together in delight. "Oh, wonderful!" He nuzzled his body under England's shirt for warmth. "You didn't think you'd actually get something from me for free, right?" it asked, happy on its new home.

"Shut up. . ." England finally spoke back as he crossed his arms with frustration. "Bloody dragon has to rub it in . . ." he continued, jumbling up his words by now.

"Rub it in?" the dragon said under the folds of England's sleeve, "You're the one that wasn't specific. You'll be fine by the festival." Bored, the dragon started to make the cuffs of England's sleeve smolder.

England shook in fear, seeing his shirt crumble so easily. "Don't do that!" he warned the mythical creature. "And what do you mean fine by the festival? I'm only good on that particular day!" he asked.

The dragon stopped. "Yeah. There a problem with that, Mr. Graceful?" He pushed his snout through the hole he had just made, making it bigger and much worse.

"I said stop that!" England repeated, flicking the dragon away from his sleeves. "And yes I do have a problem! I broke Yao's foot by accident because you needed some stupid specifics and wouldn't give me any talent today!" he yelled, his breathing uneven.

The dragon nipped England's fingers in anger of being hit. "His foot is not broken, stop being so melodramatic." crawling out from his hiding place, the dark green reptile chuckled. "I get very bored, and you...you happen to have no sense of what's a smart idea and what's not. Is it my fault I seize the chance to have a little fun?"

England gave a low hiss at the nipping. "Broken or not, it's still my fault. And yet when I ask for help, I still don't get a satisfactory out of it. Tell me, why does Hong Kong still know about the letter? I bet America and Japan still know about it, bloody hell, probably Taiwan still knows. . .Do you know how embarrassing that is?" he rambled on, tapping his foot impatiently towards the dragon. "Is that your idea of 'fun'?" he asked.

Pleased, the dragon hopped off England's shoulder. "Of course they all know. When I asked you "Just China or everyone included?" you only said "yes," and yes is not a satisfactory answer to my question." He reared up onto his hind legs to gain height. "Duh. I don't care if it's embarrassing, you just have horrible specifications."

England rolled his eyes as he tried to resist the temptation of choking the damn creature. "You arse . . ." was all he could say. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the shuffling puppet from afar, moving and going tricks, different from earlier. He continued watching, frowning as he did so.

The dragon curled its lips away from its teeth in a smile. Then he saw the frown England made to the lion dance. "Something troubling you?"

England didn't turn to the dragon. "It's nothing." he stated, giving a monotone attitude. He flicked his hand at the dragon. "Shouldn't you be annoying someone else?" he asked.

The dragon clicked his claws against his armored hide. "Listen, I'll make you a deal. You can be 'super total awesome' at whatever whenever you want, but at a later date, and I won't say when, you owe me something."

England gave the creature an odd look. "I appreciate the offer, but can't you just tell me what you'll do now?" he asked.

Blood-red eyes narrowed as the dragon shook his head no. "Just know that it will be big." He flicked his tail to the side. "I think I'll take your advice and leave now. Expect me at the least-opportune time."

England rolled his eyes. "Can't wait." he replied back.


	29. Sewing

The dragon scurried off, pausing momentarily to watch Hong Kong and America mess around with the puppet. "Your footing is off," he commented.

Hong Kong stopped what he was doing to look at the dragon with a little disgust. "I know what I'm doing."

"Not you."

England took a glance at the dragon, then to the puppet just as America showed his head and looked around. "Dude what are you talking to-" he stopped as soon as he spotted the dragon. His mouth opened and closed without a word coming out, confused. "Is that the dragon from that show Japan has?" he asked Hong Kong.

"...I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Obviously, the dragon was not amused at all by what America had just compared him to.

"Uhm...Alfred?" Hong Kong said tentatively, "That's...Gege's boss."

America laughed, as if it was no big deal at all. "Your boss is a dragon that drops his ba-" he paused again as he saw the Brit's disappointed look.

England turned to the dragon. "I apologise for that, he's . . .. very stupid." he pointed out.

Thoroughly upset, the dragon said nothing, turned, and left everyone with his nose turned up.

Hong Kong turned to America. "If you ruin your partnership with Gege because of this, you're going to be in so much trouble. You know that, right?"

America frowned, now regretting it. "Did I go too far?" he asked.

"Well obviously!" England yelled, giving a frightful look at the other, who looked frightened himself.

Hong Kong thought about what happened for a moment. "Oh, I'm sure nothing too bad will happen," he said after much deliberation, "Didn't you sign a permanent trade agreement?"

America nodded. "Ha, did you hear that Iggy? I have nothing to worry about!" he declared.

England rolled his eyes and gave a sigh. "Whatever you say, you brat." he answered back. "I'll be back inside." he said as he headed towards the house again, opening the back door and entering inside.

China heard the door slam and sat up. "What's wrong, ahen?" he asked, noticing England with a sour expression on his face. "What happened?"

"Hm?" England hummed. "There's nothing wrong." he answered, attempting a normal tone, "except for the fact that the bloody American insulted your boss . . " he added, showing an agitated look as he sat down next to the injured nation.

China's expression flittered from concern to anger to worry and finally to content. "Eh," he shrugged. "I'll kill him later, ahen."

England couldn't help but chuckle to that. He gazed at China's foot before looking back up to China, frowning to himself.

China noticed the frown. "I'll be fine in a day or two," he said, narrowing his eyes. "What was my boss doing here anyways? He never talked to me, ahen."

"Ah, well, that's cause Alfred's insult drove him away . . We did converse, that dragon and I. He knew about the accident earlier . .that was all." the Englishman simply said, cocking his head away.

China didn't believe England. "Why did he want to talk to you?"

"I have no idea . ." England answered again. "He came out of nowhere, not to mention frightened me. ."

"He just doesn't come to chat- Did he burn a hole in your shirt, ahen? I'm sorry, I'll fix that," China's attitude changed from skepticism to concern when he noticed the burn in England's sleeve.

England glanced at the ruined sleeve. "Ah," he looked back at China. "It's okay, you don't have to worry about it . ." he told him

China shook his head. "It's not fair that you had something of yours ruined in my house, ahen. Just," he shifted his position so that he was closer to England, "here, give it to me."

England moved slightly away. "Yao, it's fine. I can take of it myself. You don't have to fix it." he repeated.

China huffed in exasperation. "It's not fine. I feel bad about it." He pulled England closer to him and tried to unbutton the damaged shirt. "Quit acting like a child, ahen."

"What- Hey!" England looked down, seeing each button parting away as well as exposing his chest. He blushed a deep red. He couldn't help it with all this embarrassment.

"Hey, Yao! I think I pissed your-" The American was heard, pausing at the sight of an odd scene. To him, it looked more provocative than what was really happening. He couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Are you two that desperate for a quickie?" he asked the two.

China stopped what he was doing, looking over to America with a spiteful glare. "What did you say to him?" he asked on the subject of the dragon and completely ignoring the "quickie" comment.

America gave another laugh, this time the hint of un-comfortableness was noticed. "Ahh . .Well. You know that show that Japan shows, with the dragon?" he asked.

England rolled his eyes and pulled himself up, buttoning his shirt again.

China slapped England's hand, but kept his eyes on America. "No, aru. Did you compare my boss to the dragon or something?"

"Well . . Sorta. . .Maybe, . . Yea, yea I pretty much did." America admitted.

England glared at the American before jumping at the Asian's scolding.

China went back to trying to get England's shirt off. "You're going to apologize, aru," he told America, "And it's going to be sincere."

England grunted and, knowing he wasn't going to win this, let the other take possession of his shirt.

America moved back a bit, frowning. He nodded, keeping his head down. "Sorry. . " he muttered.

China folded the newly-seized shirt and set it on his lap. "Not me, aru," he told America. "I'm not the one you offended."

America nodded again. "Well, the dragon left already . ." he explained.

"Oh he'll come back, when we least expect it . ." England told the American, looking rather displeased.

"I still want to know why he came by without so much as saying 'hello' to me, aru," China said in disappointment. "Where's Hong Kong? Putting the puppets away?"

"Yea, he's still outside." America answered. "I'll go and help him out now while you two can continue getting busy in each other's mouths." And with that statement, he turned back and walked back out into the backyard.

"Stupid brat, doesn't know when to keep things to himself. . " England commented, muttering in his teeth. "Forget it, I feel too exposed." he said as he stood up, walking towards the room to change.

Only then did China choose to acknowledge the situation America happened to walk in on. His face flushed a rose colour in embarrassment.

England came back out, obviously wearing a different shirt, and took notice of China's embarrassed look. "Not my fault you were trying to take off the shirt. . " was his only reply to it.

China frowned and turned away. "If only you had given me the shirt in the first place, ahen. It's getting late and I want to fix the sleeve of the shirt." ." Then he stretched his arms out to England, like a child wanting to be picked up.

England looked down and sighed. Reaching down, he lifted the Asian up from the couch, carrying him bridal style. "You need to go to the bedroom?" he asked.

China made sure he had the shirt in his lap when England carried him. "Mmhm," he said, nodding. "What's with the tone, ahen?"

"Huh? Oh. Just a tad bit tired. ." he answered, carrying the nation into the room. He slowly placed the other down onto the bed before sitting down next to him. "Is there anything else you need? Pillows? Water? Anything?" he continued to ask.

"Just needle and thread, ahen," China pointed to the top of the dresser where there was a small ornamental box.

England nodded and stood up again, fetching the box from the dresser and handing it to China. "Anything else?" he questioned again.

China opened the box and looked through its contents, fingers moving aside spools of thread and pin cushions until he found the two things he was looking for. "No, I don't think so.

England nodded in understanding. Examining the other working, he decided to stay quiet for a while. Might as well give the man a chance to work diligently (nor did he want the man to make mistakes on his own shirt).

China finished the last stitch, looked over his work once, and handed the shirt back to England without a word. "Sorry," he said, "but the discolouration that's still visible will stay, ahen."

England took he shirt as he gave a shrug to the other. "Better than nothing, huh?" he said jokingly, giving a soft laugh. "Thanks though." he added.

China frowned. "Yes, well, I still want to know why my boss talked to you and avoided me, ahen." He looked cross at England, but the expression softened. "Since I can't make dinner tonight, will you go get something in the market? And bring Hong Kong with you, so you don't get lost, ahen."

China paused for a moment. "Alfred's still here, isn't he?"


	30. Lost in the Marketplace

England rolled his eyes. "I told you, Yao, I don't have the slightest clue on why your boss- What? No. Like hell I would bring that fat twat. He'll sneak food into the basket!" he complained.

China completely ignored England's complaints, and instead waved him away. "There's a list on the counter top in the kitchen, ahen. It's all written in Chinese, so just hand the vendor the list and they'll get whatever's there. If you hurry you can get back early, alright?"

England stood up and nodded. "Fine. But expect me to come back irritated if anything happens." he said and walked out the room. From there, he went into the kitchen and grabbed the sheet of paper that was laying there. It was the list of course, handwritten in the foreign language. He peeked outside and saw the two practicing out in the yard. Sighing, he walked towards the back door and opened it, peeking his head out. "Boys," he called out. "Stop your practicing. Both of you are accompanying me to the market."

China laughed a little behind his hand and waved England goodbye. "Of course."

Hong Kong and America weren't really practicing. They were just messing around and having fun. Nevertheless, HK stopped what he was doing and looked over to where England was calling from. "Both of us?"

"Sadly . . " England nodded his head. "Yes both of you." he answered.

America was the first to walk towards the Brit. "Alright! What are we buying?" he asked.

England rolled his eyes and showed the note. "Obviously food that Yao is needing." he said. "Now enough questions and go." he pointed towards the front door and let the American walked inside.

Hong Kong shrugged and put things away before following the elder two. "So why both of us?"

"To be honest, I have no clue . . " England answered again. "But I guess I'll have to deal with it." he walked towards the front door. "Ah," he turned back to Hong Kong. "Lad, may you lead the way to the marketplace you two usually shop at?" he asked

Hong Kong nodded. "Oh, sure. It's just a short walk away." He took lead, urging America and England to follow without question.

Finally arriving at the Marketplace, England continued to follow the younger boy.

America followed behind, looking around the area as he smiled to himself. "Wow. Seems crowded today!" he mentioned, pushing aside the other citizens.

Hong Kong looked over his shoulder to America. "This isn't crowded at all. Hardly anyone is here."

Both western nations were astonished.

"A-Are you sure, Lad?" England questioned, pushing aside people as well.

Hong Kong look uninterested. "Yeah? Don't you ever pay attention to demographics?" He waited for America and England to catch up to him.

England sighed. "Let's just get this shopping over with before one of us gets lost." he said. He could barely keep up with the Asian boy now.

Hong Kong continued weaving in and out of the crowd, pausing to hand the list over to a shop keeper and get in return the items listed (apparently). "You won't get lost if you just follow me," he said with a little annoyance.

England finally caught up. "Well it'd be easier if you were a bit taller, lad. . ." he commented. He saw the items in Hong Kong's hands. "You already got them?" he asked.

"I'm almost as tall as you," Hong Kong said with a look nothing short of mockery. He looked at the list and counted what was in his hands. "I only need about two more things. Where's Alfred?"

"That twat is just behi-" He paused as he turned around, finding no American in sight. He turned himself all the way, looking around the crowded area. "He . . He was just here." Oh. Crap.

That burger munching idiot managed to get himself lost. Dammit.

England gave a long drawn out sigh. "Do we have to look for him?" he asked himself. No, not really, he thought. Then again, he didn't want to get in trouble with Yao back home.

Hong Kong sighed. "Okay. Uh. Call him? He has his phone, right?"

"Ah, that's right, Lad." England said as he reached into his pocket, grabbing his cell phone. He dialed the American's number and placed the phone into his ear. One ring. Two. Three. There was then a certain annoying voice on the other line, though it was only a voice mail.

"You've reached the one and only sexy hero," Cocky much? England raised a brow and hung up before reaching the end, not wanting to hear more of that filth. He turned to the smaller boy. "Well, he didn't answer his phone . ." he admitted.

Hong Kong weighed out the options. "We could look for him. Or we could stay here. Or we could completely ignore the fact he's gone." Nothing seemed to please HK's thoughts. "So what are we going to do?"

England stood silent, contemplating. Wait for him and deal with his humorless antics, or move on and leave the idiot struggling? . .He'll take the latter any day. "Lad, let's just go to wherever you need to go. He can catch up to us." he told the younger Asian.

Hong Kong didn't question why England chose to leave America behind; England despised America's joking around. Instead, he sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and continued along with the chores.

When that was done, he turned around to England. "Might as well go home...?" he left the sentence hanging, in case England wanted to finally look for America.

England gave a long drawn out groan. "We have to look for America. . .But do we have to?" he asked himself.

He pulled out his cell phone once again and dialed the American's number.

"Hi, you have reach-" England shut his phone. Dumb ass turned his phone off.

"Let's go home." he declared, looking down at Hong Kong.

Hong Kong sighed. "Okay so maybe it's not so bad. Maybe he went home and is safe?" He weaved out of the market and made his way back home.

* * *

"Gege? We're home! With...Oh god I hope we got this right," Hong Kong called, his voice quieting when he started doubting the groceries he and England had gotten.

England entered the house, walking past the other to look for China. Assuming he was in bed still, he walked into the bedroom only to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Ahaha! Wasn't that joke funny!" America, who sat next to the asian nation, laughed. "Okay, here's another-"

"Alfred!" the Brit roared, making the said person jump

"Shit, Iggy. You scared me!" America said as he turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here! We thought we lost you and here you are with Yao having fun!" England continued to scream.

"Ahaha. Sorry. I couldn't keep up so I just ditched you guys." America answered back. It wasn't surprising for that straightforward answer.

England can feel the veins in his head pulsing. He turned to China. "Why did you let him in?" he asked.

China narrowed his eyes. "That joke wasn't funny at all. I-" England stopped whatever he had to say next. "Pardon? He walked in, ahen."

Hong Kong poked his head in. "I'll go put things away, alright?"

"Yes, thank you, aru," China said to Hong Kong, clearly still upset at England. "Alfred, go help him."

Alfred nodded and stood up. He walked towards England and patted him on the shoulder. "Someone's in trouble." he commented before exiting the room, leaving the two eldest nations alone.

England sighed and sat down next to China, expecting him to talk first.

China crossed his arms and looked expectantly at England. "Go on. Tell me what happened, ahen."


	31. Final Day

England rolled his eyes. "Well, to be frank, he was behind us, and just after, I turned around and noticed he was gone." he briefly explained, crossing his arms. Why was he being interrogated about this anyway?

"You searched for him, right? It's dangerous to be out with no idea where you are, ahen," China said, now preoccupied with fixing the bandage on his ankle. He had put it on hastily after America came to pester him, so the wrapping was loose.

"Oh uh . ." England trailed off, shifting his eyes somewhere else. " . . ." he sat there silent. "Well, he was annoying me. . " he commented.

China huffed in annoyance and dropped the conversation. "Well, at least he wasn't lost, or worse, ahen."

England gave a simple shrug. "It's not like he can't take care of himself. He's more powerful than I am. . ." he stated.

China wagged a finger at England. "Fine. Go wash up and get yourself something to eat. I'm sure there's something left over, ahen." He'd rather not discuss America further, frowning at the thought.

Seeing the displeased look on China's face, England, without a word, stood on his feet and left the room. From there, we went into the kitchen, seeing a fat American snacking on god knows what. Why was he still here? This quickened him to grab the food, wash it, and leave, before America makes a silly conversation.

"Hey, Iggy, did ya' get a time out?" Dammit.

England rolled his eyes. "I blame you, you know. How did you get lost anyways?" he has to ask.

"Um . ." the American trailed his thoughts off. "I don't know, I saw something cool looking and I wanted to buy it and . . yea" he attempted to explain.

"Why am I even asking? With that tiny brain of yours, anything can happen . . ." England muttered.

"Awww, Iggy, is that how you treat a possible rape victim? I mean, don't you know the dangers of a commie nation and taking me?" America pouted.

"Alfred, if you can be able to carry my car, I'm sure you can throw off rapists . ." The Brit argued back. He didn't have time for this. He took the nearest fruit, which happened to be a green apple, and turned on the faucet, letting the water coat the fruit before taking it away, biting on the apple

"Hey," America suddenly spoke up again. "Question. If you don't mind me asking."

England stood there and took another bite of his apple. The other continued.

"Well, I know it's not my place of asking. But, dude, when the hell did you two hook up in the first place? And why?" he finally asked.

England swallowed and finally answered. "Good question. . ." he simply said. "To be honest, I don't know. I guess it's what you call 'Love at First Sight', but honestly I think the love formed during our relationship." he said. "I think we both fell in lust from each other on that day we first . .you know. ." he sighed.

"Well, the note already said his part of confession." America noted. "Did you respond back to that?" he asked.

"In due time I will. . ." England decided. He finished his apple and threw it into the trash. "So, America, do you plan to stay? Cause honestly, I'm in no mood to babysit you . ." he asked.

America laughed. "Nah, I'll probably go back to Kiku's and annoy him." he shrugged.

"Now that you asked me, what about you? How did you two, or rather . .How did Japan even agree to go out with you?" England asked, curious now.

America smiled proudly. "Well, I don't want to brag or anything-"

"Say the truth. ."

"Alright alright. Well, I confessed my feelings, he said yes. All good. . ." America was all smile now.

England arched a brow. "Okay then . ." he simply said, not wanting to ask more.

America walked towards the door. He turned to the older nation before opening it. "I have to admit, I get a bit jealous when I see how you two act." he admitted.

England blinked. "What?"

"Nothing. ." America mumbled. "See you guys at the festival." and with that, the America left, closing the door with his exit.

England looked confused. "Odd . ." he thought.

Hong Kong was silent throughout the entire conversation, up until America left. "When _are_ you going to respond to that note?" he asked, pushing away from the table and standing up. "I mean, it's not like he'd be the one to say that," Hong Kong paused. China would probably never admit that, actually, "at all," he finished in afterthought. "And what did Alfred mean? You two fight constantly."

England blinked and looked down seeing Hong Kong in plain view. He listened to the whole conversation, didn't he?

"I honestly have no clue what America told me. But . . He does have a point, for once, about the note." He sighed. "I don't know what to say. I mean, I do know what to say, but what happens after? At some point, I have to leave anyways . ." he explained.

"Technically you two aren't 'together'," Hong Kong pointed out. "Or at least by his definition."

England frowned. "Yes, I know, I know. I . . .I'll tell him soon then." he decided. "I'll tell him at the festival." A sudden thought hit the man. "Ah, Hong Kong. . ." Of course, he needed to know the boy's opinion on this as well. He frowned. "Do you have anything to say about this? Anything at all?" he asked.

"You've already asked me this, and I said I was fine with it," Hong Kong pointed out. "Remember?" He picked up an orange and tossed it back and forth between his hands. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

England nodded. "Rest well." he told the other before laying his whole body on the couch. With one arm, he covered his eyes and, comfortable like this, drifted slowly into sleep, feeling no worries weighing on him.

To say China was a little worried was an understatement. He kept nit picking at how Taiwan's posture was off, or there wasn't enough life-like movements.

"We're trying our best," Hong Kong said, standing erect. "We have until tonight. Stop worrying."

China crossed his arms and shook his head. "If my boss gave me this task, he must be expecting something amazing, aru."

"Or a comedic act," Taiwan mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Nini."

England stepped outside after getting off the phone. That damn American talks too much for his sanity. Watching the routine, as he took a seat next to China. "How are they?" he decided to ask.

China turned his head for a brief moment to give England the acknowledgment. "They're okay, for short notice wo- Taiwan, aru! You're doing it again!"

Taiwan let out a string of expletives in Mandarin so China could understand her.

China chose to ignore her. "Where are Alfred and Im Yong soo, ahen? They're so unreliable, I can't believe-" He cut himself off, huffing.

England took a quick glance between the two before focusing on the elder nation again. "I had just got off the phone with Alfred. He said he will arrive shortly." he explained. "As for the Korean, I have yet to speak with him."

"Well, I should hope they arrive soo-"

There was a sudden pair of arms wrapping around the Asian, specifically his chest, as a scream came, sounding like a victory of invasion.

And there he was, Korea with his tone glowing as ever. He lifted China up into the air. "I have claimed Aniki's breasts once and for all!" he chanted.

"Ack!" was all China managed to get out before being lifted into the air. "G-Get off!"

Hong Kong and Taiwan decided to stop practicing to watch the show. China kicked out his legs and flailed his arms in defense. "You don't own any part of me, aru! Off! Now!"

Korea decided to let go, only to hug the man as tight as possible. "Aniki~ Don't resist my love for you!" he purred.

England pinched his nose in frustration. "Hello to you too, Yong soo." he muttered.

America idly sipped his soda. "That guy has issues."

What the- "Alfred! When did you get here!" England asked, taking a step back from the surprise.

"Just now." America casually answered.

"How did you even get in!"

"Front door."


	32. Hiatus

This isn't an update.

Well, as you may or may not have noticed, this fanfiction has been slowing down on the update, and recently come at a full stop. One of the writers has moved fandoms, which would make continuing this very difficult.

Nonetheless it will be continued, just solo.

This, however, is not a top priority, and will be completed _eventually_ and not _as soon as possible_. I'm sorry for any inconvenience.

With regards,

Flaafo


End file.
